


Through The Eyes To Your Soul

by lordtracysam



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordtracysam/pseuds/lordtracysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SoulmateAU. Story begins just prior to NBK. Blaine goes through a procedure to find his soulmate. The results aren't quite what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this story have been in my head for months. I don't generally write, at all really, but this wouldn't go away. Technically this is a WIP, though the story is completely written and just needs some major editing. Obviously some of the so-called science is fiction. Thanks for reading. Please keep in mind that I'm not a science-y person. I know that the science/medical parts (the little I have written) aren't completely accurate. That's why it's called fiction. :) Hope you enjoy!

_Soulmates. The history was mostly mythology and fiction. Plato, theosophy, fairy tales, songs, legends, Red String of Fate, plays, dreams. Connection and heartbreak and completeness. Creation stories like Rangi and Pappa of the Maori people or Adam and Eve in the Judeo-Christian tradition. The tragedies of Orpheus and Eurydice, Osiris and Isis, or Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. The happily ever afters of Westley and Buttercup or Cinderella and Prince Charming. Love at first sight. Reuniting reincarnated souls. Waking with a kiss._  
  
 _Some people swore by the idea that somewhere out there was their perfect compliment, the one who would make them whole. Others dismissed it as wishful thinking or an idea that should stay in fairy tales. How does one account for life’s miseries, for loneliness, for broken hearts, for divorce, for unrequited love, for too-soon deaths, if soulmates are real? Even those who believed had no tangible or scientific proof._  
  
 _Until._  
  
 _The advent of neuroimaging in the 1900s, specifically in the 1970s and ‘80s, led to an interesting discovery. In the late ‘80s, as scientists and researchers began mapping areas of the brain, they noticed that in roughly half of all test subjects, an area in the right temporal lobe would register activity when the subject was asked to think of or interact with their romantic partner. Researchers were baffled. Did this area have something to do with love or heightened emotion? And if so, why in only half of participants?_  
  
 _The first major breakthrough occurred in 1992, from a team working at Cambridge and comprised of American, British, French, and Japanese researchers. Intrigued by the activity in the right temporal lobe and the possible implications of romantic love in humans, the researchers worked with subjects in couples, from those having just met to some celebrating 60 years together. What they discovered was astonishing._  
  
 _When one member of the pair was asked to think of the other, 43% of participants showed activity in the right temporal lobe. The longer the couple had been together, the more likely the chances of activity. But the miraculous part was that in that 43%, when one half of the couple was asked to think of their partner, **their partner showed increased activity in the same area of the brain**. Even when the partner was in another room or building or city, even when the partner was specifically told to think of something else, their brain showed activity when the other person thought of them. Science had started down the road to prove that two people uniquely shared a connection apart from anyone else in the world. Soulmates._  
  
 _Subsequent research over the next few years showed that almost everyone had the same reaction in the place within the right temporal lobe – specifically the right angular gyrus, now known publicly as the “soulmate spot.” People not in a relationship or with someone else could still engage the soulmate spot by thinking of an abstract potential partner or life together._  
  
 _Most soulmates did not report any of the “signs” traditionally expected when meeting one’s soulmate. Most didn’t fall in love at first sight or feel electricity when they touched. Most didn’t hear choirs or see fireworks. While many reported feeling an interest in or attraction to the other early on, that wasn’t always the case. Over time, however, two people who shared a soulmate connection were three times more likely to describe themselves and their relationship as “happy” or “content.” They were four times more likely to be in long-term relationships. They were seven times less likely to separate permanently._  
  
 _Rarely, in roughly 2% of the population, the soulmate spot showed connections between two people other than romantic partners. Connections had been documented between siblings, parent and child, even platonic friends._  
  
 _One by-product of the soulmate research was a huge leap forward in understanding gay and lesbian relationships, and subsequently, in equality and rights. If science could prove that two people, regardless of gender, were connected, arguments of choice and tradition and God’s will were less valid. There were holdouts and continued judgment, of course, often by those who said that homosexual soulmates were actually part of the 2%. However, a majority of people became more tolerant and accepting of what used to be known as “alternative lifestyles.”_  
  
 _The second breakthrough happened by accident in 2000._  
  
 _Canadian and Australian researchers, in an attempt to map areas of the brain that could be retrained and rerouted after severe strokes, stimulated areas in a subject’s right temporal lobe/angular gyrus and occipital lobes simultaneously. The result was what the subject called “an out of body experience where I could see but not hear in someone else’s body.” The incident was at first dismissed, but further testing and research showed that **when those areas of the brain were stimulated, subjects could see through their soulmate’s eyes for brief periods of time**. The effects usually only lasted 2-8 minutes and were limited to vision only. The partner of the subject was unaware it was happening._  
  
 _Everything changed. In America in 2005, the first legitimate Soulmate Finders opened for business. For several thousand dollars, customers could have a procedure done to look through their soulmate’s eyes. Most spent the time verifying their soulmate’s identity or, in cases where the person hadn’t met their soulmate, searching for clues – location, objects in the field of vision, other people – anything that might point to whose eyes they were seeing through. The unlucky saw only darkness or muted light if their soulmate was asleep. The truly fortunate were able to catch glimpses of their soulmate in a mirror or see a name or address on a piece of paper._  
  
 _Over the next couple of years, the procedures became safer and more reliable. Other countries, usually those with universal health care, offered Finder services either free of charge or with minimal payment. In America, the procedure continued to be out-of-reach for many of lower or average economic means until a little over a year ago when, in 2009, President Obama signed the Snowe-Harkin Soulmate Equality Act, giving every American over the age of 16 the right to one Soulmate Finder procedure every four years. The governmental restriction did not preclude anyone from paying for their own procedure as often and as many times as they wished._  
  
 _Now, as people debate whether or not to try to find their soulmates, Americans have generally fallen into one of three groups. Actives are excited about the possibilities in either finding their soulmate or being found. Some have gone through Finder procedures as many as 15 times. Others have even gone so far as to provide clues such as tattooing their name on their hands or keeping a note with their name on it in their field of vision at all times. In one documented case, a man had his name tattooed on the inside of his eyelids and only slept facing light, so that if his soulmate happened to look through while he was sleeping, she could still see his name._  
  
 _Others are Romantics, those who want to find their soulmate but without the neuromanipulation. Romantics contend that science has taken the mystery and romance out of looking for one’s true love. While they do nothing to discourage a partner who might be trying to Find them, they do not give clues or have the procedure done themselves._  
  
 _A small minority of Americans, and indeed the global population, are Dissenters. For any number of reasons, including a perceived violation of privacy or a belief that science shouldn’t play God or fate, Dissenters work toward the abolition of Soulmate Finders. In the meantime, while the procedure is still legal, these people do whatever they can to keep themselves from being found. They close their eyes whenever possible and/or remove telling information from their houses and workplaces._  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Blaine stops reading the informational website. There’s no point in re-reading again for the seemingly millionth time. He knows what to expect. He has read the clinic brochures on exactly how the coils and whatever would be placed on his head. He knows the stats on how often people found who they were looking for the first time.  
  
Blaine can’t help but be excited, though. His sixteenth birthday was only two weeks ago, but he’d had his appointment for close to a year. The best facility in the area is the OSU Wexner Medical Clinic in Columbus, but they’d been booked solid for several months. His first free appointment there, made under the SHSE Act, isn’t until March.  
  
However, Blaine doesn’t intend to wait that long. The closest place he’d been able to find with an appointment shortly after his birthday is in Lima, at a private clinic owned by Al Motta, a local businessman. Blaine (or more accurately his parents) has to pay, but it’ll be worth it. Hopefully soon he’d know where to find his soulmate.  
  
Just one week to go.


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this story have been in my head for months. I don't generally write, at all really, but this wouldn't go away. Technically this is a WIP, though the story is completely written and just needs some major editing. Obviously some of the so-called science is fiction. Thanks for reading. Please keep in mind that I'm not a science-y person. I know that the science/medical parts (the little I have written) aren't completely accurate. That's why it's called fiction. :) Hope you enjoy!

193 hours until his appointment  
  
 _What am I hoping for? Best-case scenario? I guess most people wish to immediately have a name or concrete piece of information. Something to make it a lot easier to find the person you’re looking for. How do you do that, though, once you know? Just go up to someone and say, “Hi. I’m Blaine Anderson, Dalton Academy sophomore, recently turned sixteen years old, and I’m pretty sure I’m your soulmate.” What if he doesn’t believe it? How creepy would it sound, explaining what you saw to prove yourself? “I know we’re soulmates because two days ago, at 2:34pm, you used the toilet and then went back to band practice. Why didn’t you wash your hands?” God. What if he_  
  
“Warbler Blaine?”  
  
 _runs away? Or doesn’t like me? Maybe it’s better to not have anything immediate to go by. Like a treasure hunt. You have one clue, one sign, which leads you something else and_    
  
“Blaine!”  
  
 _on and on until you find him. That’s more romantic, right? But probably also more nerve-wracking._  
  
“BLAINE.”  
  
Blaine startles and looks up from his seat to find Wes standing over him. “What?”  
  
Wes frowns before speaking. “Warbler Blaine, we’d like to run Teenage Dream one more time, if you think you can focus long enough.”  
  
Crap. Blaine turns around to see the other Warblers in position to sing, before looking back at Wes. “Absolutely. I’m so sorry. Of course.” He stands quickly to join the others and take his position in the center of the group.  
  
“Thank you, Blaine, and I’d appreciate it if you would stay after practice for a few minutes today. Okay! I’ll count us in.”  
  
This could be bad. Blaine doubts he’s in any real trouble, but that doesn’t mean Wes won’t still give him a lecture.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
148 hours until his appointment  
  
 _What if my soulmate doesn’t want to be found? What if he’s a Dissenter? Would he get mad at me if I did still see something? Even Dissenters have to keep their eyes open sometimes, right? Like when they’re driving or taking a test or eating. Could you_  
  
“Blaine? Can we sit here?”  
  
 _train yourself to eat with your eyes closed? How would that work? Would you only eat finger foods? If I tell people I’m a Dissenter, could I get away with only eating pizza and French fries?_  
  
“Um, Blaine? Are you okay, man?”  
  
Blaine turns his glazed eyes upward to see two of his friends standing over him with concerned looks. “What? Yes? Oh, uh, hi. Hey Nick, hey Jeff. Did you guys need something?”  
  
Nick waits a beat before slowly setting his cafeteria tray down at the seat opposite Blaine’s. “Jeff and I were just wondering if it would be okay for us to join you for lunch, but if it’s a problem –“  
  
“No, no,” Blaine replies hurriedly, shaking his head. “You guys are welcome to join me anytime, you know that.” He grins before turning back to the chicken quesadilla on his plate. “Wait. Did one of you guys take my lunch? That’s not funny guys; I was going to eat that.”  
  
Jeff smirks. “Judging by the crumbs on your lapel and the cheese on your lip, I’d say no one stole anything. Poor Blainey. So focused on his daydreaming that he didn’t even realize he finished his lunch.“ Blaine looks over at Nick, who is having trouble keeping his smile down. Both boys look far too amused at their friend’s expense.  
  
“I take it back. You can’t sit here.”  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
100 hours until his appointment  
  
 _It would be over-the-top, oh-so-cheesily romantic. Blaine would immediately recognize the surroundings. While he’d never been in a make-up trailer on a movie set before, it would be simple to figure out. And there, in the mirror,_    
  
“Mr. Anderson?”  
  
 _would be his soulmate, Chris Pine. Or Zachary Quinto. Really, any of the men from the Star Trek reboot would be welcome. Then he’d get on the first plane to L.A. or NYC or Paris or_  
  
“Mr. Anderson, are you paying attention?”  
  
 _Tokyo or wherever his soulmate is working. He’d show up, sneak onto the set, find him, and then they’d just know. They’d run to each other and_    
  
“Ow! What the…?” Blaine turns to Trent, his biology lab partner who just kicked him in the shin. “What was that for? That really hurt!”  
  
“Mr. Anderson, if you have a moment?”  
  
Blaine turns away from Trent to see his teacher, Dr. Doyle, standing over him. He shrinks back in his seat a little. “Uh. . . yes, sir?”  
  
“I believe your classmate kicked you because you didn’t respond when I called your name,” Dr. Doyle says. He stares down at Blaine, judging, as if daydreaming in class was the worst thing anyone could possibly do. “Are you ill, Mr. Anderson? Is there a reason you aren’t paying attention in my class?”  
  
For a brief moment, Blaine considers lying. He might be able to get away with faking sick; surely he’d been glassy-eyed when he was zoned out, right? But a Dalton man doesn’t lie. “No, sir. I’m not ill.”  
  
“Please see me after class.” Dr. Doyle turns around, heading back to his desk to resume his lecture. Blaine groans quietly and hangs his head.  
  
Trent leans in to whisper, “Sorry. I tried pinching you first, but you were kind of out of it.”  
  
“Oh. That explains why my upper arm is burning a little.”  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
65 hours until his appointment  
  
Blaine knocks on the door to David’s room and opens the door after a muffled “come in.” Inside he finds not only Wes and David, who are sitting on David’s bed, but other Warblers as well. Jeff, Nick, and Thad are spread out around the room. Blaine smiles as he closes the door behind himself. “Hey guys! I didn’t know everyone would be here! Are we doing movie night? Jeff isn’t allowed to pick again.”  
  
“Wow. Rude and hurtful.”  
  
“Sorry,” Blaine replies as he settles into a desk chair. “You can’t choose  _17 Again_  every time and not expect consequences.”  
  
“He’s amazing.”  
  
“You know you’re the only one who watches that movie for Matthew Perry, right?”  
  
“Matthew Perry is a comedic and dramatic genius who can overcome even the worst cinematic drivel.”  
  
“ _Almost Heroes. The Whole Ten Yards._ ”  
  
“Your arguments are invalid. Perry is God.”  
  
“ _Serving Sara._ ”  
  
Jeff sighs before leaning over to put his head on Nick’s shoulder. “. . . I just don’t understand why he would agree to do that movie. With Elizabeth Hurley, for crying out loud.”  
  
“I think we’re getting off-topic a bit,” Wes says. “Especially since no one cares about anything you guys just said.”  
  
“Rude and hurtful again.”  
  
David jumps in. “Blaine, we need to talk. We’re all here because we think you’re getting a little too obsessed with the whole Soulmate Finder thing.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Blaine sits up and looks around at the other guys in the room.  
  
“Look, Blaine,” Jeff says, “we get it. But we think you might be a little too distracted with this.” He looks around at the others who are all nodding their heads. “You’ve been kind of out of it, man, and not just with us. Dr. Calderon called you out yesterday in geometry, and Trent said the same thing happened today in Dr. Doyle’s biology class.”  
  
“I’m just excited about meeting my soulmate! And okay, yes, I’ve been distracted lately, but it’s all happening Saturday! It’s natural that I would be thinking about it. So thanks, really, for your concern, but I’m good.” Blaine pauses. “Right? Okay, are we good?”  
  
Nick leans forward and clears his throat. “Blaine, what happens if you don’t learn who your soulmate is this week? What if he’s asleep and you don’t see anything? What happens if you do see something but can’t get any clues? Or what if you actually do meet him and he isn’t the dream man you’re concocting in your head?”  
  
“I don’t -” Blaine takes a deep breath and shakes his head a little. “I don’t see what you’re getting at here. Okay, no, maybe things won’t turn out the way I’m hoping. But that doesn’t mean I can’t dream about it or think about it. What if I do meet him? He’s my soulmate, right? We’ll have to get along.”  
  
Thad moves his chair over to be able to put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder and says quietly, “Blaine, you know it doesn’t always work that way.”  
  
“But it could.”  
  
“But it doesn’t always.” Thad pats Blaine’s shoulder a couple of times before moving his hand away. “In fact, it’s unusual for a first-timer to see everything they need to find their soulmate. I’m not saying you won’t. I’m just saying –“  
  
“We’re just saying,” Wes interrupts.  
  
“We’re just saying that you have this idealized fantasy of what’s going to happen. We don’t want you to be disappointed if it doesn’t work out.”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
David looks at him shrewdly. “So you’re not daydreaming about how you’re going to find Zac Efron or Adam Lambert?”  
  
“Please. I have standards.”  
  
Every eye in the room is trained in his direction, giving him a skeptical look.  
  
Blaine closes his eyes and quietly answers, “John Barrowman or Tommy Kirk.”  
  
“Seriously?” Jeff starts to laugh but is cut off when Nick puts his hand over his mouth. He wiggles away to say, “John Barrowman has a partner and a family. I don’t think you have much of a chance there.”  
  
“And who the hell is Tommy Kirk,” David asks.  
  
Blaine draws himself up slightly as if to steel himself against a negative reaction. “He starred in several Disney movies back in the ‘50s and ‘60s, like  _Old Yeller_  and  _Swiss Family Robinson_.”  
  
David looks worried. “You think your soulmate is over the age of 70?”  
  
“No, of course not! I just. . .,” Blaine stops to take a breath and remind himself that his friends aren’t really judging. They’re just misguided in their concern. “Whenever I think about my soulmate, like really think about him and not some celebrity stand-in, he’s tallish with brown hair and a slim build, like Tommy Kirk. And Tommy Kirk was cute and a good actor and shut up.”  
  
“Wait.” Nick looks up thoughtfully at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open, trying to place the actor. “Was he the older brother or the middle brother in  _Swiss Family Robinson_?”  
  
“Middle.”  
  
“Oh. Hm. Yeah, I see it. Whatever happened to him?”  
  
“Walt Disney fired him for being gay.”  
  
Jeff’s mouth drops open. “Really? Did Disney the company or Disney the man fire him?  
  
“Both, I guess, but Disney the man. Turns out that in addition to being a creative genius Walt Disney was also a homophobe.” Blaine shrugs. “It was a different time.”  
  
The truth is that Blaine really did have a crush on Tommy Kirk when he was in middle school. In fact, that crush was the first thing that made him start to question his sexuality. A few short Google searches later, and Blaine learned the actor had very a sad history that included being fired for his homosexuality, a subsequent drug problem, and a string of really bad B movies. Blaine’s pretty sure that reading about it set his coming out back by at least six months.  
  
“Well, there goes my theory that Bert the chimney sweep was gay.”  
  
“Jeff,” Nick replies, “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”  
  
“Like Mary Poppins isn’t the ultimate hag.”  
  
Wes stands up, gives Jeff a glance that clearly says what is wrong with you, and tries to regain control. “Holy God, we need to get back to the topic at hand.”  
  
“Which was?”  
  
“Blaine has deluded himself into thinking that Friday he’ll find out that a former Disney child star from 50 years ago is his soulmate.”  
  
“Or maybe the cast of Inception,” Blaine interjects softly.  
  
Wes raises his voice a little. “And when that doesn’t happen, he will be a tragic shell of his former self.”  
  
Blaine huffs and crosses his arms. There’s no need for Wes to be overly dramatic.  
  
Wes walks over to kneel next to Blaine’s chair. “Have you thought about what happens if something goes wrong? Forget not being able to see enough information to find him, what if you see something you don’t want to? Or something you don’t like but can’t change? How will you handle it if the person is being bullied and you can’t stop it?” Blaine inhales sharply. “Or committing a crime? Or doing drugs?”  
  
Blaine rolls his eyes. Really, this is getting to be too much. “Okay, I understand caution, but those last two are highly unlikely. Do you really think my soulmate would be a criminal?”  
  
“I think anyone can do something they aren’t proud of,” Thad says.  
  
“And what if it’s something else?” Nick leans forward to rest his elbows on his crossed legs. “You know Jim in our English class?” Blaine nods. “He told me his cousin saw his soulmate having sex with someone else.”  
  
Blaine gapes. “That’s not true, is it? That’s . . . but . . . why?” God, how do you see something like that and get over it?  
  
Nick smiles sadly. “Things happen. Look, we’re not saying any of this will happen. Hopefully you’ll get the fairy tale you want and everything will be great. We just want you to bring your expectations down a notch or two so you aren’t devastated if things don’t work out perfectly.”  
  
“And it isn’t just you, is it?” David asks. “You’re also doing a disservice to your soulmate. How is he supposed to measure up to some idealized version you have in your head? Is that really fair?”  
  
“Okay, guys, I get it. Really,” Blaine says, slowly turning to look at all of them. “If I promise to think about it, can we please move on? I’m starting to feel slightly dead-horse-ish.”  
  
Wes looks at him for a few more seconds before getting up to go back to his place on the bed. “Fine. But remember we’re here for you, and we care about you.” Blaine smiles and nods.  
  
“Okay,” Thad says, “I’m thinking that now we really do need a movie night, and I want to see Blaine’s Disney boyfriend in his prime.” Everyone chuckles. “Does anyone have a copy of  _Swiss Family Robinson_?” All heads turn to Blaine.  
  
Ducking his head to try to hide his creeping blush, Blaine stands up and walks to the door. “Yeah, okay, whatever. I’ll be right back.” He pauses and turns around before he stepping into the hallway. “Thanks, guys.”  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
8 hours until his appointment  
  
Blaine has been thinking about what his friends said, but it only serves to worry him even more – so much so that he hasn’t been able to sleep much the last couple of nights. But today is the day, his appointment is at 2:30 this afternoon, and he should know something soon.  
  
Fortunately, due to the ridiculously high demand for Finder services, many clinics are open six days a week. Blaine had been lucky to get a Saturday appointment so he won’t have to miss class. As he lies in bed, he plans his afternoon. His appointment is at 2:30pm, and according to Google maps it should take him about an hour and 45 minutes to drive from Dalton to the Motta clinic. He’s been to the clinic once before, a month ago for his pre-appointment, and he doesn’t remember there being a problem with the timing. To be safe, he should probably give himself an extra half hour or so, in case he gets lost or runs into traffic. He’ll leave just after 12:00pm. Blaine nods to himself. Good plan.  
  
Blaine goes about his morning, anxious and jittery. At brunch he’s a bundle of nerves. By 11:00am he is in his car, pulling out of the Dalton parking lot.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It only takes him an hour and a half to make the drive. (Although maybe that was a little his fault for driving a little over the speed limit.) Well, he’s here now. Maybe the Motta clinic can see him early, Blaine wonders as he gets out of the car. Yes, they’ll probably be able to see him early. Good plan.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Stupid receptionist at the stupid clinic. “We have appointment times for a reason. We cannot accommodate you any earlier.” Blah blah blah. Fine. It’s 12:45pm. He can find something to do for an hour and a half, then come back and be pleasantly on time. Blaine picks up his phone to find a restaurant or coffee shop nearby where he can grab something to drink and relax a little, and if he presses the buttons on his phone a little too vigorously, well, fine. There. Only four blocks away is a place called The Lima Bean that has pretty decent reviews on Yelp.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The coffee shop is, well, a coffee shop. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing exciting. Blaine studies the menu as he waits in line. While normally he’s a coffee drinker, he decides that maybe caffeine isn’t a good plan if he’s already sort of on the anxious side. (Sort of??) Decaf chamomile tea should help calm him down. And maybe a scone. Or two. Just to support local business, of course.  
  
After grabbing his order and a newspaper (since when did coffee shops in the middle of Nowhere, Ohio, carry  _The New York Times_?) Blaine settles into an overstuffed chair near one corner of the room. Setting a vibrating alarm on his phone for 2:10pm so that he won’t accidentally stay too long, Blaine takes in the other patrons for a second. There are two tables with older women gossiping; based on the snippets of conversation he hears, it sounds like Lisa, Dorothy’s divorced daughter, was seen at a restaurant with that nice doctor whose wife just died last year, and isn’t that too soon? Blaine grins a little.  _Get it, Lisa!_  Another table with a retired couple sits in silence not talking to each other. A few college students with laptops and giant coffees. Huh. Blaine is out of his Dalton uniform, sipping tea in the middle of the afternoon. Maybe someone will mistake him for a college student. He likes that idea.  
  
Blaine burrows down into the chair with his tea and scones and newspaper and gives himself an ultimatum. For a little over an hour he will sit here and read the paper and very definitely  _not_  think about soulmates or clinics or procedures or magical happily ever afters. Definitely not.  
  
He’ll put in a good effort not to, at least.  
  
Just over hour later, halfway through a lengthy and interesting theatre review, Blaine finds himself with a cheerleader in his lap. Literally. Blaine sits up a little, trying not to dump the girl on the floor. “Um, hi?”  
  
“Hey there, prep school. Name’s Santana.” She curls her arm around Blaine’s neck and starts stroking his hairline with her thumb. Blaine briefly wonders how she knows he goes to private school, then remembers he’s wearing a Dalton polo. “You’re cute, and you’re reading, which is already an improvement over most of the loser population around here.” She leans in closer, and Blaine’s eyes get a little bit wider. “How ‘bouts you take me and my girl Brittany over there,” she points to a perky blond cheerleader sitting a couple of tables over; the girl waves, “out to the Stix tonight?”  
  
“I, I, I…” he swallows, nervously. “I’m sorry, and you’re lovely, but I can’t.”  
  
The cheerleader, Santana, raises an eyebrow and looks down at him with contempt. “Why the hell not? With those clothes and that watch, you’ve obviously got the money for it.”  
  
Normally Blaine wouldn’t hesitate to tell someone he’s gay. He came out of the closet a while ago, and he’s out and proud and all that. But he is currently alone in a coffee shop in the middle of small town Ohio. Looking back over at the table where her friend Brittany is sitting, Blaine sees several large guys wearing letterman jackets. That guy with the mohawk, for example, looks a little terrifying. So Blaine tells a different truth.  
  
“I’m not from Lima, and I’m only in town for a couple of hours. I have to be back home this evening. In fact,” he pauses as he takes out his vibrating phone, “there’s my phone alarm to tell me it’s time to leave.” He tries to shift forward to give Santana the hint to move, but she stays put for a few seconds longer.  
  
“Fine. But here’s my phone number.” She pulls a pen out of her bra and grabs his hand to write down the number. “Next time you’re in town I expect a call.” She smiles, or rather leers, as she stands up and sashays over to her table.  
  
Blaine looks down to gather his stuff but overhears when someone else at the table loudly says, “Santana, you can’t just accost guys in a public place like that! What if –“  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine notices the girl speaking, a slightly smaller but definitely louder brunette, as she’s cut off. “Shut it, hobbit. Go back to staring creepily at the Flabby Green Giant over there.”  
  
“Hey!” Blaine can’t see who was offended, but it’s a male voice.  
  
“Call me a magical sitar player, ‘cuz I only speaks the truth.”  
  
Blaine stands up and hurries toward the door without looking over at Santana and her friends. “Bye mini heartthrob! Call me next time you’re in town!”  _Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look_ , Blaine chants to himself. Crap. Blaine glances over his shoulder to see Santana flipping her fingers in a wave as the rest of her friends at their tables look on. The friends look more eclectic than he’d originally thought. Yes there are cheerleaders and jocks but other non-popular types there, too. Huh.  
  
No. This isn’t the time for analyzing sociological constructs. Now is the time to get away from scary cheerleaders so as not to be late for life-changing appointments. Blaine turns back to the door. As he starts for the exit again he hears the brunette say (loudly), “Well, we can’t start until everyone is here. Where are Kurt and Mercedes?”  
  
Another female voice responds as Blaine pulls open the door, “Kurt was slushied on the way out of school after our practice. I guess some of the football players were there using the weight room or something. He said they were going to stop at his house for a minute so he could change clothes, and then they’d be here.”  
  
Slushied? Is that what it sounds like? And even if it isn’t, if you have to change clothes afterward, that can’t be good.  
  
Seriously. Never. Going. Back. To. Public. School. Ever. Again.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Blaine pulls up again outside the Motta clinic and parks in a spot close to the entrance. As he shuts off his car, he realizes his hands are shaking.  
  
Yes, this is big, but it’s no reason to come apart. Just get out of the car and walk inside. Just get out of the car . . . out of the car. Why isn’t his body responding? Oh, God. What if his soulmate is asleep? What if his soulmate is having sex with someone else, and thanks Nick, for that thought. What if his soulmate is holding up a sign that says, “Leave me alone, I don’t want you.” What if –  
  
His phone is ringing. Blaine looks down to see Wes’ face looking back at him from the phone’s screen. He can answer a phone. Answering a phone isn’t scary.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi, buddy. How’re you doing?”  
  
“What does a panic attack feel like? Is this a panic attack?” Blaine’s voice gets steadily higher as he continues to talk, but he can’t help it. “I can’t catch my breath and my chest feels like that time when Jeff was sitting on me so I wouldn’t get the last lemon-filled donut and my vision is a little bit blurry and my arms won’t move to open the car door and a scary cheerleader hit on me at the coffee shop and my appointment is in ten minutes and what if I have to sit here indefinitely? Will you bring me food?” By the end, Blaine’s voice has gone up almost a full octave and a half. “Please bring me food, Wes, I don’t want to starve here.”  
  
“Blaine. Calm down. You can breathe; you obviously haven’t passed out yet. Take a deep breath with me slowly. Breathe in.” Blaine hears Wes inhale and does the same thing. “Now exhale, slowly.” Together they breathe out. “Good. Again. Inhale.” Breathe in. “And exhale.” Breathe out.  
  
“Thanks Wes. That feels a little better.”  
  
“Good. Now, are you holding your phone in your hand?”  
  
“Uh, yes?”  
  
“Excellent,” Wes replies. “Obviously you had to be able to pick up your phone to answer it, so I’m going to assume your arms still work. Let’s open that car door together, shall we?”  
  
Blaine stares at the handle for a few seconds before opening the door. “It’s open. Okay, it’s open. This is good.”  
  
“Calm. Blaine, calm. Now, do you have everything you need? Wallet? Two forms of picture identification? Government voucher?”  
  
“This one is private pay. My parents have already taken care of that.”  
  
“Oh. Okay. Are you out of the car?”  
  
“Yes, I’m out of the car. I’ve locked the car. I’m walking toward the door.”  
  
“You’re doing great, Blaine. Remember that no matter what happens, we’re here for you.”  
  
“Thanks, Wes.” Blaine stops outside the clinic entrance and shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to have a breakdown over this. Maybe I should have taken you up on your offer to come with me.”  
  
“Not a big deal. Same thing happens to lots of people. Don’t tell anyone I told you, but I did the same thing for David when he went last year, except he was crying.”  
  
There’s a muffled, “hey!” through the phone. Blaine smiles and asks, “Is that David? Is he there with you?”  
  
Wes is obviously trying not to laugh when he responds. “Yeah, Blaine, I’m here with David, Jeff, Nick, and Thad. Let me switch to speakerphone.” There’s a moment of silence before he hears Wes again, this time from a little further away. “We just wanted you to know we’re only a phone call away. Whatever happens, good or bad, we’re here.”  
  
God, he’s lucky. Blaine tilts his head back and looks up to keep himself from crying. “You know, if you guys did this for David last year, I understand why he bawled like the emotional toddler he is.”  
  
“I want to make it very clear that I did not cry. I did not bawl. But I  _am_  getting new friends.”  
  
Blaine hears laughter on the other end of the phone. “Guys, I need to get inside. Thank you so much for calling. I’ll let you know what happens.”  
  
Wes answers, “Okay, but Blaine, if you don’t want to talk afterward and need some time to process, that’s fine, too. We’ll be in David’s room –“  
  
“If I don’t throw you all out!”  
  
“– when you get back. Good luck.”  
  
“Thanks.” Blaine ends the call and drops his phone in his pocket. He can do this. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door.


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this story have been in my head for months. I don't generally write, at all really, but this wouldn't go away. Technically this is a WIP, though the story is completely written and just needs some major editing. Obviously some of the so-called science is fiction. Thanks for reading. Please keep in mind that I'm not a science-y person. I know that the science/medical parts (the little I have written) aren't completely accurate. That's why it's called fiction. :) Hope you enjoy!

Blaine steps through the Motta clinic doors and walks over to the receptionist’s counter. He smiles at the middle-aged woman behind the desk and leans on the tall edge. “Hello again, Mrs. Needham. How was your afternoon?”  
  
She smiles back, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “It’s Mr. Anderson, back again, and  _this_ time he’s  _on_ time. Do you have your two forms of photo ID?”  
  
Blaine can handle this. He is charm personified. “Yes, ma’am, of course I do.” He takes out his driver’s license and his Dalton student ID card and hands them across the desk. “Do you need anything else?”  
  
“No, your account is already taken care of, so I don’t need payment.” She glances at both cards briefly before handing him a clipboard. “I gotta make a copy of these. You start on filling out this stuff and bring it back when you’re done.”  
  
Blaine grabs the clipboard and walks over to an empty row of chairs on the other side of the sparsely decorated room and begins filling out the forms. Most of it is just the basic stuff like his personal contact information or emergency contact information. Blaine has already been subjected to a complete medical history, family medical history, and behavioral risk questionnaire, not to mention a CT scan and MRI, when he’d come in two weeks ago for his pre-appointment. That time had taken four hours of being questioned, poked, prodded, and scanned.  
  
When he’d asked why he couldn’t just have the procedure that day, the nurse had looked down at him with a patronizing smirk. “We’re going to have study all this so that Dr. Daniels doesn’t accidentally stimulate the wrong part of your brain and blind you or make you start speaking Swahili.” Which was stupid, of course, since there’s no way either of those were remote possibilities. There are risks involved, and Blaine and his family had been made aware of them. They’re minimal, though, and both he and his mother signed the standard waiver.  
  
Blaine finishes the new paperwork and heads back up to the receptionist’s desk. He leans against the edge again. “Hi, Mrs. Needham. I’m done.”  
  
She barely glances up at him as she removes the clipboard from his hands. She gives him back his ID cards before skimming over the paperwork. “Looks like everything is in order. Thank goodness you’re a private pay. So much less work.”  
  
“Really?” Blaine has wondered about that, especially since he’ll be using his government voucher in March if this appointment doesn’t go well. “What’s different?”  
  
“Oh, tons. When the government’s paying for it you gotta get a DNA sample to make sure it’s the right person so no one tries to get additional chances. And you gotta fill out like five times more forms.” She turns around in her chair. “Katie,” Mrs. Needham shouts, “you ‘bout ready for the Anderson boy?”  
  
Good. He’d met Katie last time and liked her. She comes around the corner and waves to him. “Mr. Anderson, it’s nice to see you again. Would you follow me back, please?”  
  
Blaine strolls around the desk, bowing goodbye to Mrs. Needham (who pays no notice), and grins at Katie as he makes his way through the door she holds open. “You’ll be in a different room this time.” He hears the door to the clinic area shut, and Katie shifts around him to lead the way down the hall. “So are you nervous?”  
  
“Yeah, a little, I guess.” Or a lot. Tons. Mega massive amounts.  
  
Katie chuckles and ushers him into a large room. “Try not to worry. We’ll take good care of you, I promise. Have a seat in the chair over there, and I’ll take your vitals.” She walks over to a cabinet and starts pulling out medical instruments. “I didn’t see your parents or anyone out there with you.”  
  
“No. Is that a problem? I can call my friend Wes, and he can be here in a couple of hours.”  
  
“Not a problem. I just thought maybe one of your parents would have come with you.”  
  
Blaine shrugs. “Well, my mother signed the consent forms last time I was here, when we talked with Dr. Daniels, and they both had work today, so…” He doesn’t want to tell her they hadn’t even offered. He’s pretty sure they would have felt differently if there was any hope his soulmate might be a girl, but he prefers not think about that at the moment. They’d still paid for him to do this, even knowing they probably won’t like the outcome. That has to be enough for now.  
  
“No worries. We’ll probably just keep you a few extra minutes after it’s all over with to make sure you don’t have any lingering nausea or headache.”  
  
“Is that common?” Blaine starts fidgeting as Katie takes his temperature, pulse ox, blood pressure, etc.  
  
“I wouldn’t say it’s common, but it also isn’t unusual. You’re looking through another person’s field of vision. Even if they aren’t on a rollercoaster or something, which I have seen happen, it can be disorienting to go rapidly from one environment to another.” She glances over at Blaine tapping his fingers on his armrest before she moves a little closer and says softly, “We’ve done this with lots of people, though, even some repeat customers, and no one has reported any lasting effects, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m fine, really. Just anxious about what I’m going to see.”  
  
“Aren’t we all?” She turns around and grabs an alcohol prep. “Now, let’s see about shaving your head a little, okay?”  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later and Blaine is ready. And nervous and rambling. “It’s kind of remarkable how quickly you guys can do this, huh? I mean, you have to know where my soulmate spot is to shave the little areas of my head, and thank God I have thick hair that’ll cover those up pretty well, right?” He chuckles nervously, and when neither of the other two in the room responds immediately, he blathers on. “And then you have to know where to place the electromagnets and the coils on my head, and how to size the helmet and everything? That’s pretty impressive. I don’t think I could do that.”  
  
Dr. Daniels grins at him. “Thanks. We do our best. Is the music okay? We have to make it something quiet and peaceful, but if you’d rather have something other than the Bach we can do that.”  
  
Blaine starts to shake his head but then realizes he can’t move. “No, I like Bach. I’m good.” Blaine really likes Dr. Daniels. He’s a nice guy, with thick, salt-and-pepper hair that Blaine is kind of jealous of. Blaine liked him immediately after they met the first time when he was able to make Blaine’s parents feel comfortable without being too stiff himself.  
  
Dr. Daniels nods before continuing. “Now, a couple of things to remember before we get going with this.  
  
“When I start these very concentrated electromagnetic pulses, the effect might be immediate or may take several minutes. When it does take effect, though, you’ll have absolutely no warning. Remember that although you’ll be able to see everything he or she sees, you’ll have no control over where you look. Sight is the only one of your soulmate’s senses you’ll have. Anything you hear or smell or feel will be in this room with Katie and myself, alright?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“I have no way of knowing how long this will last; the episode will end just as quickly as it begins. I’ve had patients with as little as two and a half minutes, and I’ve had patients with as many as seven minutes. Any questions?”  
  
Blaine feels like he’s about to come out of his skin. Time is moving slower, he’s sure of it. “Nope. I’m ready.” He wiggles his feet in anticipation. “Let’s do this.”  
  
Dr. Daniels chuckles. “Okay. Remember that you’ll be able to talk to me, so if you need to stop or you start to feel sick or uncomfortable, just say the word.” He moves around to do something out of Blaine’s field of vision, and Blaine almost immediately hears a low humming noise.  
  
The doctor leans around the chair so that Blaine can see him. “How are we? Doing okay?”  
  
“Yep. Still here.”  
  
“Alright. Katie and I will be silent until it’s all over unless you talk to us, okay?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He sits in the chair, waiting for something to happen. He wishes it would hurry up; it feels like this is taking forever. He wonders if he could count all the ceiling tiles, just to give himself something to do without going crazy, before it kicks in. But then –   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Blaine blinks and opens his eyes to find himself somewhere else. He gasps and holds tighter to his chair. “This is the weirdest experience of my life,” he says and hears someone snort. Oh, that’s right. Dr. Daniels and Katie can hear him.  
  
Blaine gazes around at his surroundings.  _So his soulmate isn’t colorblind. Good to know. Right now he’s looking down at a girl who is shorter than he is. Than his soulmate is. Well … that’s confusing. She has brown hair and talks rapidly, her eyes trained directly on his soulmate’s.  
  
He needs to figure out where this is, he knows that, but the only thing he can really see is the girl still chatting away. He’s grateful for a moment that he can’t hear her, otherwise that could be really distracting. God, this is difficult. He’s always thought he’d be able to look around on his own within his soulmate’s field of vision, but unfortunately he can only see where his soulmate’s eyes are pointed.  
  
Start looking for clues. His soulmate is wearing something red, maybe? There’s a tabletop to the right, so he’s sitting at a table but has his head turned to the left to listen to the brunette who is still talking. What if this is all he sees? How’s he supposed to learn anything if the only thing he experiences is some girl talking incessantly?  
  
No panicking. Focus. There are possibly people across the table that he can sort of make out. Nothing definite beyond the fact that one person wears black, one is in red and white, and they both appear to be girls. One might be –  
  
Holy…! Head turning. Whoa. Stomach feeling a little queasy after that. Some kind of warning would be nice. Okay. Looking across the table. Two girls and a guy in his field of vision, and it looks like someone sits directly to his right. One of the girls speaks now. Should he be trying to read lips?  
  
Too late. His soulmate looks up at the ceiling then back down to the girl before glancing to his right. So that sick stomach rolling thing is what Katie was talking about, then. Ugh. Bright side, it gave him a chance to see more of the surroundings. He can tell they’re definitely in a restaurant.  
  
Wait. He knows that restaurant. Coffee house. Yes, coffee house!! He just came from there. He could see the chair where he sat for an hour a few tables away to his soulmate’s right. OH MY GOD. HAD HE BEEN SITTING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HIS SOULMATE AND DIDN’T KNOW IT OH MY GOD?!?  
  
His soulmate leans forward, around a guy in a wheelchair and a blonde in a cheerleading uniform, to look at –  
  
No. No no no no no. The scary cheerleader. His soulmate sits just three seats away from the scary cheerleader who’d hit on him. Santana. Her name is Santana, and she stares back at him with a look of clear disdain. Whoever she speaks to – his soulmate – isn’t someone she particularly likes. Wait. She smiles a little before –  
  
Head turning again, God, that’s annoying. His soulmate picks up his coffee and lifts it to his lips to drink, but then someone hits his soulmate’s arm and his soulmate looks down. He catches a glimpse of his soulmate’s legs wearing jeans –_  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
And then he’s back in the doctor’s office. Blaine reels for a split second before he starts shouting. “I need out, I need out, I need to get out, out, out. Let me out of here!”  
  
“Mr. Anderson, please –“  
  
“You don’t understand; he’s five minutes away from here. He’s at The Lima Bean. I need to go before he leaves!” He stares at Katie as she hurries to him from across the room. Dr. Daniels, somewhere behind Blaine, turns off the machines. Blaine tries to lean forward, to sit up, but is stopped immediately by the helmet on his head and the shoulder restraint he’d forgotten about. “Unhook me from all this stuff, please, I have to go now!”  
  
Katie leans down so she looks directly in his eyes. “Blaine, listen to me. You have to calm down. We can’t let you go if you’re upset. Part of our criteria states that a patient has to be calm and in full control of himself before he’s allowed to leave.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes grow to the size of saucers, he’s sure. “But. … I have to leave, Katie. I have to.”  
  
Katie starts unhooking something on his head. “Then you’re going to have to relax. We’ll get you out of here just as quickly as we can, but how long it takes is ultimately up to you. Calm yourself, show us you can be trusted to leave, and we’ll have you in your car in ten minutes. Keep up the hysterics, and it’ll be much longer.”  
  
Fighting every instinct in him, Blaine sits back and tries to relax.  
  
“That’s good, Blaine.” Dr. Daniels is back in his line of sight. “Breathe deeply. Focus on what you can do right now, which is to memorize the details you saw. Commit them to memory while we undo everything.” Blaine nods and closes his eyes.  
  
 _Right. His soulmate was sitting at a table to the left of The Lima Bean’s front door as you walk in, with his back to the door. He was sitting between a guy in a wheelchair and a girl with brown – oh, he was so stupid. The chatty brunette was the loud one who’d admonished Santana._  
  
“Almost done, Blaine. You’re doing well,” he hears Katie say. He feels her apply some sort of cream to where she’d shaved his head earlier.  
  
 _Focus. What else was there? His soulmate was wearing jeans and a red shirt or jacket. Um. There was maybe a girl with long, dark hair across from him wearing all black? Yes! He remembers her from before! He’d glanced at the table, mostly at Santana, as he was leaving, and he sort of remembers seeing her as one of the non-jock/cheerleader people. But he can’t remember who’d been sitting where his soulmate was._  
  
“Mr. Anderson?” Blaine opens his eyes to see Dr. Daniels sitting on a stool beside him. “You’re unhooked, but I have to ask you a few quick questions before I can let you leave, okay?”  
  
“Yes, fine, okay.”  
  
“Good. Now, are you feeling any nausea or discomfort?”  
  
“Absolutely not, sir.” That isn’t entirely true. His stomach flips and churns, but Blaine’s pretty sure it’s an effect of the adrenaline and excitement of possibly finding his soulmate, rather than the procedure.  
  
“Excellent. Are you having any visual disturbances?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“No part of your vision is blacked out, and you don’t see any phantom images from your experience?”  
  
“None, sir.”  
  
“Good.” He holds up a hand. “I need you to follow my finger.” He moves his index finger left and right so Blaine can follow with his eyes.  
  
“Very good. Okay. I think you can be cleared to leave.” Blaine sits up and starts out of the chair, but Dr. Daniels stops him. “Blaine, it’s very important that if you have any delayed reaction or feel strange in any way that you call me or call this office. Do you have the post-procedure information?”  
  
“Katie gave it to me before we started. It’s in my bag.”  
  
“Alright. Blaine, don’t speed or break any laws getting over there. It’s not worth your life or someone else’s, got it?”  
  
Blaine exhales loudly and nods. “Yes, sir. I know. I’ll be careful, I swear.”  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“Thank you!” He jumps out of the chair and grabs his bag that was waiting against the wall. As he runs to the door he calls out, “Thanks, guys. Wish me luck!”  
  
He thinks maybe one of them says something in return, but he’s already halfway down the hallway. Blaine moves quickly through the lobby (“I’m pre-paid, Mrs. Needham, but you can bill my parents if there’s more!”) and runs to his car. Once he opens the car door, he throws his bag into the empty passenger seat and jumps in. And okay, yeah, he’s slightly dizzy from all the motion after being in his soulmate’s head, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.  
  
Dr. Daniels is right, of course. No need to risk anything. But he can still be cautious and quick at the same time, right?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Six minutes later he pulls into The Lima Bean parking lot. He snatches his wallet and phone out of his bag, stumbling as he gets out of the car. Through the window he can see the same group as before still at the tables inside. Telling himself to settle down, he walks in and stops. Blaine slowly turns to his left, trying to be nonchalant, to see his soulmate’s back.  
  
He has shortish brown hair, sort of styled up, and he’s wearing a red jacket and jeans. Right. So he’ll just go over and … what? What??  
  
God. No. He hasn’t thought of what to say. What do people in this situation say? Should he be direct? Take a few seconds? Get to know him first? The boy has his arm draped around the back of the chair where the talkative brunette sits. Are they friends?  
  
Focus. Right. He’ll just go over and say hi and see what happens. Wait. Scary Santana is getting up! No, crap, hide!  
  
Blaine quickly does an about face and flees to a table partially obscured by a large display of Lima Bean mugs. He can still see most of the group, though.  
  
This is productive and mature, really.  
  
Blaine stays hidden at the table for a minute, weighing his options and trying to formulate a game plan. His soulmate laughs now, though Blaine can’t hear it. The guy with the mohawk says something else, and his soulmate keeps laughing. Maybe mohawk isn’t as scary as he looks.  
  
Two people pass in front of him, and one stops at the table with the group he’s watching. Stalking? No, just watching. The girl calls out, “Okay, we’re done. Time to leave. I got a history test Monday that ain’t gonna study for itself. Hey Mike, can you give me a ride home so Kurt doesn’t have to go out of his way?”  
  
A tall, lean guy with short dark hair stands up and takes the hand of the girl in black Blaine remembers from before. “No problem, as long as Tina and I are at my house in time for dinner.”  
  
The girl in black rolls her eyes and says, “Asian dinner.”  
  
The next few moments happen very quickly.  
  
The couple holding hands starts arguing about Asian … something. Someone else says, “Well, if you guys are leaving, we’ll head out, too.”  
  
Then all of a sudden everyone at the table is leaving. His soulmate, who’s taller than he’d looked sitting down, turns around, and Blaine gets a look at his face for the first time. He’s good looking, most definitely. Kind of cute in a boyish way, with nice eyes. Blaine doesn’t feel any fireworks or anything, but a lot of people don’t the first time they see each other.  
  
His soulmate puts his arm back around the tiny brunette as they make their way to the front door, the brunette still chattering. “And you could come over after you eat dinner, and we could work on our duet together and then maybe watch a movie or something, right?”  
  
They make it all the way to the door and start outside before it finally hits Blaine that they’re leaving and if he doesn’t do something he’ll lose them. He jumps up and rushes to the exit, but he gets stuck at the back of the group as they single-file their way through the door. His soulmate and the girl had been toward the front of the group when they exited.  
  
Blaine finally squeezes through people standing around in the doorway but then comes to an abrupt stop. His soulmate’s arms are around the girl as they’re saying goodbye.  
  
And then he leans down to kiss her. On the lips. Like a real kiss.  
  
Someone yells from the direction of the parking lot. “Finn Hudson, I need to get home to start dinner, so if you don’t get over here in five seconds I am leaving without you, and you can explain to our parents why you had to walk home.”  
  
His soulmate breaks the kiss with a loud smack and yells back. “Hold on! I’m coming. I’m allowed to say goodbye to my girlfriend!”  
  
 _Girlfriend?_  
  
The same voice from before cuts across the parking lot. “5 … 4 … 3 …”  
  
“Fine! I’m coming.” He turns back to the brunette and kisses her quickly. “I’ll call you after dinner, Rachel. Bye!”  
  
“Bye! I’ll start putting together song ideas!”  
  
Blaine watches, stunned, as his soulmate runs quickly to a large black SUV and hops in the passenger side. He says something to the driver, but Blaine can’t hear it.  
  
And then they drive off. Blaine stands there, just outside the entrance to The Lima Bean, dumbfounded. He found his soulmate.  
  
His name is Finn Hudson.  
  
And he has a girlfriend.


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much to those who have read and/or commented so far! This part focuses on Blaine’s reaction to what he saw. Hope you enjoy!

Blaine sighs as he rolls over on David’s bed until his head is resting on Nick’s leg. He just finished telling the whole thing to Nick, David, Wes, Jeff, and Thad. Jeff, at the other end of bed, hangs off the side with his head upside-down. David and Thad are sprawled out on the floor, and Wes sits in the desk chair with his socked feet propped up on the desk.

“You’re sure it was a romantic-type kiss,” David says, more statement than question.

“Positive. They were embracing, it lasted longer than a peck, and Finn specifically referred to her as his girlfriend.” He closes his eyes. Maybe if he falls asleep he’ll wake up back at the beginning of the day before this ever happened.

Wes clears his throat. “The way I see it, there are five possibilities. Option number one: The procedure went wrong.”

“I’ve done a fair amount of researching on this over the years,” says Nick, “and I’ve never heard of a case where the procedure went wrong or the machines didn’t work properly so that it made a person see through someone else. I don’t think it works that way. If the procedure went wrong, Blaine wouldn’t have seen anything.” Wes and Nick exchange a quick look.

“Okay, then,” Wes continues, “I think we can safely rule that out. Option number two: Blaine made a mistake.”

All five heads turn to look at Blaine. “Sorry, guys, I really don’t think I did. I’ve been thinking about it since I left Lima. Less than twenty minutes passed from the time the connection broke to when I opened the door to the coffee house. He was in exactly the same place, surrounded by exactly the same people, and wearing jeans and a red jacket, oh. Idiot. It was a letterman’s jacket. He’s a jock.”

Wes nods. “Okay, we’ll call that one highly unlikely. I figured neither of those two would work. The last three are more probable. Option number three: he’s in the closet.”

“Well,” says David, “let’s be honest, it wouldn’t be the first time someone living in the middle of conservative, semi-rural Ohio kept his or her sexual orientation a secret. Especially a jock.”

Blaine sighs and rolls over to stare at the ceiling. “I’m sure that’s true, and I suppose I understand why. It’s just going to make it a hell of a lot more awkward to try to resolve this whole thing. Okay, option three is still on the table.” He looks at Wes. “Option four?”

“Yes, option number four. Finn is bisexual and the girl –“

“Rachel.”

“ – Rachel, right, is for real. Or at least not a beard, so to speak.”

There’s a groan from the foot of the bed as Jeff sits up. His face, which had been hanging upside-down for several minutes, is beet red. “I should  _not_  have stayed in that position that long. I think I might have brain damage. NobodysaysanythingIwillcutyousohelpme.” Jeff ignores the snickers around the room. “How did they seem together?”

Blaine thinks about it for a few seconds. “Finn might be a really good actor, I don’t know, but he seemed pretty genuine with her. His smile didn’t look false, and he was constantly touching her in some way – an arm around her shoulder or a hug. Plus, he looked into it while he was kissing her and then gave her another kiss before he left. None of that necessarily means he isn’t gay, but I think I’d have an easier time believing he’s bi.

“What does it matter right now, though? Ultimately, whether he’s gay or bi, I’m going to have to figure out a way to tell him I’m his soulmate. How am I supposed to do that when he has a girlfriend on his arm?”

You don’t have to figure that out now,” Jeff says. “You don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to, or you can start with an introduction and go from there. Regardless, don’t stress yourself out over it. There’s no timeline here.”

“I know you’re right, but it just seems like I should be doing more, you know?”

Thad holds up his hand. “Hold on. Wes said five options. What’s the fifth one?”

Wes glances at Nick and holds his gaze for a moment. “Option number five. Blaine is in the 2%.”

Blaine closes his eyes. He thought about this, certainly, but he was hoping someone would tell him why it wouldn’t be possible. “Shit.”

“Blaine!”

“Whoa.”

“Wow. I’ve never heard you swear.”

Wes sits back and gives Blaine a hard look. “Blaine, Warblers do not use profanity. It is unseemly in a gentleman.”

“Jeff gets to,” Blaine whines with a pout.

Wes sighs. “Yes … well … Jeff is a heathen child with no regard to discipline or tradition, but he has perfect pitch and is a fifth-generation Warbler. Sadly, compromises must be made.”

Jeff starts bouncing a little, then grins a little boy’s grin and proudly says, “Fuck.”

“I will call your mother, so help me.”

Then it’s Jeff’s turn to pout, but he still whispers, “fuck,” under his breath.

Blaine groans. “God, in the 2%? So I find my soulmate, really find him, but we’re in that weird group of people who connect with someone other than a romantic partner? So what? He’s my new best friend? My future cousin by marriage? His 2nd cousin once removed marries my 4th cousin twice removed and that explains our link?” He jumps up and starts pacing the room, waving his hands rapidly while he speaks.

“And do you know what this will do for my chances of finding someone? Someone I fall in love with, I mean? It’s difficult under the best circumstances, but to be gay along with it? It’s almost impossible! I read a study once about being gay in the 2%, and it terrified me.”

“What?” Thad looks a little perplexed.

Blaine faces him, growing agitated. “Did you know there are around 308 million people in the U.S.? And do you know how many of that 308 million would be like me if I were in the 2%? Only SEVEN THOUSANDS OF A PERCENT,” he yells.

“Blaine –“

“Start with only two percent of the population, then we can guess about five percent of that because I’m gay, even though no one really knows. And only 49% of those are men. Plus, because I don’t have any interest in dating an octogenarian, narrow it down to within ten years of my age, which is only 14%. And do you know what all that adds up to? A little over twenty-one thousand. Out of the whole country, I would be compatible with just about 21,000.”

“Don’t do this to yourself,” David interjects. “You can’t focus on percentages and numbers like that. You’ll drive yourself crazy, and you don’t even know anything for certain yet.”

Blaine sits on the floor, defeated. “Oh no, better to face up to reality, don’t you think? Because the thing is … the,” Blaine’s voice cracks, “the thing is that number doesn’t take into consideration things like attraction or common interests or who’s out of the closet and who isn’t already in a relationship. God, I’m going to be lucky if there’s half of that by the end of it, and then I actually have to go out and find them. That’s why I cannot, I absolutely cannot be in the 2%. I can’t handle that.”

“You know you have no control over it.”

“Yes, Nick. Do  _you_  know how much of a monumental karmic screw-over that would be?”

“I do, actually, since my mom is in the 2%.”

Blaine looks over, only to find Nick staring at the ceiling. “What?”

“I’m telling you, all of you this story, and then after tonight I expect to never hear about it again. Understood? And Blaine,” Nick looks down at him, “I’m not sharing this to scare you. I honestly hope it’ll help give you some perspective.”

He exhales loudly and takes another deep breath. “My parents were high school and college sweethearts. Happy, finish-each-other’s-sentences kind of love. They got married, started a family, and their lives were really, really good.

“About three years ago, after all this,” he waves his hands around, “soulmate stuff was out there, the popular thing to do was to have a couples session. Two people go into separate rooms and see through each other’s eyes at the same time. You could even call it romantic. Except not everyone who went in together was actually meant for each other.”

He pauses for a moment and sighs. “They brought these stupid dry erase boards and markers, so they could have a conversation while they were connected. But then they didn’t see through each other, so… big plan up in flames.”

Nick sniffs, and his voice turns bitter. “For my dad it was this woman in Florida. She happened to look down at her mail when it happened, so he was able to get her name and address. My mom, though, didn’t get a romantic soulmate. Turns out that she and her sister, my Aunt Jackie, are soulmates. Mom recognized the house. Mom was in shock, but Dad… God, Dad was just so … I don’t know. Oblivious, maybe? Stupid? A thoughtless, self-centered jackass?”

Blaine moves back to the bed, sitting with his arm around Nick’s shoulders to comfort him because he’s crying. “When it was all over, they had this huge,  _huge_ fight. I remember part of it. Dad wanted to go to Florida, but Mom was saying that it shouldn’t change anything. They still loved each other. They were still happily married with a family. Didn’t matter to my dad, though, because he left. Flew to Tampa, found the woman, divorced my mom.”

He stops to use the handkerchief Thad passed over. “Thanks.” Nick wipes his eyes. “Did you know you can now list not being soulmates as a legit reason to divorce? Yeah. My dad married the other woman, and they live in Florida. I hear from him like once a month. He tried more for a while, but I didn’t really want… I mean, he just walked out, and…” He looks down.

“Mom never got over it. Allison and I – sorry, my sister and I – tried to get Mom to find someone. She could still be happy. There are 2% dating websites and agencies and stuff, you know? But her depression is so deep, and she won’t do any of it. Dad came back about a year ago to try to talk to her. Said he missed her and wanted to be friends,” Nick sneers, “but she wouldn’t see him. I don’t blame her.

“Blaine, like I said, I’m not telling you this to scare you, and I’m not saying if you’re in the 2% that this is what will happen. Lots of people, tons of people, have very happy, fulfilling romantic lives. But you can’t have your whole happiness wrapped up in this crap. There are people with romantic soulmates who can’t make it work. There are 2 percenters who are mind-blowingly happy. And there are people out there who are perfectly content without knowing any of it.”

The six boys sit in silence for a few moments. Blaine brings his other arm around Nick to give him a full hug.

After a moment, Thad breaks the silence. “Nick, are you a Dissenter?”

Nick drops his head to Blaine’s shoulder. “I honestly don’t know. I  _can_  say I will never get strapped to one of those machines, I know that. But I don’t walk around with my eyes closed or anything so someone else can’t find me.” He sighs. “I’m 15-years-old. Who the hell knows what I am?”

No one says anything for several minutes, letting Nick and Blaine both calm down. Thad and David get up and clean up pizza boxes and dishes. Jeff goes back to hanging off the bed upside-down. Wes just sits quietly, thinking.

Eventually Nick sits up and looks around. “Right. Here’s what’s happening. We’re all going back to our rooms to put on pajamas and grab pillows and blankets and comforters or whatever. Jeff, David, you two are in charge of breaking into the kitchen downstairs.”

Wes slaps his hands over his ears. “Didn’t hear that.”

“Bring back whatever snacks you want, but if you find anything that looks or tastes remotely like chips and dip or chocolate cake or root beer, I order to you to grab it.”

Jeff jumps up and salutes. “You can count on me, sir,” he says before bounding out the door.

“Everyone back here in 20 minutes. We’ll come up with a game plan for Blaine, and then it’s movies ‘til we pass out. Okay?”

The remaining guys all agree and start to leave. “David,” Nick calls out as he leaves, “try to get Jeff back in one piece?”

David grins and, following Jeff’s earlier lead, salutes. “Aye, aye captain.”

* * * * * * * * *

Since their rooms are close to each other, Blaine follows Nick down the hall.

“Nick, I just want to apologize. I never would have said some of those things if I’d known about everything with you and your parents. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You didn’t know, man. And I swear I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I just think it’s dangerous to assume that one procedure, one event, even just one person can determine your happiness. I want you to be careful, Blaine, but I don’t begrudge you what you’re doing.”

“You don’t? I’d understand if you wanted to take a break from the conversation or ask us to talk about stuff like this when you aren’t around.”

“Well, ‘stuff like this’ is going to come up naturally in conversations with anyone. I can’t just refuse to talk about it, even if I wanted to. Thanks, though, but if we could never talk about  _my_  part in ‘stuff like this’ again, that would be great.”

“Done and done.” Blaine gives him a quick pat on the shoulder then heads to his room. “See you in a few minutes.”

* * * * * * * * *

Twenty-one minutes later, Blaine strolls through David’s door.

“Hey, soulmate searcher!”

“Hey, Jeff. Are you … what are you doing? 

“Dancing! Come on, Blaine, dance with me!”

“Sorry, but I don’t think that’s dancing. I think that’s just called kicking.”

Jeff continues to bicycle kick his legs as he lies on the floor. “Nope. I’m the one doing it, so it is what I call it, and I call it dancing. So dance with me!”

Just as Blaine is about to respond with a ‘no, thanks,’ David emerges from his private bathroom. “Sorry. He found the leftover cheesecake brownies from dinner tonight in the kitchen before I found him. He’s well on his way to a sugar high.”

“Nah. I’m like sugar middle at best here.”

Blaine chuckles. He notices he’s the last to arrive, except Nick. “Where’s your roommate?”

The kicking stops. “Oh. He got to the room about the time I was leaving for downstairs. Said to tell you guys he might be a few minutes late. I think he was going to call Allison.”

“Probably a good idea,” says Wes. “Since Blaine’s here now, though, we should get going. I’ve already started. Come over here.”

Jeff runs over to claim the only other chair in the room, now positioned next to Wes at the desk. He stares at Wes and frowns. “I thought we were all changing into our pajamas for Blaine’s Soulmate Sleepover Extravaganza. Why are you still in your regular clothes?”

“I’ll change later. I’ve been researching since you guys left. So. Googling Finn Hudson, Lima, Ohio, gives us several hits.” Wes clicks on one. “Is this Finn?”

The same face Blaine last saw jumping into a black SUV now gazes up at him from the computer screen. “That’s him. I don’t remember him having that goofy grin, though.”

The guys laugh. “Well, this page is the William McKinley High School football page.” He turns around to look at Blaine. “Your boy’s the quarterback.”

“Well, I like football, so we already have something in common. Are they any good?”

“Looks like last year they were pretty bad. Only won one game the whole season. This year, though, they’ve won their first four games, so they’re already much better.”

There’s a knock on the door as Nick enters. “Sorry I’m late. What did I miss?”

Jeff points to the laptop screen. “That’s Finn. He’s a goofy-looking quarterback.”

“I didn’t say he was goofy-looking! I said he had a goofy smile, but that can be cute,” Blaine protests. “What else came up?”

“Um. This one is trickier, but potentially really good for your situation.” He clicks on another link and points to a picture, leaving two of his fingers on part of the screen. “You said he was with a group, kind of eclectic-looking. Was this them?”

It’s a picture of a dozen teenagers, all smiling at the camera. “Yeah, some of them look familiar. That’s Finn on the left, with Rachel in front of him, and that’s definitely Santana sort of front row middle.” He tries to remember more of the faces he’d seen. “Yeah, I recognize them,” he points to the couple arguing in the coffee house. “And I’m pretty sure the blonde cheerleader is the one Santana wanted to go with us to the Sticks.”

Jeff’s mouth drops open. “ _That’s_  Santana and the other cheerleader? What’s the Sticks? Is that like a place to go make out or something? I’ll go! Do you still have her number on your hand? Can I have it? Do you think she’d go with me instead?”

“Heel, Jeff,” Wes warns. “If this is who you saw, then we have both a problem and an opportunity.” He removes his finger from the screen to reveal a sign in the lap of the guy in the wheelchair.

On the sign is written “Glee Club 2009.”

“He’s in their glee club,” Blaine shouts. “Oh my God, this is so perfect! We have even more in common!”

“Yes, but that’s part of the problem, too. The William McKinley glee club is called the New Directions.”

Thad and David both gasp. “No,” they whisper together.

Blaine looks at his two friends, confused. He glances at Jeff and Nick, who both appear as puzzled as he is. “What’s wrong with that?”

“We’re announcing it at Monday’s Warblers practice, anyway,” Thad says, “but the New Directions is one of the groups we’re competing against at Sectionals this year.”

This time it’s Nick and Jeff who gasp. Blaine is stunned. “He’s our competition?”

“ _They_  are, yes.”

Wes gazes straight at Blaine. “We have to be very careful here. We cannot do anything that would appear to be singling them out or spying. Even the appearance of impropriety would be problematic, not just for the show choir board, but for the Dalton administration.”

“I know, but…” Blaine mumbles, crushed. “Does this mean I can’t contact him until after the competition? I mean, I guess I can wait, I was just hoping…” Blaine trails off.

Wes shakes his head. “It could mean that, yes, but I don’t think it has to.” He smiles. “You know, up until about ten years ago, the Warblers used invite rival show choirs to a pre-competition meeting as a show of good faith and sportsmanship.”

“Why’d they stop?” Nick asks.

The answer comes from David. “Vocal Adrenaline,” he says darkly. “They took advantage one year and were able to hoodwink a naïve Warbler into giving up part of the setlist.”

“Like Hagrid and Fluffy and the dragon egg,” Jeff whispers, eyes wide.

David rolls his eyes. “With less alcohol and fewer magical creatures, but yes. So, Wes, I’m assuming you’re saying we should restart the tradition?”

“I think so. We’re not up against Vocal Adrenaline this year for Sectionals, and the third team in the competition is a group of elderly people getting their GEDs.”

“Okay, but how do we – wait, elderly people? Is that legal?” Blaine wonders. At nods from Wes and Thad, he continues. “Okay then, but how do we know Finn would show up to a meeting? Or are we saying that the everyone from both groups should get together?”

“Well, I guess we could do that, though I’m not sure how productive it would be, especially if it means Jeff would be around girls –“

“Hey!”

“But I don’t think we’ll have to, at least not at first.” Wes beams as he gestures to the laptop where he’s scrolled down the New Directions webpage. “Finn Hudson is listed as a co-captain. I’m sure he’d come to any meeting between leaders of rival choirs.”

“Wes, I swear on everything that is holy in this world that you are an absolute genius!” Blaine yells as he throws his arms up in triumph. “But wait.” He lowers his arms and thinks it over for a moment. “I’m not on the council. If it’s a meeting between leaders, I don’t think that’ll work.”

“That’s true you’re not, but I think it would be appropriate for our council to be joined by our lead singer, don’t you? I know that leaves out Jeff and Nick, but more than the four of us may look a little suspicious.”

Nick shrugs. “No worries. We understand, right Jeff?”

“I have surveillance equipment. I can put a video camera in someone’s –“

“No!” five voices exclaim together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you waiting for Kurt - I think he pops up in the next chapter...


	5. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m immensely grateful to those who’ve read and/or commented so far! You guys are tremendous. Hope you enjoy this part!  
> If you recognize it, I don't own it.

“David, let the record reflect the following songs received at least a plus-one majority among the Warblers in our secret ballot,” Wes says, “and will be considered by the council for use in our Sectionals performance:  _Beautiful Day; Bills, Bills, Bills; Firework; The Heart of Rock and Roll; Hey, Soul Sister; King of Anything;_   _My Humps;_ and  _Paris 1919_. Those of you who suggested these songs should be prepared tomorrow to discuss your nominations.”

Thad leans over to whisper, “We’re doing  _My Humps_  over my dead body. I don’t even know how a majority of Warblers voted for it.” Wes nods his head slightly in agreement.

David murmurs, “They just want to see Blaine have to perform it.”

Wes pauses before speaking to the group again. “The following songs failed to receive a plus-one majority:  _Acapella, Before He Cheats, Give It To Me, Use Somebody,_ and _Whip My Hair_. We thank you for the suggestions and wish you luck next time. Next on the agenda, we are pleased to announce our Sectionals competition. Thad, would you do the honors?”

“From the Continuing Education Program in Warren Township, we have the Hipsters. This is a new group made up of mostly senior citizens pursuing their GED.” There are a few puzzled looks at that, but no one says anything. “Our second competitors,” says Thad, “are the New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. They –“

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. What’s the name of the group?” Jeff’s smile is too big.

Thad rolls his eyes. “The New Directions. Yes, we know what it sounds like. No, I don’t know if they did it on purpose.”

Jeff shakes his head and smirks. “New Directions.”

“Why, thank you Jeff. The council very much appreciates your thoughtfulness in volunteering to shelve sheet music tomorrow during your free period.” David is the one smirking now. “How kind of you.”

“What?” Jeff’s eyes open wide. “But I didn’t … you can’t … that’s not fair.”

“You’ll find the music on the counter next to the door in the music library. Now then, Thad, I think you were telling us about the New Directions?”

Like most of the guys in the room, Thad tries not to laugh. “Yes, absolutely. New Directions is competing for the second year after a prolonged absence. In the early ‘90s they took Nationals but haven’t done much since. Their current director was a member of that championship team and is working to bring them back.”

David jumps in. “Over the weekend we emailed invitations to leaders of both groups, offering to meet. Our hope is to foster an atmosphere of friendly competition and good sportsmanship.”

“We heard back this morning from both groups,” Wes announces. “The Hipsters have graciously declined our offer. Their leader, Mrs. Mildred Moore, said two of their members recently had to drop out for health reasons, so their group must use all available time to reorganize.

“The New Directions faculty director, Mr. Will Schuester, wrote back to say he loves the idea but will leave the decision to his students. He assured us they’d consider it today,” Wes’ eyes flicker to Blaine, “and said to expect to hear from Miss Rachel Berry, one of their co-captains.”

Blaine’s eyes bug out a little at that.  _Rachel?_  The girlfriend, Rachel, would be contacting them? He’d assumed he’d have to meet her eventually, but he hadn’t given it much thought. Until now.

“If New Directions agrees, our council will meet with their representatives. We would also like to include Warbler Blaine, since he’s our designated lead, unless he or any other member have an objection.” Wes pauses, and when no one disagrees, moves on.

“Excellent. We’ll keep you all apprised of their response. On that note we are adjourned. We’ll see you all back here for practice tomorrow afternoon.”

As most Warblers start up conversations while they make their way out, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff walk up to the council’s table.

“So the email didn’t mention Finn?”

Wes drops his voice so as not to be overheard. “Sorry, Blaine. No mention of Finn. All Mr. Schuester said was what I told you guys earlier.” He picks up his satchel and starts walking toward the door, with his friends right behind.

Jeff reaches the exit first and opens the door, holding it open for his friends as they file out. He waggles his eyebrows as Wes passes and asks, “So he didn’t say anything else? Anything juicy we can use to help our dear friend Blaine on his quest? Or, you know, anything we can use to gain a leg up at Sectionals?” He waits until everyone passes before shutting the door and catching up with Wes.

“No, he didn’t, but even if he had, we are Warblers, Jeff. We are Dalton men. We do not use other people’s mistakes or shortcomings to further our own agenda.”

Jeff pouts and scuffs his feet on the floor. “Not like it’s spying or cheating or anything,” he mumbles.

“I’m grateful you’re willing to go the extra mile to help the Warblers, but that wouldn’t be the way.” Wes smiles at his younger friend. “However, I will be prepared to listen during practice tomorrow as you lobby us to perform  _Heart of Rock and Roll_.”

Jeff’s face lights up. “Oh my God, you have no idea. I have it all worked out in my head, and it’s going to be so good, I swear. Maybe I need visual aids.” He looks thoughtful for two seconds, his eyes growing wider. “Yes, I’m making visual aids tonight. It’s going to be amazing.”

“I recognized Nick’s handwriting on  _Paris 1919_ ,” David says. “Unusual choice. I’ll be interested to hear what you’re thinking as to how it can be translated into a performance.”

“Allison went through a Velvet Underground, John Cale phase last summer, and the song stuck.” He turns to Blaine. “Jeff and I have a bet going on whether you submitted Katy Perry or Destiny’s Child.”  
  
“I do love Katy,” Blaine replies, “but this time I proposed  _Bills, Bills, Bills_. It would sound incredible with the Warblers.”

“I knew it!” Jeff cries triumphantly.

* * * * * * * * *

That night, Blaine is in his room, just finishing his homework, when he receives a text.

 **Wes, 9:08pm** :  _Meeting New Directions tomorrow, 5pm, Sweet Aromas in Bellefontaine. Leaving Dalton at 4pm. Meet at the student parking lot entrance; we’ll take Thad’s car._

 **Blaine, 9:09pm** :  _That soon?!?_

 **Wes, 9:12pm** :  _Only time they could all do it, according to Rachel. Specifically mentioned her co-captain can’t miss football practice any closer to the end of the week._

 **Blaine, 9:14pm** :  _Who is “all?” Is their whole group coming?_

 **Wes, 9:14pm** :  _She didn’t say, but it doesn’t sound like the whole team._

 **Blaine, 9:16pm** :  _I’m meeting him tomorrow. TOMORROW. What if it goes badly? What if it goes well? Do I tell him?_

 **Wes, 9:20pm** :  _There’s no reason to make this anything more than a friendly meeting. If he seems open to you telling him, take the opportunity._

 **Blaine, 9:22pm** :  _I won’t sleep tonight._

 **Wes, 9:45pm** :  _To All Warblers: New Directions accepted our invitation to meet. Tomorrow is the only time all parties are available, so official practice is cancelled. However, Ethan and Nick will lead an informal practice at the usual time for any who wish to attend._

 **Blaine, 10:48pm** :  _Is it okay if I take a separate car tomorrow?_   _Since I don’t know how things will go, I’d like to have the option of sticking around if the need arises._

 **Wes, 10:51pm** :  _Understandable, but don’t get your hopes up, okay?_

 **Blaine, 10:52pm** :  _I’m not, I swear. Just planning for all contingencies._

 **Wes, 10:54pm** :  _If you’re sure. We’ll still meet at 4pm to carpool._

* * * * * * * * *

Blaine parks next to Thad’s car outside the coffee place in Bellefontaine. He tries to keep himself from shaking too badly as he and David get out of his car, joining Wes and Thad who wait close by. The four make their way up the sidewalk to the coffee shop and through the door. Before they can even look around, however, Rachel approaches them.

“Hello. I assume with those uniforms you’re the Warblers. I’m Rachel Berry, star and co-captain of the New Directions. These are my fellow team members,” she says crisply as she gestures to a table behind her where Finn and two others sit. “Which of you is Wes Montgomery?”

Wes, though slightly taken aback, shakes her hand. “Pleased to meet you Rachel. I’m Wes. Thank you so much for accepting our invitation. Have you ordered something to drink yet?”

The only other girl with their group, the same one who’d asked for a ride when Blaine was at The Lima Bean last week, declares, “Yeah, we all have drinks. Rachel made us skip last period and leave way early, so we’ve been here for over half an hour.” She rolls her eyes.

David is all manners. “I’m so sorry we kept you all waiting, then.”

“Not your fault,” the girl replies. “Go on and get yourselves something, though. Then we’ll do intros and stuff.”

Rachel whirls around to face the girl. “Mercedes! We agreed Finn and I would be the spokespeople.”

“No, we didn’t. You did.” Mercedes considers the Warblers. “Go on, boys. We’ll be here.”

David and Thad nod, and Wes says a quick “thank you,” before heading to the counter to put in their drink orders. Blaine hesitates for a split second, looking at Finn, before shaking his head and following the others. They each order a drink, and Wes buys several pastries and cookies they can share with the other group.

When they get back to the table and sit down, David introduces them. “Hi. I’m David Thompson, Warblers council member.” He points to his right. “You’ve already met Wes, our senior council member. To his right is Thad Stratton, the third member of the council.” David shifts slightly in his seat and points to his left. “And this is Blaine Anderson, our lead singer.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Blaine says, making eye contact with each person sitting across the table. His eyes linger a bit longer on Finn, but he tries not to be obvious about it.

“Welcome Warblers. As I said before, I’m Rachel Berry, lead singer and star.” Mercedes coughs, and Rachel glares at her. “On my right is Mercedes Jones –“

“Also a star and diva,” Mercedes interrupts.

Rachel continues as if Mercedes hasn’t spoken. “To my left is Finn Hudson, the other co-captain as well as our male lead.” Finn sort of waves, but he’s looking at the pastries in front of Wes and appears distracted. “And on Finn’s other side is Noah Puckerman –“

“Call me Puck.”

“– who is here for reasons unknown.”

“Just think of me as the group badass. I’m here to make sure you all don’t try and pull anything.”

“I assure you, that is not our intent.” Wes moves the platter of food to the middle of the tables that had been pushed together. “Now that introductions are over, please feel free to help yourselves. We ordered enough to be able to share.”

Finn sits up a little. “Awesome, dude! Thanks!” He grabs a napkin from the dispenser in the middle of the table and helps himself to several of the items on the plate.

David coughs and twists his head slightly toward Blaine. “Your boy likes to eat,” he murmurs before turning back around to face the table.

“While I don’t condone Puck’s threats, I am  _very_ curious as to why you wanted to meet. If this is some sort of psych-out,” Rachel says as she narrows her eyes, “it won’t work. We’re very good.”

“I, um, I’m sure you are.” Wes looks a little unsure of Rachel. “I promise we’re not here for any nefarious purpose. We just thought it would be a good idea to meet and get to know each other a little.”

Mercedes waves her hand at Rachel. “Sorry about her. We’re a little paranoid ‘cause last year another group came in and tried to mess with us. Sent someone to spy and even dated Rachel for a while. Then they egged her.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Thad exclaims. He, like the other Warblers, is horrified. “Did you report him and the team?”

“Nah. We invited them to our auditorium and sang at them,” Puck answers.

Blaine stares at him, then glances at his friends, who look just as shocked. “You … I’m sorry, but you  _sang_  at them?”

“Yeah,” Puck smirks. “But we totally got in their heads.” He holds up a fist that Finn promptly bumps.

“So, you, uh, you bested them in the competition, then,” David says uneasily.

“Oh, no, they still beat us at Regionals, and then they won Nationals.”

Wes sits up even straighter, if that was even possible. He’s obviously bewildered. “Vocal Adrenaline? Carmel High School’s Vocal Adrenaline? They’re the ones who did all that?”

“Yeah, dude,” Finn replies, talking around a mouthful of food. “Their leader Jesse St. Jerkface was the one who egged Rachel. And it was really bad, too, ‘cause sometimes she’s a vegan and –”

“Yes, thank you, Finn,” Rachel interrupts. She eyes the Warblers. “You’ll understand if we’re suspicious.”

Wes clears his throat. “Yes, I – I can see that. The Warblers have had their own run-in with Vocal Adrenaline, though too long ago for any of us to be a part of it.” He stops. “Maybe it would help to know a little about us.”

As Wes explains Dalton’s honor code, Blaine surreptitiously studies Finn. He doesn’t look any different than his pictures online, but he’s more of a jock stereotype than Blaine anticipated. Then again, they’ve only been around each other for a few minutes. Anyone can look like a stereotype when considered for only a brief period of time. Blaine just needs to keep an open mind.

“So, like, you can’t get away with anything?” Puck is saying when Blaine tunes back in. “Teachers can’t be everywhere all the time. I’m sure stuff goes down.”

Thad looks absolutely affronted. “Of course not. If a teacher or administrator isn’t around, a fellow student will step up.”

“Seriously?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine sees Wes look down at his pocket and pull out his vibrating phone. “My apologies. Normally I wouldn’t do this, but I need to make a call. Pardon me.” Wes leans over to David, and Blaine hears him say, “Warbler 911 text from Nick. Be right back.” David nods head slightly.

Blaine decides it’s time to change the subject. He tries to think of a way he can get to know Finn better without being obvious. “So Finn, Puck, your letterman jackets indicate you play football?”

Finn brightens. “Yeah, man, I’m quarterback, and Puck’s a tight end. We’re doing good this year with our new coach. She’s awesome.”

“Your coach is a woman?” Blaine remarks, pleasantly surprised. He reasons that if Finn is okay with bending gender stereotypes, maybe there’s hope.

“Yeah, I was skeptical at first too, but she’s doing really good. We’ve won, like, every game so far.”

“I wasn’t skeptical, I was –“

“Hang on, Nick.” Wes is back, standing over the table with an irritated look on his face. He glares at the New Directions. “Did you think we wouldn’t find your spy?”

“Spy? What spy?” Finn appears genuinely confused. “Did we send a spy?” he asks Rachel, who also seems puzzled.

“We absolutely did not.” She stares at Wes. “What are you talking about?”

“Right, so you expect me to believe you didn’t know that your teammate, Kurt, is at Dalton right this second?” He glances down at his fellow Warblers. “Nick caught him loitering in the hallway.” Thad, David, and Blaine all raise their eyebrows almost simultaneously and turn skeptical gazes on the New Directions members.

Mercedes looks skeptical. “Are you sure? That doesn’t sound like him.”

At the same time, however, Puck exclaims, “I can’t believe he did it! He’s got bigger balls than I thought.”

“NOAH!” Rachel yells.

Mercedes leans around Rachel to look Puck in the eye. “What do you mean you can’t believe he did it? What did you do?”

Finally noticing that several pairs of angry and/or confused eyes are directed at him, Puck shrinks in on himself a little. Blaine briefly glances over at Finn only to find him with his head down, eyes trained on the table in front of him. Puck shakes his head almost violently. “This totally isn’t my fault. I didn’t mean for him to actually go. I was just kidding.

“We’re doing that stupid guys sing girls songs thing in glee, and Kurt was getting all excited ‘cause this is like his big gay dream or something.” Thad glances at Blaine, eyebrows raised, but the latter is too focused on Puck to notice. “He was talking about, like, feathers in our costumes, so Artie said Kurt dressing up in a ball gown is what everyone would expect.” Puck’s voice drops a little. “And then I, uh, I sorta told him to go be useful and spy on the Warblers.”

Mercedes and the Warblers stare daggers at Puck. Rachel, however, is looking at her boyfriend. “Finn? Finn,” she questions quietly, “what did you say?”

Finn keeps his eyes on the table. “Nothing.” He shrugs his right shoulder slightly. “I mean, Kurt just left, so…”

Wes clears his throat and speaks into the phone again. “Hang on, Nick. It appears they didn’t send him, so this may not be what we thought it was. … Oh you did? … Yeah, okay.” Wes holds the phone away from his mouth. “Nick heard most of that. He’s sending Jeff to get Kurt something to drink.”

Blaine barely registers what Wes says. He’s so angry he’s starting to shake. Normally Blaine thinks he does a pretty decent job at keeping his temper in check, but with this – he’s been through that. He’s been the one picked on for being the gay kid, and damn it all if he’s going to sit there and keep quiet if it’s happening to someone else. “What is wrong with you? Are you really that homophobic?”

Rachel bristles. “I have two gay dads who are  _soulmates,_  and –“

“I wasn’t talking to you, Rachel. I was talking to those two.” He points to Finn and Puck.

“They’re idiots.” Blaine turns his eye on Mercedes, who also appears unhappy. “Look, as Kurt’s best friend, I don’t know what he’s thinking right now or why he listened to Puck of all people. But I can tell you that Finn and Puck are both idiots, and yeah, they’re both a little homophobic.”

Finn finally looks up. “Am not! I’m over at Kurt’s house all the time!”

Mercedes gives him a withering glance through narrowed eyes. “Yeah, you’re there because his dad’s dating your mom, not because you’re there to hang out with Kurt. And before you and Puck joined glee, you were right there tossing him into dumpsters and shoving him into lockers and calling him names with the rest of them.”

“You were what?!” Blaine cries, his voice going up an octave. He feels sick to his stomach. His soulmate is a bullying homophobe.  _Oh, God._

“I apologized for that!”

Puck, Finn, and Mercedes start bickering while Rachel stays oddly silent. Wes leans over to Blaine. “Can you believe this?” Blaine whispers. “Them?  _Him?_ That’s my soulmate, and I – what am I supposed to do with this?”

Wes shakes his head. “I know this is a lot to take in, but I think you should get back to Dalton to meet with Kurt. Jeff and Nick can keep him there until you arrive.  David, Thad, and I will stay here and sort this out.”

“What? Why?”

“Think about it Blaine. Why spy on the Warblers when he knows we’re meeting with his teammates?”

He takes a moment to think it through. Why would this guy go to Dalton right now? There’s no reason, not if his goal is to try to sneak into practice or listen to them rehearse. Surely Kurt would know that with several of the Warblers gone, he wouldn’t get much information. And if he’s doing this without his team’s knowledge, what’s the point? Unless he’s… Oh. Blaine’s eyes grow bigger.

When Wes sees that Blaine has it figured out, he murmurs, “You’re in the best position out of all of us to understand him and what he’s likely going through. He could use that right now, I’m sure.”

Blaine takes a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah, okay, tell Nick I’m on my way,” he whispers as he stands up, grabbing his coffee.

“Nick,” Wes’ voice is back to normal. “Blaine’s heading your way. Ask Kurt to stay but make it clear it’s his choice.”

“No! You can’t do that!” Mercedes stands, as if to stop Blaine. “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it. You can’t go after him.”

Puck starts to stand up as well before stopping at Blaine’s fierce look. “The dude’s kinda little, ‘bout as little as you, really. He’s not gonna be much in a fight.”

That’s it. Blaine has had it. These people are neither completely ignorant nor evil. These are people who appear to know right from wrong. They must understand on some level that they are contributing, both actively and passively, to an environment that makes it okay for the gay kid to be verbally and physically abused. Things were supposed to have gotten better after the soulmate research was released, but Blaine has to remind himself sometimes that not everyone is willing to give up old prejudices.

Plus, if Blaine’s being honest with himself, he’s utterly disappointed in Finn and really scared of what this means for their potential relationship. If a relationship is even possible. If a relationship is even what Blaine  _wants_ now. He feels betrayed, though rationally he knows that isn’t the case.

“You think I’m going over there to beat him up? Are you  _kidding_ me? You,” Blaine points at Puck, “say crap like that to this guy, after you used to physically assault him, and then try to what? Defend him from  _me_? So it’s okay for you to harass him, but when it’s someone else you suddenly grow a conscience? Do you even know how harmful and hateful you were being? What you’re doing to him, even if he acts like it doesn’t get to him?

“And you, Finn, seem to be under the misapprehension that because you didn’t actually do or say anything  _this time_  that you’re less at fault. Well, guess what – if you sat there and watched as others tried to tear him down and you didn’t try to stop it? You’re just as responsible and just as much to blame.”

Thad waits until Blaine finishes then says quietly, “I don’t know how you guys do things at your school, but we would never harm another student. Dalton has a zero tolerance bullying policy; even if we wanted to, which we don’t, the school would never allow any of us to harm another student, regardless of whether or not he attends our school. We’d be kicked out immediately.”

Finn looks confused again, which Blaine is starting to think might be his default setting. “But, uh, if you’re not going there to mess with him, why’re you leaving?”

“I’m going over to talk to him, because obviously he needs someone who’s willing to actually listen.”

Mercedes appears offended at that. “I listen.”

“And someone who understands.”

“Most of us get picked on for being in glee, Blaine,” Rachel says softly. “We all understand.”

“Are any of you tortured for being gay?” No one answers. “Well, that’s something I  _can_  understand.”

Four pairs of eyes widen with surprise. “Wait, you’re –“

“Yes, Finn, I’m gay. And if my guess is correct, Kurt isn’t at Dalton to spy on the Warblers.”

It takes a second to sink in, but when it does Mercedes slowly sits down, looking shocked. “Oh. He’s…“ She glances at Rachel, who has her head in her hands. Mercedes looks back up at Blaine. “Right, okay. Go.”

“Yeah.” He turns to David. “I’ll see you guys back at school.”  He heads for the door.

“I don’t understand. If Kurt isn’t there to spy, what’s he doing?” Finn asks.

The last thing Blaine hears before he opens the door is Mercedes’ quiet reply. “He’s there to check out Dalton.”

* * * * * * * * *

The forty-five minute drive back to school is bad for Blaine because it gives him too much time to think. He’s determined to put aside his own issues and be a resource for Kurt, though. He doesn’t even know the guy, but some things transcend the normal rules of friendship. Things like homophobic assholes in the middle of Ohio who make life miserable for the gay kid. He’ll deal with his complete disappointment and fears about Finn later.

When Blaine arrives at the practice room, though, there’s no sign of anyone who isn’t a Warbler. He spots Nick and Jeff at a table in the corner and heads over. Jeff sees him coming and stands up.

“Hey Blaine. I’m sorry, but he left about ten minutes ago.”

“Oh.” That’s unexpected. “Did he say why?”

“It was my fault.” Jeff is obviously miserable. “We were talking, trying to keep him here like we were supposed to. He knew someone wanted to talk with him, but he still thought it was about the spying. We didn’t mention  _why_  you wanted to talk or that you were coming from the meeting or anything, just in case he bolted. Then I … we were talking about our friends, and I said it sounded like his glee club flipped out a little when they found out he was here.”

“Jeff!”

“I know, I know,” he moans, sounding as if he might cry. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I wasn’t even thinking, but he got this look on his face and said he had to leave.” He stares down at his feet. “I’m so sorry, Blaine. We asked him to stay.”

“I was really starting to like him,” Nick says. “Kind of quiet, but sort of funny and wry. Smart and a little sarcastic. I don’t think he’s really planning to transfer, but I do think he’d fit in here if he wanted. It’s too bad he left.”

“Yeah, it really is. It’s okay, though.”

Jeff looked up. “It is?”

“I’ll still reach out to him, still offer to be a friend. He has to be on Facebook, right?” He stiffens, thinking back to the meeting just an hour earlier. “You guys didn’t see his teammates. Only one of them seemed to be at all sensitive to what Kurt must go through, and I don’t think she truly gets it. The rest of them just pile on, from the sounds of it.”

Nick smiles at Blaine. “I’m glad you’re going to try to get in touch. I think it would be good for him. He seemed lonely.” He pauses, and then his eyebrows shoot up as he remembers the meeting. “How did it go? What’s Finn like?”

Blaine groans. “God, don’t ask, please. It was bad. Very, very bad, and I don’t have the energy to relive it. The other guys should be back shortly. Ask them for a full account when they get in.” All of sudden he’s exhausted. He turns to leave, calling out over his shoulder, “Thanks for your help, guys. I’m going to grab something for dinner to take up to my room and try to decompress a little. See you in the morning.”

 

* * *

**A few things from this chapter as well as upcoming events:**

**1. Blaine – I know some expected to see Blaine fall all over Finn, but I’m not sure that’s realistic (in this fictional world). In the show, Kurt’s crush on Finn stems from 2 main things: Kurt is lonely, and Finn is the “nicest” of Kurt’s bullies. Neither applies to Blaine. If anything, the fact that Blaine has been idealizing his soulmate only sets up more of a blow when Finn doesn’t meet those extreme expectations.**   
**2.  Blaine’s temper – We know from later episodes that Blaine  _does_ get angry, especially when he perceives injustice to himself or others. In NBK, when Blaine confronts Karofsky, he sees someone closeted and scared. It doesn’t justify Karofsky’s actions, but it does allow Blaine more patience at first. Finn and Puck have no such “defense” and that, coupled with Blaine’s frustration over Finn, leads him to challenge them.**   
**3. Mercedes calls out Finn and Puck – Like many people, she wants to speak her mind but feels more comfortable and more apt to do so when she has people who agree with her. The Warblers give her that in this situation.**   
**4. Kurt – Early in the next chapter begins our real interaction between Kurt and Blaine, but we needed to get through the meeting with Finn and Blaine first. Never fear, though. This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, and in order to do that, we need Kurt, right?**   
**5.[Sweet Aromas](http://www.sweetaromascoffee.com/) in Bellefontaine is a real place. Never been there myself, but it looks nice.**


	6. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I cannot express how appreciative I am of everyone reading. It's just so lovely to know that people are out there. This story is the first fic I've ever written, so I wasn't quite sure what to expect. You guys have exceeded my expectations and for that I am beyond grateful.

Blaine has been trying, unsuccessfully, to distract himself with homework ever since he got to his room two hours ago. He would prefer to stay in denial a little longer and not have to think about the meeting from that afternoon with the New Directions. His rambling brain, however, has other ideas.

 _Finn. The guy is just so clueless. Even if this isn’t meant to be romantic, even if he isn’t gay or bisexual, how can we be soulmates? Isn’t your soulmate supposed to be the one you connect with above all others? Unless Finn has some hidden, untapped well of intelligence and compassion buried deep down, past the football and the obliviousness and the, God, the homophobia, I don’t see how this is going to work. There_ are _the people who don’t get along with their soulmates or who can’t be in a relationship. Maybe we’re one of those._

_What happens if we’re one of those?_

_Then again, people are a product of their environment, right? If Finn’s hanging around with guys like Puck, I can see how he wouldn’t be challenged intellectually or praised for his sensitive side. Maybe what he needs is to spend more time around people who don’t pride themselves on being a “badass.” I wonder what his life is like outside school, what his parents might be like. What kind of influence they have. What they do. Are they nice? Would they be open to a Finn’s soulmate being a boy?_

_Hold on!_ Blaine sits up. _Mercedes said Finn was over at Kurt’s house because their parents are dating. If their families are spending time together, that must mean it’s serious, right?_

_Kurt. If Kurt knows Finn pretty well, I could find out more about him through – No. No, that’s not okay. It is not okay to use Kurt to learn more about Finn. But what if I do both? What are the ethics of genuinely wanting to help a guy who needs a friend and secretly hoping to get something else out of it, too?_

_No. How can you expect Kurt to trust you, to let you help him, if you have another agenda? Doesn’t matter whether he knows what you’re doing or not; it’s still a breach of trust, right? Right. So, if Kurt brings up Finn, I won’t discourage it, but I won’t follow-up, and I definitely won’t ask. They are separate. Kurt is my friend, and that’s it._

_Crap! Except that Kurt_ isn’t _my friend. Not yet, anyway. Talk about getting ahead of myself! Kurt doesn’t even know who I am._

Blaine grabs his laptop off the desk and carries it with him as he sits on the bed. He opens his Facebook account and searches for “Kurt Hummel.” Fortunately the name isn’t all that common; Blaine finds him easily. Most of Kurt’s account is on private lockdown, but there are a couple of pictures in which he’s tagged that are accessible.

 _I don’t recognize him from that day at The Lima Bean. Maybe he wasn’t there. Oh, of course – he wasn’t there._ Blaine rolls his eyes at himself. _Kurt was the one who had to go home after being slushied. He’s cute, though. I’m sure I would’ve remembered if he’d been there later when I came back to find Finn._

Blaine sends Kurt a friend request; it takes him over half an hour to craft a message he thinks sounds okay and not completely stalker-ish.

> Hi, Kurt.  
> You don’t know me, obviously, but I’m the Warbler you were waiting on today  
> before you had to leave. I’m sorry I missed you. After talking with your friends this  
> afternoon, it sounds like you and I have some things in common.  
> I thought maybe you’d like to talk sometime or maybe just have someone listen. I  
> know what it’s like to be singled out for being different. I’m all too familiar with  
> waiting for someone to care because I’m being bullied for being gay.  
> I want you to know that I care, Kurt, and if you’d ever like to chat – about your  
> school situation or music (but not glee while we’re competitors!) or even just the  
> latest issue of Vogue – I’m around.  
> Hope to hear from you soon, but if I don’t, good luck at Sectionals.  
> Blaine

He hopes he hasn’t messed up with the _Vogue_ mention. Blaine isn’t proud of it, but he’s sort of relying on stereotypes here, both the general gay stereotype and the fact that Puck said Kurt was happy to discuss their costumes (with feathers).

After he sends the request to Kurt, he wonders if maybe he should friend the others he met today. He sends requests to Mercedes (because she seemed the most normal), Rachel (because he can’t legitimately think of a good reason not to), and Finn (because even though Blaine still can’t think of him without cringing, he can’t run away from this). However, Blaine cannot bring himself to friend Puck.

Next, Blaine returns to his homework. He really ought to study for his upcoming English test, but he can’t focus at _all._ He settles for doing more geometry homework. The math problems might be taxing, but at least they’re fairly repetitive and somehow require less concentration.

Forty-five minutes and nineteen problems later, Blaine checks his Facebook account. Mercedes has accepted his request, and Kurt has messaged him back.

> Blaine,  
> Thank you for your message and for this afternoon. Mercedes said you stood up for  
> me. That means a lot, especially since you don’t even know me. I don’t get that kind  
> of help much.  
> I’d like to accept your friend request, but I’m not sure I should. Rachel’s already  
> upset, and if she sees I’m friends with a competitor, I’ll never hear the end of it.  
> I mean that literally; that girl can shriek like a banshee, and my ears might never  
> recover. I need my ears, Blaine.  
> Also, one more serious point before I move on to the heaven that is Anne Hathaway  
> and the November Vogue photo spread. I didn’t leave Dalton because of you or the  
> Warblers. (Mostly.) When I found out Finn knew where I was, I needed to get home  
> to intercept him. Our parents are dating, and we usually have dinner together. Finn  
> can’t keep his mouth shut, and my dad wouldn’t have been okay with me driving to  
> Westerville without telling him. I am sorry I couldn’t stay.  
> Aaaaaand now you will regret bringing up Vogue. Anne Hathaway. Gorgeous. Go.  
> Kurt  
> P.S. Maybe we can meet for coffee sometime without it turning into a mini-drama.

Blaine beams. He hasn’t really been all that worried about whether or not he’ll like Kurt. There wasn’t a question, really, after Nick said he likes him, but Blaine is pretty certain now they’ll get along. Although it’s getting late and Blaine should go to bed, he sends one last message.

> Kurt,  
> If it makes you feel better, Mercedes accepted my friend request. And while I  
> understand about Rachel, I hope you’ll reconsider.  
> Important matters: Anne Hathaway is stunning. The description of her as a cross  
> between Leslie Caron and Audrey Hepburn was dead on, and you have to  
> understand that I have loved Leslie Caron since I first saw her in An American in  
> Paris when I was seven years old. The picture of Anne on the staircase in the white  
> gown made me gasp it’s so perfect. *She’s* so perfect. My only complaint, actually,  
> is the cover. I know I have an amateur eye, but in my opinion the touch-ups are too  
> much. It’s like they airbrushed out her vibrancy. Does that sound weird?  
> I would love to meet up for coffee. This weekend is bad, but maybe next week? The  
> place in Bellefontaine was good and would be roughly equidistant.  
> Going to bed now, but we’ll talk soon.  
> Blaine

He sends the message then gets ready for bed. Right before he turns off the lights, he checks Facebook one more time. Already there’s another message from Kurt, along with a notification that he accepted Blaine’s friend request.

> If Mercedes gives you the okay, that’s good enough for me. Not only that, but how  
> could I not accept the friend request of someone who has the same reaction to the  
> Anne photos as myself? The first thing I thought when I saw the cover was, “who is  
> this Stepford Anne??” but then I opened it and pored over the Audrey-esque  
> pictures and promptly forgot about the cover. C’est magnifique!  
> I would love to have coffee next week. We can talk more Vogue then, so bring your  
> copy. Let me know when you’re available.  
> Good night, Blaine.

Blaine happily shuts down his computer, turns off the lights, and slides into bed. Even though the circumstances aren’t ideal, Blaine already finds himself eager at the prospect of a new friendship. He hopes it will be good both for himself and for Kurt.

* * * * * * * * *

Over the next few days, Blaine and Kurt realize they have so much more in common than just _Vogue,_ especially since it quickly becomes apparent that Kurt’s knowledge of and interest in fashion far exceeds Blaine’s. They also share similar interests and tastes in music, movies, television, politics, food, travel, ambitions… The list may well be endless, and Blaine wonders if there’s anything on which Kurt _doesn’t_ have an opinion.

(And if Blaine also happens to find out that Kurt’s dad is remarkably accepting and supportive and Carole is kind and lovely and gets along wonderfully with Kurt, well he didn’t specifically _ask._ He’d be kidding himself if he said he isn’t relieved, though. At least that’s one less thing he has to worry about when he reveals everything to Finn.)

At first his chatting with Kurt is confined to Facebook, but they’re talking so much (and Blaine has _never_ done that in class) that soon they exchange phone numbers so they can text. Kurt is witty and intelligent, sensitive and snarky. Blaine has friends, very dear friends, but this feels different. They text, email, and Facebook throughout the day. Their conversations are kind of all over the map.

 

Thursday  
 **Kurt, 12:17pm** : _Shouldn’t being a “friend of Dorothy” (and why do ignorant jocks think that’s an insult?) come with more perks? Why can’t I drop a house on someone? I feel like that’s something she should teach me._

 **Blaine, 12:22pm** : _I think it requires a permit now._

 **Kurt, 12:24pm** : _Well, there goes that idea. I’ll never pass the background check._

 **Blaine, 12:26pm** : _Kurt! What are you hiding in your shadowy past? Illegally transporting a flying monkey? Owning a Munchkin sweatshop?_

 **Kurt, 12:31pm** : _Worse. Hijacking Glinda’s bubble._

 **Blaine, 12:32pm** : _KURT! How could you?_

 **Kurt, 12:34pm** : _There was an Alexander McQueen sample sale, Blaine, and I don’t own ruby slippers. How else was I supposed to get there?_

 **Blaine, 12:39pm** : _Does Alexander McQueen have sample sales?_

 **Kurt, 12:42pm** : _Really, Blaine? THAT’S your problem?_

 

Friday  
 **Blaine, 5:55pm** : _Just finished Warbler practice. Nick says hi._

 **Kurt, 6:01pm** : _Hi, Nick. Sorry again about running out the other day._

 **Blaine, 6:03pm** : _Nick says don’t worry about it, and he understands. (I told him very generally why you had to leave. I hope that was okay.)_

 **Kurt, 6:04pm** : _That’s okay._

 **Blaine, 6:11pm** : _Jeff says hi, too. He wants me to make it clear that if he’d known he was allowed to say hello he would have done so before Nick._  
 **Blaine, 6:16pm** : _Hi Kurt! It’s Jeff. Hi! We miss you. Will you come spy on us again? We didn’t get to finish talking about your favorite Matthew Perry movies since Nick kept interrupting. Or is it our turn to spy on yohtfxaz_  
 **Blaine, 6:19pm** : _Sorry. Had to wrestle Jeff to get my phone back. He’s a big overgrown kid, but he’s sort of a savant at breaking into people’s phones or computers or whatever._

 **Kurt, 6:22pm** : _:) Tell Jeff hello, and I’ll try to visit sometime soon. Maybe we can have a Matthew Perry marathon._

 **Blaine, 6:25pm** : _Oh Kurt, you have no idea what you’ve done._  
 **Blaine, 6:31pm** : _It’s Jeff again!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

Saturday  
 **Kurt, 1:43pm** : _Do you have a crush on Robert Downey, Jr.?_

 **Blaine, 1:56pm** : _Um, what?_

 **Kurt, 1:57pm** : _On Facebook - you’ve liked pages for every movie he’s ever done. I’m just curious._

 **Blaine, 2:00pm** : _Oh! No crush. I respect his talent, but all those likes are from a Facebook-liking frenzy at 3am after watching Sherlock Holmes twice in a row with David._  
 **Blaine, 2:01pm** : _Why? Do you have something against RDJ?_

 **Kurt, 2:03pm** : _No, nothing against him. Like I said, just curious._

 **Blaine, 2:12pm** : _Are you Facebook stalking me, Kurt?!? ;p_

 **Kurt, 2:18pm** : _I don’t know what you’re talking about Blaine. I’m simply learning more about my new friend via a socially accepted medium instead of reading a completely pointless English assignment._

 **Blaine, 2:20pm** : _What’s the English assignment?_

 **Kurt, 2:21pm** : _Ethan Frome_

 **Blaine, 2:22pm** : _Oh. Ugh. Stalk away._

 

Sunday  
 **Blaine, 9:38pm** : _Of the following, which is your favorite ice cream flavor: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, butter pecan, dulce de leche, rocky road, mint chocolate chip, peppermint, pistachio, or chocolate chip cookie dough?_

 **Kurt, 9:51pm** : _What? I don’t eat much ice cream, Blaine._

 **Blaine, 9:54pm** : _Just pick one. Whichever is your favorite or closest to it._

 **Kurt, 9:57pm** : _Fine. Dulce de leche, I suppose._

 **Blaine, 10:03pm** : _Oh, Kurt. I’m so sorry._  
 **Blaine, 10:04pm** : _According to this internet quiz, you will have a mildly successful career as a fascist dictator before being trampled to death by koala bears._

 **Kurt, 10:06pm** : _Slowly back away from the internet, Blaine. It wants your soul._

 **Blaine, 10:07pm** : _My favorite is pistachio, so I can look forward to being someone’s trophy wife after my stint as an Olympic archer._

 **Kurt, 10:08pm** : _If you’re an archer, why can’t you kill the koala bears?_

 **Blaine, 10:10pm** : _Sorry, Kurt. The internet has decreed it so. Also, koala bears are too cute to bring down with arrows._

 **Kurt, 10:12pm** : _You’re choosing koala bears over me?_

 **Blaine, 10:14pm** : _We all have to make sacrifices._

 

Monday  
 **Kurt, 9:32am** : _Blaine. I don’t know exactly what you and the other Warblers said to Puck and Finn last week, but thank you._  
 **Kurt, 9:34am** : _The New Directions guys are around me most of the day as a “protection squad” now. Puck keeps calling me Mr. President._

 **Blaine, 10:03am** : _All I did was get angry and lash out inappropriately. They’re the ones who decided to do something. I think they were also scared of losing you to Dalton._

 **Kurt, 10:38am** : _I don’t think you understand. They would never have done this before. And even if they had, Puck still would have called me The First Gay or The First Lady._  
 **Kurt, 10:39am** : _I’m buying the coffee tomorrow._

 **Blaine, 11:07am** : _About the coffee… I have to cancel._  
 **Blaine, 11:09am** : _I really, really don’t want to, but my mom called this morning, and I have to go home tomorrow night. My parents are having a dinner party for some clients, and I’m expected to be there._  
 **Blaine, 11:09am** : _I’m so sorry._

 **Kurt, 12:15pm** : _It’s not your fault, Blaine. I understand. Family comes first._

 **Blaine, 12:19pm** : _Well, like it or not I have to be there. Can we reschedule for later this week?_

 **Kurt, 12:25pm** : _Of course._

 **Blaine, 12:28pm** : _Kurt? I really am sorry._

 **Kurt, 12:34pm** : _I know you are, and I don’t think you’re the type to cancel if you didn’t have to._

 **Blaine, 12:36pm** : _I swear I wouldn’t._  
 **Blaine, 12:37pm** : _Could we maybe meet this afternoon for coffee? I don’t mind driving to Lima since I had to cancel our other plans!_

 **Kurt, 12:41pm** : _I can’t today! I have a performance for the football coach with the glee guys, and then it’s my turn to make dinner for Dad, Carole, & Finn._  
 **Kurt, 12:42pm** : _Don’t feel bad, Blaine. I promise I understand, and we’ll get together soon._

**Blaine, 12:43pm** : _Performance for the football coach?_

 **Kurt, 12:45pm** : _Trust me when I tell you it’s a long story. Have fun with your parents!_

* * * * * * * * *

Blaine doesn’t quite know what he’s doing here, or why he faked being ill in his last class to do so. He knows he shouldn’t be spying, and he isn’t, really. Sure, he may see a performance, but only because he’s looking for Kurt. Of course Blaine won’t tell Wes or the council or the Warblers about anything he happens to see. Even if he wanted to, they wouldn’t listen once he told them where he got his information.

It’s just that Blaine has really, _really_ been looking forward to meeting Kurt. The two of them have so much in common, and he just knows, deep down, they’re meant to be great friends. Plus, Blaine knows what it’s like to be lonely, to be the black sheep, to wish you were seen and heard as more than some label. Kurt deserves better than friends who only remember to have his back when they’re shamed into it.

None of which explains why he’s wandering the halls of William McKinley High School, hoping to stumble across a glee performance for the football coach.

Drums. He hears a drumbeat down the hallway to his left and sets off at a quick pace, trying to pinpoint the sound. Now there’s more music than the drums. Guitar and vocals. _Stop in the Name of Love?_ They sound pretty good. And … that’s also _Free Your Mind?_ Wow.

Peering into rooms as he makes his way down the hall, he stops at an office with the lights off. The opposite wall of the office has a window into a choir room where there’s a line of guys singing to girls. He can see Finn (Oh, right, _Finn_ ), Puck, and another guy he sort of recognizes on the end closest to himself.

Then a blonde guy steps forward to sing to a blonde cheerleader while the other guys back up and form a diagonal line. It’s hard to tell from his position, but that might be Kurt at the back. The guys step forward to reverse the diagonal, and now Blaine can see Kurt perfectly.

Oh. He’s even better looking than in his pictures. He’s kind of gorgeous, actually. Blaine already knew Kurt was good-looking, obviously, but what the pictures don’t capture is that twinkle in his eye or the grace of his movements or the confidence he exudes when he’s singing. And he’s particularly adorable when he dances. Blaine knows he’s grinning like an idiot, but he can’t help it.

Kurt dances forward with the rest of the guys toward the girls, and he guesses Mercedes was telling the truth about being his best friend because Kurt is singing to her. The way Kurt sort of shuffle-scoots up to Mercedes, though, is maybe the most endearing thing he’s ever seen and –

And then there’s a figurative bucket of cold water. It’s so abrupt that Blaine is almost shocked by it. Because that’s Finn’s voice, singing to Rachel. That’s his soulmate’s voice, and Blaine should be focused on him. The truth is that he can think Kurt is cute (because he is) and that they have a lot in common (because they do), but none of it matters. Finn is the one he’ll know for the rest of his life, even if it turns out he’s straight and they will only ever be friends. Finn is the one who deserves Blaine’s attention, even if they did get off to a rocky start. And Kurt has his own soulmate somewhere, one he’s meant to be with. One who is most definitely _not_ Blaine.

So this feeling Blaine has that could easily turn into a crush cannot happen.

The New Directions guys finish their song, and the football coach says something. Blaine’s not entirely sure what it is because he’s already halfway out the door, running back to his car, running away from Finn and Kurt and this ridiculous mess he almost got himself into. Finn is his soulmate. Kurt will only ever be a good friend. 

* * * * * * * * *

As soon as Blaine is back in his car, he’s dialing Wes’ number.

“Hey Blaine! How are you feeling? Trent told Thad that you were ill in your last class.” Wes’ voice is warm and comforting. Blaine feels like he might cry.

“I am. I mean, I’m not. I mean … I had to leave campus, and now I’m –“ He stops. Can he tell Wes he pretended to be sick and just saw a New Directions performance?

“Blaine? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I … I’m at the school of one of our competitors, and I just saw them perform a number.”

There’s a pause before Wes speaks again, this time with a much sterner voice. “You cannot tell me anymore, Blaine.”

“I know! I wasn’t going to, I swear. I didn’t come here to spy, I mean not really. I just wanted to see someone.”

“Kurt?”

“Yeah, I know it’s – hold on. How did you know it was Kurt? Why not Finn?”

“Because,” Wes sighs, “Finn is not the one you’ve been talking about nonstop for almost a week.”

“I have not!” Blaine shakes his head, even though Wes can’t see him. He’s sure he hasn’t been talking about Kurt that much.

“Yes, you really have. At this point I may know more about Kurt than I do about you.”

Blaine feels completely lost. He rests his head back on the seat headrest and looks up at the ceiling. “I just, I think I kind of like him or could like him, but I don’t know what to do.”

“Blaine,” Wes says quietly, “does Kurt know Finn is your soulmate?”

He really is going to cry. “No.”

“Why not?” There’s no judgment in the question. It’s more like when one of his teachers asks a question they know the answer to, hoping he’ll know the answer as well.

“It’s a personal thing, Wes. I don’t have to tell everyone.” Blaine doesn’t want to sound defensive, but he’s pretty sure he fails. His throat feels a little tighter.

“No, you don’t. I’m sure there are several people you haven’t told. But is that why you haven’t mentioned it to Kurt?”

Of course Wes asks that. And if Blaine is honest with himself… “I don’t want him to know. I like Kurt, and I think that with some time it could have maybe been something more than friendship. But this thing with Finn makes that so complicated, or maybe the thing with Kurt complicates matters with Finn. I don’t know about _anything,_ and I’m just so confused and –“

Blaine finally does break down a little. He feels tears sliding down his cheeks, and his breath hitches as he says, “I don’t get that feeling with Finn, that feeling you sometimes hear about, the one everyone hopes to have with his soulmate. Fireworks and tunnel vision and love at first sight.

“And I,” he sniffs, “I know that was maybe unrealistic, but I wanted to feel it for Finn. I just, I don’t have that connection, or any connection really, with him, and I’m scared this means we’re in the two percent. What if Finn is just someone I’m kinda friends with? Where does that leave me?” Blaine cries in earnest now and lets out a small sob. “I don’t _want_ Finn to be my soulmate,” he says quietly.

“I know, Blaine. I know you don’t.” There’s a long pause as neither speaks. Blaine takes the opportunity to wipe his eyes with his hand and try to pull himself together. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah,” he replies shakily.

“Do you honestly like Kurt, or are your feelings toward him a reaction to the news about Finn and your disillusionment with him at the meeting last week?”

“I –“ Blaine sits up in his car, and thinks about it for a moment. He really does have so much in common with Kurt, and Blaine doesn’t think the connection is all in his head. On the other hand, it is kind of suspicious that he would start to develop the inklings of a crush right after the disastrous meeting with Finn. “I’m not sure. I think maybe both?”

Wes hums his agreement. “Before anything else, you need to figure that out. And also, you need to be honest with Kurt. He has his own soulmate somewhere who he might be waiting for. Have you guys talked about that at all?”

“No, I’ve sort of been avoiding it. I will, though, I promise. We were supposed to have coffee tomorrow, but I had to cancel. Maybe I can reschedule for Thursday when we don’t have practice and tell him then.”

“Well, I’ve scheduled an impromptu Warbler performance for the commons on Thursday, but I’m sure you guys could meet after. That’s a good idea.”

Blaine starts to see the slightest inkling of a plan (and of course Wes would _schedule_ an _impromptu_ performance). “We’re doing a song?”

“The council liked the way _Teenage Dream_ sounded in practice, but we don’t think it’s quite right for competition. David thought it might work well for a school performance, though.”

“Wes! Could I invite Kurt? It’s nothing we’re doing for Sectionals so it wouldn’t give him any inside information, and it would even up the fact that I saw them sing today!” Silence. “Please, Wes?” Blaine is not above begging.

Wes’ stern voice is back. There are braver men than Blaine who have been quelled with that voice. “You realize you’re asking for our competition to see us prior to Sectionals?”

“Wes, it’s nothing he couldn’t find on YouTube. There are Warbler performances from previous competitions and school concerts there, you know.”

“Yes, all of which are there against my will.” He stops, and Blaine knows he’s considering it. “Fine, under one condition.”

“Yes! Name it! Whatever!”

“I need his word he won’t report back to his glee club with what he sees.”

“I swear it’ll be fine. I’ll tell him. You have no reason to worry.” Blaine does his best not to cheer. “Thank you, Wes.”

“You’re welcome.” Wes’ voice sounds lighter than it was a moment ago. “Are you heading back here for dinner?”

“Yeah, I’m still in their school parking lot, but I’ll leave as soon as I hang up.”

“Okay then. See you before long.”

“Thanks again, Wes.” Blaine ends the call then switches over to his texts. He sends a message to Kurt.

 **Blaine, 3:54pm** : _What are your plans for Thursday afternoon?_

As Blaine turns on the car and pulls out of the parking lot, he thinks about Thursday. He’ll perform for Kurt, and then they can go for coffee, where Blaine will tell him all about Finn. Kurt will tell Blaine about his own soulmate, if he knows, and then Blaine can let go of this burgeoning crush and focus on what needs to happen next with Finn. He can keep Kurt as a close, maybe even best, friend. Yes, perfect.

He hopes it will work.


	7. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I cannot tell you how grateful I am that there are those of you who think this story is worth your time. Thank you for reading, for commenting, for going along on this ride.  Also, someone asked if this story would ever be told from Kurt’s POV. The answer is yes, twice as it stands right now (though that could still change as I edit). Neither instance will be as involved as what we see from Blaine’s POV, though. 

Blaine sees him on the stairs, not even trying to blend in, and watches for a moment. There’s no need to be nervous. So what if his own hands are shaking slightly and his heart in his ears sounds like it could drown out a marching band? He’s just excited to finally meet the person who is easily and rapidly becoming his best friend. Blaine straightens his shoulders and heads over. “Kurt? If this is your idea of spying, no wonder they caught you the first time.”

Kurt turns and gives him a slight smile. “Hi.” He pauses, looking over Blaine, then smiles bigger. “It’s part of my master plan, you know. I’m such a good spy that I’ve tricked you into thinking I’m bad at it, and now you’ve invited me back because you don’t feel threatened. Who’s the spymaster now?”

Blaine is a little winded. He’s just realized he never heard Kurt’s voice before. They hadn’t graduated to talking on the phone yet, though Blaine isn’t sure why, and Kurt hadn’t had a solo in the New Directions performance Blaine saw (that Kurt still doesn’t know about). His voice is beautiful, soft and ethereal. Blaine shakes his head to clear his mind.

“You’ve got me there.” He smiles back. “Well, since you’ve conned your way in, spymaster, you might as well catch the performance. Come on, I know a shortcut.” He takes Kurt’s hand before he even knows what he’s doing and leads him down a hallway that could, maybe possibly, be a shortcut.

(But really isn’t.)

As they enter the commons, Blaine lets go of Kurt’s hand and turns around. He can’t help but touch Kurt on the shoulder as he says, “If you’ll excuse me.” When he spins around to face the Warblers, he notices Wes giving him a raised eyebrow. Yeah, he knows he should dial it down, but the blinding smile on Kurt’s face is worth it.

* * * * * * * * *

It takes awhile to get Kurt away from the other Warblers who all want to say hello, especially Jeff. “Kurt! Can I hug you? I swear I’m a good hugger. I totally have references – tell him Nick.”

“Run, Kurt, run as fast as you can.”

“Rude.”

Eventually Blaine and Kurt are able to sit down alone. Dalton has a coffee bar, so they don’t have to go off-campus. They grab their drinks then find a table in a corner and sit down across from each other. Before Blaine can say anything, Kurt is already off and running, chattering nervously.

“This is kind of strange, right? I can’t be the only one who thinks this is strange. Somehow you’ve become a good, um.” Kurt shakes his head. “I mean, a really, uh, an important person in my life, and yet we’ve never even met before today. I’m glad you’re not really some psychopath who wants to throw me in a well and take my skin.”

Blaine smirks. “It rubs the lotion on it’s skin or else it gets the hose again.”

“Don’t!” Kurt’s eyes widen as he holds his hands up over his face. “I don’t like scary creepy horror things!”

“Sorry,” Blaine says, but he’s still grinning. “Well, we may never have met, but I have met your friends. I think that makes it safer, don’t you?”

“I suppose so.” He gives Blaine a closed-mouth smile and sips his mocha. “Wow. Coffee at McKinley is dishwater compared to this. I might start coming here instead of The Lima Bean.”

“So, speaking of school, how’s it going?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Blaine, we talk every day. You know how school is going.”

“No,” Blaine shakes his head before he continues, “I don’t. Anytime I ask you always change the subject to something Mercedes said or a pair of boots you bought or Lady Gaga’s newest fashion statement.” He leans forward in his chair. “I want to know how school is.”

Kurt looks down at his drink. “It’s, um. It’s better, especially now that more people are paying attention.”

“You mentioned earlier in the week that your glee friends are keeping tabs on you throughout the day?”

“Yeah, they are.” Kurt’s eyes are still downcast, not making eye contact. Blaine knows there’s more to the story.

“But…” Blaine prompts.

Kurt sighs heavily but looks back at Blaine. “But … there’s this Neanderthal who’s made it his mission to make my life a living hell. Having the glee guys around helps, and I really don’t want to sound ungrateful. But they can’t be there all the time. He – his name is Karofsky – still gets to me sometimes, especially between some classes. It only took him a couple of days to figure out when I’m still alone. Apparently he’s not as dumb as he looks.

“It’s just –“ His eyes are bright from the tears that start to fall down his cheeks. “God, I sound so unappreciative, but it’s like now that the guys are around, they think that’s enough. Like there’s no reason for the school to talk to the cretins responsible. Like there’s no need to discuss the larger issues of homophobia or safety.” Blaine takes out his handkerchief and hands it Kurt, who uses it to wipe his face. “I still don’t feel  _safe_. I know I’m vulnerable if a teacher or one of the guys isn’t there.”

Blaine wants to help so badly, but he doesn’t quite know what to do. What he does know is that when he was going through something like this, what he needed more than anything was for someone to really understand. And that’s something he  _can_  offer Kurt. “Have I told you about my old school? The one before Dalton?” Kurt shakes his head. “Well…”

* * * * * * * * *

Kurt is on his way back to Lima, has been gone for almost an hour, when Wes knocks on Blaine’s open door. “Hey. How’d it go with Kurt?”

“Good, I think. Really good. We had an excellent conversation.” He knows what Wes is really asking, whether they talked about Finn as Blaine’s soulmate. He doesn’t want to tell Wes they didn’t get that far.

“So he took it okay? Finding out about Finn, I mean,” he asks, giving Blaine a shrewd look.

Why does Wes always know everything, damn him? “Well, I wasn’t able to tell him.” Wes opens his mouth to speak, so Blaine barrels on. “It’s just that he’s still having trouble with this one bully, even though his friends are helping out more. The administration won’t do anything about it, though, and Kurt’s pretty upset. I didn’t want to pile on, and I mean, it probably wouldn’t matter to him about Finn anyway.”

Wes studies Blaine for a few seconds, then moves over to sit on Blaine’s bed. “Okay. I see your point, but you should tell him soon.” Blaine nods. “So this guy, the bully – I won’t ask you to break Kurt’s confidence, but is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t think so,” Blaine sighs. “From what Kurt’s told me, he sounds like your run-of-the-mill ignorant, homophobic imbecile. Like I said, Kurt’s tried the school administration, but they aren’t interested in helping.”

“I just,” Wes says angrily, “I don’t understand people who sit back and refuse to do anything to help in situations like this. Cowards.” He looks up at the ceiling for a second before looking back at Blaine. “So what did you say to him?”

“I gave him the same advice my Dalton advisor gave me when I transferred here, that prejudice is just ignorance and that by standing up he has the opportunity to teach them something.”

There’s silence for a few moments until Wes speaks again. “Mr. Stottman gave you that advice after you transferred to a school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you think that at a school like McKinley there may be students who aren’t interested in being taught something, especially by the gay kid?”

* * * * * * * * *

The next day Kurt calls Blaine in tears. They stay on the phone for over three hours, talking about what happened (“he  _kissed_  you?!?”), options (“I’m absolutely  _not_  telling my dad, Blaine.”), and what they’re going to do.

Blaine cries for close to half an hour after they get off the phone. Kurt was assaulted because of his advice. Kurt doesn’t come out and say it that way, may not even think of it that way, but Blaine knows it’s true. And it kills him.

He’s in over his head and knows it, but Kurt refuses to tell anyone else. Blaine has no real expectation that confronting this guy, Karofsky, will work. What are the guidelines for this? Should he tell someone? Or should he respect Kurt’s wishes? What if Kurt’s right and finding out  _does_ cause his father to relapse? What would Blaine do then? He doesn’t know how to make it right, but the least he can do is be there when Kurt tries to face his attacker.

This could go very, very badly.

* * * * * * * * *

Surprisingly, it doesn’t. Their confrontation doesn’t go well, but all things considered it could be far worse. Karofsky is the one to back down (eventually), and Blaine’s feeling sort of okay about the whole thing until Kurt tells him that Karofsky’s kiss was his first “that counted.” The very least he can do (and why does it feel like that’s all he does lately?) is treat Kurt to lunch.

At the restaurant Kurt quietly thanks Blaine for listening, for helping, for coming over to support him. It makes Blaine want to scream and cry that Kurt is so unashamedly grateful, that there are so few people in Kurt’s life willing to do the same. He wonders if there would be more who would help if Kurt let them in. Blaine’s beginning to see that the number of people Kurt trusts is understandably low. The fact that Kurt would trust Blaine with this so quickly – it makes Blaine sad and proud and scared all at the same time.

“Blaine?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry! I blanked out there for a second, didn’t I? What were you saying, Kurt?”

“Nothing important, really. I, um, I’m sorry if you need to head back to Dalton…”

“Absolutely not, Kurt, I swear. I didn’t mean to stop listening. I just got caught up in my head.”

“Feel like sharing?” Kurt’s face is so eager, like he desperately wants to know what Blaine is thinking, that he can’t say no.

Blaine fidgets with his fork before revealing, “I was just thinking about how you don’t seem to trust that easily, and yet you have with me. I guess I was just wondering why.”

Kurt obviously is taken aback and drops his gaze. “Oh, um, should … should I not have? I know I’ve been talking to you a lot, and I probably have been overdoing it and I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean –”

He’s cut off when Blaine reaches across to lay his hand on Kurt’s arm. “Kurt, please look at me.” It takes a moment, but he hesitantly raises his eyes from where he’s been staring at Blaine’s hand on his arm. “I promise you, I am happy to talk and listen and do anything I can to help.” Kurt doesn’t look convinced. “Plus, I like talking with you. I think we get along really well, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Kurt’s response is so quiet that at first Blaine isn’t sure he heard correctly.

“Let’s try this again. I was wondering why, out of all the people you could choose to trust and confide in, why I’m the one you chose. I’m flattered, and honestly, I’m grateful. I really do like hanging out with you and talking. I guess I’m just curious – why me?”

“Oh.” Kurt looks puzzled as he considers the question. “You stand up for me when few others will. You listen to me when most others don’t, and you respect my decisions. You understand things about me no one else does. And I hope I can do the same for you.” He looks Blaine directly in the eye. “Am I missing something about how friendship works?”

Blaine’s pretty sure his grin takes up half his face. “Do you want to go see Rent with me this Friday? It’s playing in Dayton.”

He thinks Kurt’s squeal is a yes.

* * * * * * * * *

**Blaine, 3:25pm** :  _Tickets for Rent are a go!_

**Kurt, 3:28pm:** _So next time you see Mercedes and she tells you that I started jumping up and down when I got your message about Rent – just know that she’s lying._

**Blaine, 3:30pm** :  _What reason do I have to doubt Mercedes? I know we’ve only met once, but she seems pretty trustworthy to me._

**Kurt, 3:33pm** :  _It’s a sham. She’s using you to gain access to Dalton’s tater tots because her very strange addiction has gotten completely out of hand._

**Blaine, 3:35pm** :  _I … have no idea what any of that means._

**Kurt, 3:36pm** :  _That’s okay. She knows._

**Blaine, 3:38pm** :  _Am I supposed to be able to follow what’s happening right now?  
_ **Blaine, 3:39pm** :  _Wait. Okay, she’s sitting next to you and reading this. Technically you’re texting me but they’re really for her, right?_

**Kurt, 3:43pm** :  _Not everything is about you, Blaine._

* * * * * * * * *

Friday evening Blaine finds himself at Wes’ door. “Help me.”

Wes looks up from his calculus notes to see Blaine in his doorway, looking pathetic. “Come in,” he sighs. Blaine goes straight for Wes’ bed and throws himself on it face first.

“That bad, huh?”

“Iunnowhaioin.”

Wes takes out his cell phone. If this is headed where he thinks it is, he’s going to need backup. “One more time, please, but with feeling.”

Blaine turns his head to one side. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Still Kurt?” Blaine’s silence is all Wes needs to know he’s right. “Okay, hang on.” He taps a few buttons on his phone.

“Who’re you calling?”

“Pop quiz. David is to Jeff, as Wes is to…”

“Nick.” Blaine scrunches his face up in thought. “Really?”

“I’m graduating this year, Blaine. I need to train someone to deal with all of you.” Wes grins as he hits send. “Hey, are you in the middle of something? … Could you come to my room for a few minutes? … No, it’s Blaine … Thanks.” He ends the call and puts his phone back in his pocket. “Nick will be here in a minute.”

“I don’t know why Nick gets to be your protégé. I could totally be your protégé.”

“No. Nick is the most levelheaded out of everyone in your year. I need him on the council next year with David and Thad to help balance things out. Besides, if you were on the council you’d have to give up your position as lead soloist. You can’t do both.”

“Still not fair,” Blaine huffs. “And since when did you get to decide what the council looks like next year even if you aren’t here?” Wes gives him a pointed glare. “Fine, fine. Nick is on the council.”

“Well, not yet,” Nick says as he enters the door Blaine left ajar, “but maybe one day.” He walks over and sits at the end of the bed. “How was Rent?”

Wes jumps in before Blaine can say anything that might sidetrack the conversation. “Good, you’re here. Blaine, how much does Nick know about what’s going on with Kurt?”

“You mean the fact that he’s got a big, fat, hairy crush on the world’s worst spy? That I know.” Blaine chokes and starts coughing. “Oh,” Nick continues, loud enough to be heard over the coughing, “and will you please ask Kurt to visit soon? Jeff is driving me up the wall wondering when they’re going to do a movie marathon.”

“Blaine,” Wes says, “talk.”

“I, well, I’m not sure where to begin.” He sits up on the bed and rolls his back, trying to get comfortable. “I sort of maybe am a little interested in Kurt.” He ignores Nick’s snort. “I’m trying to let it go. I know I should focus on Finn, but the more time I spend with Kurt, the more I  _want_ to spend time with Kurt. Which is probably the exact  _opposite_ of what I should be doing.

“But here’s the thing, there’s some bad stuff going on at his school, and what Kurt really needs is a friend. I can do that. I can be that. I  _want_  to be that for him and for me, because I like having Kurt as a friend. But it’s getting harder to separate my friendship feelings from other possible ones.”

He shakes his head. “So there’s the school stuff, which incidentally has gotten worse because of me.” Wes’ face goes from amused to concerned. “And the  _Finn_ thing.” Nick nods. “And I – I just don’t know how to deal any of this, but I know I need to keep Kurt as just a friend while I figure it all out.”

“Does Kurt know about the Finn thing?” Nick asks.

“No. I was going to tell him, I swear. Then this other stuff happened, and it just wasn’t a good time.” He throws himself backwards on the bed, so that he’s now sprawled out on it. “So I’m right, aren’t I? About keeping this strictly a friendship?”

Wes looks to Nick for his reaction. After thinking for a minute, Nick answers, “I think you’re making too many assumptions. For starters, you haven’t been honest with Kurt about Finn. You’ve got to do that if you guys are going to have any kind of relationship, including a friendship. And you don’t know what Kurt would think about that. Or if he’s even interested in you. You could be worrying over nothing.”

“I know! I don’t want to bring it up though if it won’t go anywhere. What kind of jerk would that make me? ‘Hey Kurt, do you see our friendship going any further? You do? Great, I think we should just be friends because one of your friends is my soulmate.’ He’d hate me and with good reason.”

“Okay. So what about Finn? Is he your romantic soulmate? Or is this platonic? If it’s platonic, do you want to try dating Kurt, if he’d be okay with that? And if Finn is your romantic soulmate, do you want to be with him? You can still date Kurt, you know, even if Finn is gay or bi. Not all romantic soulmates end up together. And even if you and Finn  _do_  end up together down the line, it doesn’t mean you can’t still date other people now.”

Blaine covers his eyes with his hands. He digs the heels of his hands into his eyes as if that will help him figure things out. “I don’t know! I don’t know the answers to any of those questions! That’s why I’m asking you for help!”

Nick is surprised, but covers it quickly. “Oh. Well, I don’t think I can answer those questions. I think it’s up to you to figure them out. Have you tried talking with Finn or gotten to know him any better?”

“No.” Blaine turns to Wes. “Your protégé needs work. I feel worse than when I came in here.”

“Sometimes the job of a confidant is to ask questions, not provide answers.” Wes smiles at Nick and leans over to pat him on the leg. “Don’t listen to Blaine. You’re doing very well.”

“Uh, thanks, I think?” Nick looks between the other two. “Am I Wes’ protégé?”

“Yes.” Blaine stands up and heads for the door to leave. “But neither of you is helpful right now.”

“Does this mean I get a gavel?”

“Baby steps. You have to work up to the gavel.”

Blaine walks out into the hallway but is stopped by Wes’ voice. “Blaine?”

He ducks his head back in the room. “Yeah?”

“You can’t keep ignoring this. Being in denial is only going to make things worse for everyone, and at some point you’re going to have to face the fact that Finn  _is_ your soulmate. Regardless of what this means for the two of you, it’s going to be with you for the rest of your life. If you like Kurt, that’s great, but it won’t change anything about Finn. You can’t keep asking yourself the same questions over and over and then not do anything about it.”

Blaine sort of nods his head and walks out, closing the door behind him.

* * * * * * * * *

The next time Blaine and Kurt meet for coffee, Blaine has decided to lay it all out there for Kurt and see what happens. He wants to tell Kurt about all of it, including Finn as his soulmate, the possible 2% stuff, and how badly his meeting with Finn went. He and Kurt have become really good friends in the couple of weeks they’ve known each other. Surely they can talk about this, right?

He arrives at Sweet Aromas in Bellefontaine a few minutes early. Blaine considers whether or not to order for Kurt – he almost always orders a non-fat mocha when they meet – but decides against it. Maybe Kurt wants something different today.

Just after Blaine picks up his order and sits down, Kurt enters with a big smile on his face that Blaine can’t help but match. He sees Blaine and waves, rushing over and greeting Blaine with a bright, “Hi!” as he sits down. “I have some very, very big news to share. It actually happened yesterday, but I didn’t say anything because I knew it I’d see you today.”

“Well, please do go on, Mr. Hummel!”

“My dad and Carole are getting married!” Blaine’s jaw drops in shock, but Kurt doesn’t notice because he’s off and running. “Isn’t that great? I’m so happy for them! I knew my dad was getting serious, but I had no idea he was  _this_  serious. He proposed in the classroom where they met. Have I told you that story yet? They met at parent-teacher conferences. I can’t believe Dad planned a proposal without me! And picked out a ring! I’d be furious except that they made me the wedding planner! I’m planning their wedding, Blaine! Oh! And I’ve already talked to the glee club about providing music for the ceremony and the reception. It’s going to magical!”

“Wow! Um, wow, Kurt, that’s great. Really great! Congratulations.” Blaine’s stomach feels a little strange.

“Thank you! I’m just so thrilled for them. Carole is an absolute treasure, and we get along so well! And Finn will be my stepbrother. You know, he really has gotten better about things lately. We have our differences, but I think being stepbrothers will be a good thing for both of us.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I know I’m rambling, but I can’t help it! But okay, I’m going to go get something to drink and when I get back we’ll talk about you, okay?”

“Absolutely, Kurt. I’m glad you’re so excited about this.”

Kurt stands up and claps his hands together; he looks like he can barely keep himself from breaking into song. “I really, really am!” He starts toward the counter. “Be right back!”

Blaine watches Kurt as he walks over and orders his drink. He’s happy for Kurt; he meant that. He can’t help but feel disappointed, though. Now Kurt and Finn will be stepbrothers.  _Kurt will be the stepbrother of Blaine’s soulmate._  So that sound echoing in Blaine’s ears is the door closing on any possible romantic relationship between them.

Then again, maybe this is a good thing, something to snap Blaine out of whatever he’s been feeling lately and help him focus on Finn.

_This would be so much easier if Finn weren’t my soulmate._ He looks up at Kurt, still at the coffee counter. _Why couldn’t I have ended up with someone like Kurt instead?_

* * * * * * * * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Blaine doesn’t see or talk to Kurt that much. There are decisions to be made on a cake and a dress and flowers and décor and music and doves and “oh my God, Blaine, how hard is it to find a cognac napkin? Not chestnut, not dark topaz. Cognac!” Blaine had no idea so much went into a wedding, and Kurt is somehow pulling off in two weeks what others do in as many years.

The only conversation they have that isn’t about the wedding is the phone call when David Karofsky is expelled. It’s just a couple of days before the wedding, so Kurt can’t talk long, but the relief and  _joy_ in his voice are so real that Blaine is surprised they aren’t tangible. They promise to talk about it more fully next week when the wedding craziness is over, and then Kurt has to go harangue the caterer.

Truth be told, he misses Kurt. Even though they haven’t been friends for long, Blaine has come to rely on Kurt for so much – advice, entertainment, friendship. But Blaine reminds himself that this is a good thing. He needs time to separate himself and the possibility of “what if” with Kurt. Being forced on the backburner in Kurt’s life just makes it easier.

* * * * * * * * *

Saturday nights in Blaine’s dorm mean movie marathons in the lounge downstairs. Residents make recommendations, and the residence hall committee decides what movies to show. No one usually sticks around for the whole thing; the doors just stay propped open as guys come in and out from dates or studying or other plans. Blaine arrives in time for the monkey brains in  _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_. He plans to stick around through  _Last Crusade_  because that’s his favorite, but he’ll leave before  _Crystal Skull_. No one needs to see that.

Blaine feels his phone vibrate and digs it out of his pocket to see a text from Kurt.

**Kurt, 7:54pm:** _Where are you?_

**Blaine, 7:55pm** :  _Watching a grossed out Kate Capshaw. Why?_

**Kurt, 7:57pm** :  _What? I’m confused._

**Blaine, 7:58pm** :  _It’s an Indiana Jones movie marathon in the dorm._

**Kurt, 8:00pm** :  _You’re not at the wedding?_

Was Blaine supposed to be at the wedding? He thinks back, trying to remember when Kurt invited him. He knows he zoned out a couple of times when Kurt was talking about slipcovers, but surely he didn’t miss something like an invitation. He’s just about to apologize to Kurt when another text comes through.

**Kurt, 8:03pm** :  _OMG I DIDN’T ACTUALLY INVITE YOU!!! I’m so sorry, Blaine. I didn’t have to invite any of my other friends because they’re all singing, and it didn’t even occur to me to think of you separately. I just assumed you’d know. I am so so sorry._

Well, then. He feels okay about not being invited now. Blaine really wasn’t upset, but knowing that Kurt actually  _did_  mean to ask him makes him feel warm. It’s nice.

**Blaine, 8:05pm** :  _It’s okay, Kurt. :) Honestly, I never expected to be invited in the first place. We haven’t been friends very long. I promise I’m not offended._

**Kurt, 8:06pm** :  _Maybe we haven’t known each other long, but you’re still one of my closest friends already. I’m sorry. I wanted you to be here._

**Blaine, 8:07pm** :  _How about you make it up to me with coffee and cookies Tuesday afternoon? Bring pictures and you can tell me all about the wedding._

**Kurt, 8:07pm** :  _Deal. Thanks, Blaine._

**Blaine, 8:08pm** :  _Have fun, Kurt. And congratulations again to you and your new family!_

* * * * * * * * *

They don’t have a chance to talk again for a couple of days. Blaine assumes Kurt is exhausted after the wedding, so he’s happy Monday afternoon when he gets a text from Kurt – until he reads it.

**Kurt, 3:22pm** :  _Have to cancel coffee tomorrow. Will call tonight to explain. Sorry._

The disappointment Blaine feels is probably wildly out of proportion to what he should be feeling.

**Blaine, 3:25pm** :  _Of course, if you have to. Is something wrong? Anything I can do?_

The reply takes longer than Blaine wants, but finally –

**Kurt, 3:41pm** :  _Karofsky’s explusion overturned. Not staying at McKinley. Likely transferring to Dalton. I promise I’ll call tonight._

Blaine stares dumbstruck at his phone for several minutes. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling. There are too many emotions and thoughts happening at once. He wants to punch Karofsky and sing for joy because Kurt is coming to Dalton and scream at the people who would let Karofsky back into that school. He looks up when he hears a knock at his door.

“Hey!” Jeff is all happy smiles and sunny disposition. “Are you headed to Warblers practice?” Blaine has to shake his head a little to unstick the jumble of his thoughts.

“I am, in just a second. Will you wait?”

“Yeah, of course.” He takes a couple of steps back out of the room, and Blaine thinks he hears a conversation with Nick on the other side of the open door.

**Blaine, 3:49pm** :  _Kurt!!?!! Okay, I’ll be here whenever you call, I swear. Do whatever you need to do, and I’ll talk to you soon. I’m here._

Blaine grabs his music folder and sprints to through the door, locking it behind him. “Guys. I have some potentially amazing and frustrating and fantastic news, and I have to talk to the council about a possible new member.”

**Kurt, 4:02pm** :  _Thanks, Blaine._


	8. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of ways to say thank you and show my appreciation to everyone reading, commenting, and recommending this to others. You’re amazing. We’re halfway through this story, and this is the longest chapter yet. It’s like my Goblet of Fire, but without the death. Or magic. And I’m obviously not J.K. Rowling. So really, I guess this is nothing like Goblet of Fire.

“IS HE HERE YET?”

“Why doesn’t Jeff come with volume control? He’s so loud,” Thad groans. “Do you think Kurt has any idea what he’s in for?”

“You mean does Kurt have the slightest clue that Jeff has built up their epic friendship in his head, even though they’ve only met twice?” David looks up the ceiling and pretends to ponder the question, tapping his chin with his finger. “Hmm, I’m gonna say no.”

Blaine waves as he enters the front lobby where Thad, Wes, and David are gathered. “Just got off the phone with Kurt. He and his family are only a couple of minutes away. I said we’d meet him out front. They haven’t eaten dinner yet, so I told him we’ll take them all to the cafeteria after we unload Kurt’s stuff.”

“Are you sure we won’t overwhelm him?” Wes asks.

“I don’t think so,” Blaine responds. He nods his head toward the door and starts to walk out. The other boys follow. “I was on the phone with him when Jeff tackled me and asked if Kurt was here yet,” he says as he makes his way to the front entrance. “Kurt heard him and just laughed, so I think it’s okay.”

Wes nods as the four guys reach the door and walk outside. Fortunately the weather is nice for November in Ohio, with only a light breeze through the crisp fall air, so it’s a pleasure to wait outside. Nick is already there, trying to keep his roommate from exploding. “I told you I would let you join the welcoming party if what?”

Jeff stops the pacing he’d been doing to reply, “If I don’t act like an out-of-control five-year-old on a sugar high.”

“And what will happen if you do?”

“Kurt will run away screaming, and Blaine will never forgive me,” Jeff answers.

“That’s right.”

David leans over to Blaine and murmurs, “I used to be like that, you know. People mature at different ages and all that, but I also liked the attention.”

Blaine grins. “I figured. I can’t imagine a mellow Jeff, though.”

“He’ll grow up a little more before long, and –“

“THERE HE IS!”

“Jeff, I will hide your candy,” Nick warns.

Jeff stops jumping up and down almost immediately and slumps his shoulders. “Oh, like, there’s that Hummel kid or whatever,” he says in a bored-sounding voice.

“I swear I’d hit you, but I don’t want to give Kurt and his dad the wrong impression,” Nick laughs.

Blaine lightly punches Jeff’s arm as he passes to meet Kurt in the parking lot. The five other guys follow him out to greet Kurt and help him move in. The family is already standing around the back of a black SUV, with Kurt giving orders.

“No, Dad. Not that box. Take this one.” He hands his father a small box with _Toiletries_  written on the side. “Let Finn get the other one.”

“Why do I have to carry the boxes with books? That’s not fair. Those are heavy, “ Finn whines.

“They’re not that heavy,” Kurt retorts. “Think of it as weightlifting for football.”

“Good evening. Welcome to Dalton!” Wes holds out his hand, and Kurt’s stepmother immediately shakes it.

“Hello boys,” she greets them warmly. “It’s lovely to meet you all. I’m Carole, and this is Burt,” she gestures to Kurt’s father, “and Finn.”

Blaine looks over at Finn and notices he’s staring down at the box in his hands and won’t make eye contact with them. In the meantime, Wes has introduced the Warblers and offered their assistance moving Kurt.

“Yeah, great. Thanks. Kid won’t let me pick up anything heavy –“

“You’re still recovering, Dad!”

“ – so if you guys could grab some of this stuff…” Kurt’s father waves his free hand to the back of the SUV. When the Warblers peer inside they find the vehicle is crammed full of boxes and bags. “I think he packed his entire room and half the rest of the house in there.”

“Not a problem, sir,” Jeff answers. “We should be able to get all of this in a couple of trips.”

“I think you underestimate how much is in there, kid. He’s been packing for two days. Finn got home from school today and couldn’t get to his room because of the boxes in the hallway.”

“Dad!”

“I’m just sayin’ it took your whole group of McKinley glee club friends four trips to load it all, kiddo.”

* * * * * * * * *

It takes them five trips, but that’s partially because Kurt won’t allow anyone to carry more than one fragile item at a time. And over half of it is marked fragile.

Afterward, the Dalton boys show Kurt and his family to the dining hall. Blaine prearranged for guest dining passes so Mr. and Mrs. Hummel and Finn can check out the food. He knows they didn’t get a visitation day or tour because of how quickly Kurt’s transfer happened, and Blaine wants them to feel comfortable with leaving their son. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel are appreciative, thanking Blaine and the others as they walk into the hall.

Finn, however, keeps looking around and shuffling his feet anytime he stands still. He seems nervous, especially when he stops Blaine from going into the dining room with everyone else. “Uh, can I … can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?”

“Sure.” Blaine’s heart races a little in anticipation. He’s curious as to what Finn wants, and any time they can talk is an opportunity to get to know him better.

“Well, I just,” Finn clears his throat and looks at his feet. “I wanted to say you were right. About me and Puck, I mean.”

That’s  _not_  what Blaine was expecting. “Oh.”

“I’m just, like, really sorry, okay, about all the stuff that went down. Kurt’s a really cool guy and I’m glad we’re brothers and everything and I know that part of the reason he has to leave is me and I’m just sorry.”

“Have you told Kurt this?”

“Yeah, kinda. At the wedding in front of everybody.”

Blaine is shocked that Finn would do something so publicly. Now he really wishes he’d been at the wedding. “Wow.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I’m glad you’ve changed your behavior and your attitude.”

“I have, I swear,” he says earnestly as he looks up. “Rachel had already been after me to stand up for Kurt with Karofsky and the football players, and then when you guys were so mad at the meeting…” Finn trails off. “I know I gotta be better, and I wanna be a good brother. I’m trying. Puck, too. And we’re both real sorry we couldn’t protect him better.”

He looks so pitiful that Blaine’s compelled to reach out to grab his arm. “Finn, it isn’t your fault Kurt had to leave. Karofsky is the one who threatened him, not you. The Lima School Board allowed Karofsky to come back and failed to keep a student safe, not you.” Blaine pats Finn’s arm a couple of times and withdraws his hand. “You know you need to change, and you’re trying. That takes a lot of strength.” Blaine knows more than most the truth of what he’s saying, and it’s the realization that Finn really does want to change that starts to give him hope for his soulmate.

Finn looks down again and nods his head, but Blaine isn’t sure he believes him. Before he can say anything else, though, Kurt peeks his head around the entrance to the cafeteria. “Were you guys planning to join us? Finn, it’s all you can eat in here, and unlike McKinley the food is pretty good.” He smiles fondly. “C’mon. Carole and I have a bet going on whether or not you’ll eat the entire dessert bar.”

Finn returns the smile, albeit faintly. “Yeah, just another sec, alright?” Kurt hesitates, looking between Finn and Blaine, but nods and steps back inside. “Just, uh, one more thing? Can you and those other Warbler guys look out for him while he’s here? It’s just that Burt says Kurt’s never been away from home, and I told Kurt I’d protect him but now I can’t.”

“Sure, Finn. We’ll watch out for him, I promise. He’s in good hands here.” Finn nods his head several times then gives Blaine a quick double pat on the back.

“Thanks, man. Oh, and,” he fishes a piece of crumpled paper out of his jeans pocket, “that’s my cell number. Call me if something goes on with him or he has a problem, okay?”

Blaine is touched by Finn’s thoughtfulness. “Got it.”

Finn nods again and starts toward the dining hall entrance. Before he gets far, he stops abruptly and turns back to Blaine. “But, uh, don’t call me if it’s like a clothes problem or something like that. There was one time Kurt asked if this strappy shirt thing looked good, and I didn’t know what to say, and now I’m not allowed to talk about his clothes or go near his closet.”

Blaine has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “No clothing problems. Understood.” Finn looks relieved and heads inside.

That was certainly surprising. Blaine is glad for Kurt, of course, that Finn evidently wants to be a better brother. He’d be lying, though, if said he isn’t also comforted for his own situation as well. Maybe Finn really is a good guy who just needs some extra handholding. If Finn is choosing to be more open-minded and sensitive … well, maybe there’s hope for their potential relationship after all. It’s something to consider for when he tells Finn about everything after Sectionals.

He follows Finn into the dining hall but is stopped by a hand on his elbow. Blaine turns around to see Kurt leaning back against the wall next to the entrance. He’s smiling softly. “Thanks, Blaine.”

“How much did you overhear?”

“Enough.”

* * * * * * * * *

“I’m sorry I can’t go in with you. I’ll be waiting outside, though, I promise.” Blaine feels bad; he wants to be able to support Kurt in his Warblers audition. He’s been there periodically throughout Kurt’s first day of classes, popping up when he could to make sure everything was okay. Kurt seems to be having a good day so far, maybe a bit nervous but nothing significant, and Blaine hopes it will continue.

“Blaine, it’s fine.” Kurt waves his hand. “I just appreciate that you got me an audition to begin with.”

“Yeah, well, that wasn’t just me. I think Jeff promised to clean David’s room in exchange.”

Kurt stiffens. “He had to bribe them so they’d listen to me?”

“Oh!” Blaine shakes his head furiously. “No, Kurt. No no no. I said that wrong. They were going to offer you an audition anyway. I think Wes was already rewriting songs in his head to fit your countertenor as soon as I told them you were transferring. You have show choir experience and a rare voice that will open up the arrangements we can do. We’re incredibly lucky to have you.”

“But what about Jeff?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Well … Jeff didn’t know the council was already going to let you audition, and before they could tell him, he launched into all the reasons why you should be allowed to join and what he’d do to get you an audition. I think he said he’d wash Thad’s car.” At Kurt’s uneasy look, Blaine continues, “you know they aren’t making him do any of it, right?”

Kurt’s shoulders drop slightly, and Blaine realizes how tense Kurt must have been. “Look, Kurt, even if they were the type of guys to make Jeff do that kind of stuff, which they aren’t, Dalton would never have allowed it. It would be seen as hazing or bullying or the council’s abuse of power.” He pats Kurt on the shoulder. “That zero tolerance thing is real, you know.”

“I know. It’s nice to be reminded of it, though.” Kurt stands up straight and aligns his shoulders. “Now then, I’m going to go in there and amaze the council. They won’t know what hit them.”

“What are you singing?”

“Um, a song I did shortly before I left McKinley –  _Le Jazz Hot_  from _Victor/Victoria._  It shows my range, and I thought the council might like to hear what I can do.” He suddenly looks unsure at Blaine’s dropped jaw. “Do you think I should sing something else?”

“No! It’s an audition to join, so you’re right, they should hear your range and ability.” Blaine pauses and looks at Kurt with wonder. “What key do you sing it in?”

“The original.”

“Oh my God.”

Kurt beams at Blaine’s obvious amazement. “I’ve got to warm up. See you after!”

* * * * * * * * *

The next few days are sort of hectic. Kurt starts adjusting to the more challenging curriculum (“Blaine, I’ve read more in the last three days than I did in the three weeks prior at McKinley”) and the Warblers’ practice schedule (“Remind me after the competition to tell you why three Warbler councilmen are more organized leaders than one McKinley glee director”).

Kurt falls in love with Pavarotti, and Blaine is pretty sure the feeling is mutual, given how often he hears the bird singing from Kurt’s room. He knows Pavarotti never sang that much when Jason was taking care of him. He wonders if it really is because of the bottled water and organic birdseed that Kurt swears by.

The only blemish on the whole week is how disappointed Kurt is when Blaine has to tell him he didn’t get a solo for Sectionals. Blaine realizes he should have been clearer with Kurt about his song choice. While a Broadway song is fine for an audition into the group, it does nothing for his chances at a solo. The council wants to hear something that shows how a soloist’s voice would meld with the group, balancing the harmony without overpowering. Next time he’ll make sure to help Kurt with his audition choice.

* * * * * * * * *

 **Kurt, 6:57pm** :  _Blaine, our first Facebook conversation ever was about what?_

 **Blaine, 6:58pm** :  _Hmm… Hockey._

**Kurt, 7:00pm:** _What? We’ve never talked about hockey._

**Blaine, 7:01pm** :  _Oh, then maybe it was how even though slices of American cheese are actually called “cheese food” and not “cheese” they’re still the greatest food ever invented._

 **Kurt, 7:01pm** :  _I would never say that, Blaine. NEVER._

 **Blaine, 7:02pm** :  _Was it about how Dora the Explorer is part of a secret governmental plot to make us all German?_

 **Kurt, 7:04pm** :  _…Jeff?_

 **Blaine, 7:04pm** :  _…No?_

 **Kurt, 7:05pm** :  _Give Blaine his phone back, please._

 **Blaine, 7:05pm** :  _I’m holding it hostage._

 **Kurt, 7:06pm** :  _If you give him his phone back, you can grab your favorite season of Friends and come over to my room for a marathon._

 **Blaine, 7:11pm** :  _Okay, Jeff just ran into my room, threw my phone at my head, yelled “text Kurt,” and ran out again. Why? And ouch. And how long has he had my phone?_

 **Kurt, 7:12pm** :  _If I asked you what our first Facebook conversation was about, what would you say?_  

 **Blaine, 7:12pm** :  _Well, the first that wasn’t about your failed spying and everything was about Anne Hathaway and Vogue._

 **Kurt, 7:13pm** :  _Yes! Thank you! Conversation back on track. Okay, knowing how important clothes and fashion are to me, Blaine, why didn’t you tell me that Dalton boys share clothes??  
_ **Kurt, 7:13pm** :  _I would’ve brought very different options to Dalton if I knew I was working with multiple closets! And quite frankly, many of my clothes are not to be shared._

 **Blaine, 7:14pm** :  _I’ve never borrowed clothes here or had someone borrow mine. What are you talking about?_

 **Kurt, 7:15pm** :  _Wes and Nick were just in my room looking for a jacket for Wes to wear on his date this weekend. They didn’t find one they liked, though. Wes was adamant that it should be red, and I don’t have one that color at Dalton._

 **Blaine, 7:15pm** :  _That’s weird. He’s never asked to borrow anything of mine._

 **Kurt, 7:16pm** :  _Obviously he wants to take advantage of having a much more fashionable friend now._

 **Blaine, 7:17pm** :  _Yes, obviously. So what was all that with Jeff?_

 **Kurt, 7:19pm** :  _Oh, nothing. Just looking forward to watching the greatest tv show in the history of television with my handsome new best friend. Go away Blaine._

 **Blaine, 7:20pm** :  _Hi Jeff._

* * * * * * * * *

Blaine is happy to have Kurt around all the time because he really is becoming a best friend, but he’s also trying to keep a friendly distance.  He doesn’t sit too close or look at him too long. It’s difficult at times, and Blaine distracts himself by practicing his solos.

The council decides on  _Hey, Soul Sister_  and  _The Heart of Rock & Roll _for Sectionals, with Blaine singing lead on both. He likes what they’ve done with the latter, even though they had to cut out the sax solo in the middle. Plus, Nick has a featured part, singing highlighted harmony and a small solo, and Blaine enjoys performing with him.

Everything’s fine until two days before Sectionals when Wes moves Kurt up to stand close to Blaine on  _Hey, Soul Sister_. They’ve run through the number three times before he realizes he’s singing parts of the song to Kurt. Blaine chastises himself for doing exactly what he’d been trying to avoid and decides there’s only one way to put this to rest.

That evening he calls Finn. It’s time he focused on dealing with this situation with his soulmate, rather than running from it.

Blaine figures he can update Finn on how Kurt is doing, put his mind at ease, and if they start talking about something else, well, then so be it. It only rings twice before Finn answers.

“Uh, hello?”

“Finn?”

“Uh-huh?” Blaine hears a video game in the background.

“Hi. It’s Blaine Anderson, over at Dalton. You gave me your number when you dropped off Kurt.”

There’s a few seconds of silence and the video game stops. Blaine thinks maybe this was a bad idea, but then Finn speaks again. “Yeah, hey, dude. Is everything okay? Is Kurt okay? Do I need to come over?”

“No. I mean, no you don’t need to come over. Kurt’s fine. In fact, I think he’s genuinely doing well and has adjusted comfortably to Dalton. Pretty much everyone likes him here.”

“Oh. So, he’s not in any trouble?”

“No, not at all. I just thought since you’d been worried about him that you’d like to hear he’s fitting in and seems happy.” Blaine starts to feel a little silly. How had he thought this would go?

“Yeah, thanks, man. That’s nice of you. It’s good that Kurt’s doing good. I bet Burt’ll like to know that.”

“I’m sure.” There’s a period of awkward silence as Blaine wracks his brain, trying to think of something else to say other than  _‘hey, you’re my soulmate, can we talk about that because it’s driving me crazy.’_

Finn begins, “Okay, well, uh –“

“How’s your football season going?” Blaine blurts out. Really? Is that the best he can come up with?

“Um, pretty good,” Finn says slowly. “We haven’t lost a game yet, so there’s talk we may actually get to the state playoffs this year.”

“Great! I mean, great for you guys, obviously.”

“Yeah, thanks.” There’s another silence. “So, I should get back to my, um, my homework. Thanks for letting me know about Kurt. I’ll tell Burt and my mom.”

“Sure. Yeah. See you at Sectionals on Saturday. Good luck.”

“You too, dude. Thanks.”

Blaine ends the call. He counts to three then flops back on his bed and groans. “That wasn’t awkward at all.” He lies there for a few minutes, replaying the call in his mind and berating himself for being an idiot.

There’s a knock at his door, and Jeff calls out, “Blaine? Are you in there? Wes is calling an emergency practice in fifteen minutes, and we’re trying to get everyone we can.”

Blaine rolls off his bed and opens the door. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Great!” He continues down the hallway.

“Jeff?”

He turns back around. “Yeah?”

“Why has no one ever told me I’m the most awkward idiot on the planet?”

“Oh, sorry. We thought you knew.”

Blaine shakes his head and leans against the door. “This is why you aren’t Wes’ protégé.”

Jeff’s eyes light up. “Is that a real thing? Because I could totally be David’s protégé. Do you think he’d teach me how he got away with sneaking off to Toronto for four days when he was a freshman?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think that really happened.”

David walks past and says, “Yep, absolutely happened. Never even questioned about it,” and keeps walking down the hall.

Jeff watches David with a look of awe. “See? I need to learn  _that_.” He takes off after him. “Hey, David! How did you do that? Can you teach me? David?”

Blaine shakes his head and again and heads downstairs for practice.

* * * * * * * * *

Two days later at Sectionals, New Directions performs extremely well, and Blaine and the rest of the Warblers are worried before the announcement of the winner – or, as it turns out,  _winners._  Kurt is overjoyed and relieved when both teams move on to Regionals. Blaine wonders if that’ll make it harder when they compete again in a few months but doesn’t bring it up right now. No sense in bringing Kurt down.

After the announcement, Kurt flies over to the other side of the stage to congratulate his McKinley friends. Blaine follows to do the same and maybe talk to Finn. He’s just figuring out what to say when he hears David behind him.

“Hey! New Directions! If you guys don’t have to get back immediately, the Warblers would like to invite you all to a celebratory dinner. There’s a place called Mellow Mushroom in Dublin, not too far out of your way home. It has really great pizza but also sandwiches and salads and stuff.”

Some New Directions teammates look willing, though a few appear hesitant. Their director, Mr. Schuester, looks doubtful. “That’s very nice of you boys, but we should probably get back.”

Wes steps forward and winks at Blaine. “We would very much like to get to know your team better, sir, especially now that we’ll be seeing each other again. And since we’re inviting you all, we would of course make it our treat.”

That gets a friendlier response. Santana steps up (and Blaine steps back) to say, “Hells  _yeah_ we’re goin’. That’s more like it.” Her eyes roam through the Warblers and stop on Blaine. She puts her hand on her hip and looks him up and down. “You prep school boys can take me anywhere you want.”

Their director hesitates but gives in. “Fine. Thank you for inviting us. I’ll have our bus driver talk to yours for directions.”

Kurt beams and runs over to David and Wes, Mercedes following. “Thank you,” he whispers. “This is really nice of you guys.”

“Well,” Wes responds, “we thought this could be good for several reasons.” He glances briefly at Blaine.

From the opposite side of the stage, they hear Finn and some of the other New Directions guys yelling about pizza and being hungry. Kurt’s eyes widen. “Maybe you should put a limit on how much they can order. They’ll get a couple of pizzas each if you don’t.”

David and Wes chuckle, and Wes tells him, “Kurt, we’re a group of teenage boys. We know how much teenage boys can eat. Dalton will cover it.”

“Damn, boy,” Mercedes says, and Kurt turns around to face her. “I need to find a way to go to private school.”

As everyone heads outside, Santana makes her way over to Blaine and catches his arm. “Hey Ritchie Rich, you were telling the truth about being from outta town, huh?”

“Uh … um … what?”

“Oh,” she smirks and trails her hand down Blaine’s arm. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember me from the Lima Bean? I  _definitely_ remember you.”

Now Blaine knows how the slow animals in the Serengeti feel. “Right, yes, of course. Santana. Uh, how are you?”

“I’m very,  _very_ good.” She moves in closer. “Would you like to find out?”

Before he can say anything, Kurt steps between them. “Back away from the gay man, Satan. Be gone. You have no power here.”

Santana glares at Blaine. “Seriously?” He shrugs his shoulders and smiles sheepishly. “Aw, hell. Of course you are, look at you; you practically have a rainbow flag tattooed across your forehead. Why didn’t you say so the first time?” She looks around at the remaining Warblers and shouts, “Next!” before striding over to another group of Dalton boys.

“She is legitimately terrifying.” Blaine turns around to thank Kurt but stops when he sees his look of confusion. “Kurt? You okay?”

“What did she mean by ‘the first time’?”

Crap. “Oh, uh, I ran into Santana once when I was in Lima, before I met you or knew anything about New Directions. She sort of hit on me and wanted me to take her and a friend out. I turned her down.”

Kurt shakes his head, exasperated. “Not surprising. Why were you in Lima?”

“I…” This is the perfect opportunity to bring up soulmates and the procedure and Finn and everything. Blaine knows that, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He tells himself it’s because they’re about to have dinner with a group of people. It isn’t the right time. “I couldn’t get in to see the doctor, and Lima was the closest place with an available appointment. I was there for a doctor’s appointment and stopped in to The Lima Bean to grab a cup of coffee.” Well. That’s kind of the truth.

“Santana hit on you while you were sick? That girl has no shame.” He shakes his head. “How is it that there wasn’t a closer doctor available?”

Blaine is saved when someone shouts, “Guys, come on!” Blaine and Kurt look over to see Thad in the doorway of the auditorium. “We need to go!” They look around and notice they’re the only two left inside.

“Yeah, sorry!” Kurt calls out. They hurry over to the exit. “Let’s see if my stepbrother can eat the restaurant out of pizza and bankrupt Dalton while he’s at it.”

* * * * * * * * *

Thanks to some deft maneuvering on David’s part, Blaine ends up in a circular corner booth with Finn, Puck, David, and Nick. Or maybe David’s maneuvering has nothing to do with it, because after they’ve ordered, Finn turns to Blaine. “I’m really glad we got to sit together.”

Blaine’s surprise must show on his face because Finn continues, “I wanted to tell you thanks. Burt was real happy that you called about Kurt. He said it was really nice of you. I know he’s been worried. Kurt’s not always good about telling Burt what’s going on, y’know?”

Blaine looks over at Kurt, seated at a four-top table with Mercedes, Rachel, and the girl who, based on Kurt’s description of her, must be Tina. They’re all leaning in toward the middle of the table, obviously whispering and gossiping about something. “Yeah, of course.”

Someone clears his throat at the table, and Blaine looks back around to see Puck watching him awkwardly. “So he still doing okay?” Blaine just raises his eyebrows. “Okay, look man, I know I didn’t come off like a great guy last time, and I wasn’t, but things are different. Kurt’s my boy and Finn’s bro, and I got his back. I just wanna know he’s okay.” He shrugs and plays with the fork on the table in front of him.

“As long as you mean that.” Not only does Puck nod, but Finn does as well. “I think Dalton is good for him. He seems to be enjoying most of his classes, and everyone is doing what they can to help him fit in. It’ll take some time before he feels completely comfortable, but it’s that way with almost any new situation. He’s joined a couple of clubs in addition to the Warblers, and he’s getting to know some of the guys better. Plus, most importantly, he’s safe. He can wake up everyday without immediately feeling fear or anxiety. That alone does him a world of good.”

Both McKinley boys nod again, and Finn says, “Okay, good. I’ll tell Mom and Burt.”

Blaine was going to end things there, but Puck and Finn look so somber that he adds, “Pretty sure he misses all of you like crazy, though.” Both guys crack smiles at that, and Blaine smiles back. Their concern may be too little, too late and may not change things, but it’s genuine.

The conversation turns to other things, and as they eat Blaine is encouraged to find that he and Finn have more in common than he first thought. They’re both NBA fans, play an instrument, and have an affinity for animated series. The table is commiserating over the end of  _Ben 10: Alien Force_ when they hear Mr. Schuester call for his students to start cleaning up and heading out.

“Thanks again for the pizza and everything,” Finn says to Blaine as they get out of the booth.

“Oh, that was David’s idea,” he corrects, putting his hand on David’s shoulder.

David grins. “Any excuse for pizza, right?”

“Right, yeah, thanks,” Finn grins back. “Guess we’ll see you at Regionals.” He waves as he heads over to his teammates who’ve congregated at the entrance.

“That went surprisingly well, I think,” David says quietly.

Blaine nods. “Maybe there’s still hope.” He starts to thank David again but is cut off when Kurt comes bouncing up to them, grinning happily.

“Glad you got to see your friends?” David asks.

“Oh yes, thank you again. This was so great of you guys.”

Blaine smiles at him. “You and your girls were pretty heavily involved in a conversation when I looked over. Everything okay?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Yes, just Finn and Rachel drama.” When Blaine and David both raise their eyebrows with curious looks, he tells them, “she just found out that Finn slept with Santana last year and lied to her about it. He wasn’t dating Rachel at the time, but he told her nothing happened. Plus, everyone else already knew about it.” He shakes his head and turns toward the exit. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with him.”

Blaine’s chin has dropped somewhere to the vicinity of his knees, and the happy feeling from a few seconds ago has become a twisting knot in his stomach.

David claps him on the back and leans over to whisper, “Deep breath, Blaine. He could still be in the closet or bi.”

Blaine shakes his head. He’s been in a semi-state of denial for too long over this; deep down he’s known for a while. “I don’t think so, David.” Blaine is definitely in the two percent.

____________________________

  
 **[Mellow Mushroom](http://mellowmushroom.com/store/dublin) is a real place. I’ve never been to the one in Dublin, Ohio, but I have been to a couple across the country. Very yummy pizza!**


	9. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ridiculously thankful to everyone reading, liking, commenting, and recommending this to others. I would bake you all cookies if I could. (I’m an awful baker, though, so that might not send the right message. Maybe I would just buy you cookies from a great bakery instead.)

**!!Very Important Note About This Chapter: A couple of chapters ago I mentioned that we’d see Kurt’s POV twice in this story. This chapter is the first of those instances.**

_Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl very much, and a girl who loved him just as deeply in return. They met at a friend’s party, where the girl was dancing and the boy was talking to his friends. When the girl saw the boy, her heart skipped a beat, and she felt like she could fly. When the boy saw the girl, he forgot everything else in the world. They instantly fell in love._

_Their courtship was a short one but very romantic. The couple took long walks together, talking for hours. Once, the boy tried to make dinner for the girl, but they had to order pizza afterward because (shh!) he wasn’t a very good cook. He tried, though, and that’s all she cared about. They spent as much time together as possible, and then one day the boy gave the girl a ring and asked her to be his wife._

_They married as soon as they could, and before too long they had a beautiful, remarkable baby boy to add to their family. The baby grew up and was soon a little boy – handsome and strong like his daddy, smart and kind like his mama. The family of three loved each other very, very much and were very happy together._

Kurt’s mother told him a variation of this story, of how his parents met, at least once a week from the time he was two until his mother passed away when he was eight. Was it any wonder that once he started learning about soulmates and soulmate research that Kurt became convinced his parents had been soulmates? And if they could find each other, in such a beautiful and fated way, why couldn’t the same happen for him?

Thus Kurt Hummel grew up an avid and unabashed Romantic.

* * * * * * * * *

“Finn! Blaine will be here any minute, so get your football stuff out of the living room!”

“Come on, little bro,” Finn whines, “I just got home, and I’m tired and hungry. Coach Beiste has us running half day practices over the break to get ready for the championship, and I can’t feel my feet.”

“Not my problem, Finn. Get your junk out of here, and for God’s sake spray it with some Febreze because I’m certain something died in your gym bag.”

Finn drags himself off the couch to pick up his things. He looks at Kurt with his very best pathetic face. “Hungry.”

“Finn…”

“So hungry. Like I’m gonna fall over and die.”

Kurt shakes his head, trying to keep the smile off his face so Finn doesn’t know how well his ploy is working. “Fine,” he sighs heavily so Finn will know what a huge inconvenience this is. “Take your stuff upstairs, and I’ll make you a sandwich.”

“Yes! You make the best sandwiches! Can you do it with the chicken leftover from last night?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I’m surprised you think there’s any left. You ate more than usual last night, and God knows that’s saying something.” Before Finn can respond, the doorbell cuts him off. “Go, go, get it out of here, go,” Kurt cries, waving his hands.

“But my sandwich!”

“Let me answer the door, then I’ll make your food.”

“With everything?“

“Yes, Finn, with all your favorites, just go!” Kurt shoves him upstairs and hurries over to the front door. He stops to take a deep breath. It’s the first time Blaine has been to his house, and he wants everything to go well. Plus, it’s the first time they’ve seen each other since winter break started. Winter break that came just two days after their duet in the common room that Kurt knows wasn’t for a King’s Island Christmas show because that’s been closed for years, not that he looked it up to buy tickets or anything.

The doorbell rings again, and Kurt counts to five before opening the door. “Hi, Blaine!” God, he’s gorgeous. The cold weather has added a bit more color to his cheeks, complimenting his skin tone perfectly. Blaine also isn’t wearing his school uniform; Kurt hopes he’s wearing something more form-fitting under his coat. For science.

“Hey, Kurt!” He steps inside and looks around. “So this is your new house, huh? I like what you’ve done with it.” He unbuttons his coat and slips it off his shoulders.

“It’s still a work in progress. We only moved a couple of weeks ago.” Kurt stretches his arm out. “Let me take your coat.”

“Right, thanks.” Blaine slips his gloves his coat pockets and hands it to Kurt. “Also, I brought a housewarming-slash-wedding gift.”

Kurt turns from the coat closet to see Blaine holding out a gift bag. “Blaine!”

“It isn’t much, and you should let Carole open it.”

Kurt peeks in and gasps. “Blaine, I know that color blue. That box is Tiffany blue.” He looks up at Blaine, stunned. “What did you do?”

“It’s really not much, Kurt.” He drops his voice and whispers conspiratorially “It’s a vase, but act surprised when Carole opens it,” he says with a wink.

This boy is going to  _kill_ him. He is beyond perfect. “You really didn’t have to do that. It’s too much.”

“It is not. It’s just right. Your parents just got married and moved into a new house. They deserve something to mark the occasion. Now,” he says just a bit louder to overpower whatever Kurt was going to say in response, “you promised me a movie.”

“I – Blaine.” Kurt shakes his head and places the bag carefully, almost reverently, on the table in the foyer. “Um, I know I said we’d watch a movie or something, but first I have to feed Finn.” He starts toward the kitchen and hears Blaine follow. “Have you had lunch? Do you want something to eat? Something to drink?”

“I’m good. I grabbed a burger on the way over.”

Kurt stops in the kitchen doorway and turns around. “From where?”

“Uh, Wendy’s?” Blaine answers, obviously confused.

“You ate a greasy fast-food cheeseburger on the way over to my house? Did you not think I would feed you properly?”

Blaine’s eyes grow wide. “I don’t…”

“Don’t worry, dude,” Finn says as he passes them both on his way into the kitchen. “Kurt’s just like that about drive-thrus.” He looks around the kitchen then turns back toward the door. “I thought you were gonna make me a sandwich?”

Kurt sighs and reminds himself he loves his new brother. “Yes, Finn, but I wanted to let Blaine in the house first so he didn’t freeze to death.” He starts pulling things out of the refrigerator as Finn and Blaine make their way over to stools at the kitchen island.

“Oh. Awesome. Hey, make Blaine a sandwich too.” He turns to Blaine. “They’re really good. Kurt’s like a food wizard or something.”

“Yes, I can cut up tomato and roast beef. Obviously I have amazing culinary powers.” He puts three pieces of bread in the six-slice toaster and starts slicing vegetables, Swiss and cheddar cheeses, roast beef, turkey, and a hardboiled egg.

“So Finn,” Blaine says, “Kurt mentioned you guys made it to the playoffs?”

“Yeah, all the way to the championship now, so we’ve got these crazy practices during our break. You have to have a note from your parents to excuse you for any family holiday stuff.”

Blaine whistles and shakes his head. “I thought playoffs were usually at the beginning of December?”

“Yeah, usually, and the semifinals were a few weeks ago, but then the team we’re supposed to play for the final got accused of some like heavy-duty cheating, so the game got postponed until January so they can investigate.”

Kurt interrupts, mainly because he has absolutely no interest in whatever they’re talking about. “Finn, get the chips out of the pantry, will you?”

“Yeah.” He slides off the stool and grabs a bag of sour cream and onion Lay’s out of the pantry. He hands it to Kurt and goes back to his conversation with Blaine. “So you like football?” Kurt would say something else to interrupt, but he likes that Finn and Blaine are making an effort to get to know each other. Especially since he hopes Blaine will be around more in the future.

Blaine grins. “Yeah, absolutely. I played as a wide receiver in middle school, but then, well,” he gestures down at himself. “I kinda stopped growing and everyone else got bigger.”

Finn shrugs. “Sorry, dude. Sucks. You should come over and watch a game though. And I think Mom and Burt and Kurt are coming to the championship game, so you could come if you want. Right, Kurt?”

“Absolutely. Football. Yay.” He puts down the knife and picks up the toast that popped up a few seconds ago. “So am I still making your sandwich?”

“Yes! See,” he explains to Blaine, “I used to make sandwiches with just meat and cheese, but then Kurt told me I had to add vegetables and stuff.”

“Should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

“So I decided that if he got to add stuff, I got to add stuff. Now we have the best sandwich in the world. It’s called the Hudmel –“

“Which is better than the Furt.”

“ –and it’s awesome.” He looks around. “Where’s the bacon and the fried egg?”

“You ate all the bacon this morning. Carole is picking up on her way home,” Kurt answers. “And I’m not taking the time to fry an egg when we already had hardboiled in the fridge.”

Finn shrugs. “Still awesome.”

Kurt looks at Blaine. “Let me walk you through this so you know how much you don’t want the monstrosity I’m about to make,” Kurt tells him. “Piece of toast.” He holds it up and places it on the butcher’s block. “Slather mayonnaise. Add lettuce, meat.” He lays down slices of turkey. “Then onion, black olives, cheese, and crumbled up potato chips,” Kurt explains as he adds each ingredient.

He picks up another piece of toast. “Mustard on one side, mayo on the other, mustard facing down. Green pepper, second cheese,” he adds cheddar cheese, “hardboiled egg, pineapple, second meat, and tomato. Topped with a third piece of bread, this one with barbeque sauce on it.” He places the last piece of bread on top with a flourish. “Slice it in half, and there you are, Finn.”

“Awesome! You’re the best brother.” He grabs a two-liter of Coke, a bag of Doritos, and a package of Oreos. “I’ve got a COD tournament with Puck and Sam in a minute. See you guys!” he yells on his way out the kitchen door.

Kurt looks over at Blaine, who stares after Finn with his mouth open. “So? Sandwich?”

“No,” Blaine shakes his head vigorously. “No thanks.”

Kurt smiles. “Thank God. I  _am_ cutting up some fruit and vegetables for us, though. We have to try to undo some of the fast-food damage.”

“Sure. And Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t ever tell Jeff you know how to make that.”

“Do I look like an idiot, Blaine?” he asks rhetorically. “But speaking of Jeff, he and I are meeting in Columbus to do some Christmas shopping tomorrow. He needs help with something for his mom. Do you want to join us?” Kurt surreptitiously crosses his fingers where Blaine can’t see them.

Blaine shakes his head again. “Thanks, but no thanks. I have an allergy to shopping this close to Christmas. It gives me hives and makes me yell at horrible, inconsiderate people who just stand there in the middle of everything and expect everyone to go around them. Are you sure you want to go, Kurt? Jeff can be kind of manic under the best circumstances, but shopping this close to the holiday? You may need a leash.”

Kurt chuckles as he arranges their snacks on a plate. “Trust me, out of the two of us, he’ll be the one cursing me by the end of it. I can get very, hmm, let’s call it _enthusiastic_ about shopping.”

“You know, I think it’s great how well you two get along. A lot of people think Jeff is too much to deal with.”

“Please. I’ve come to the conclusion that New Directions is the perfect training for life. In this instance, it helps me to deal with hyperactivity and overenthusiasm.” He levels a stare at Blaine. “Trust me when I tell you I’ve got this.”

“If you say so.”

Kurt nods as he fills two glasses from the cabinet with water from the refrigerator. “It’s nice, being friends with Jeff. I mean, I’m pretty sure he only liked me at first because I was someone new who’d give in to his Matthew Perry obsession.”

“It’s unhealthy. I worry it may end in a restraining order if he ever goes to Los Angeles.”

“But it turns out we have some things in common, and he’s easy to talk to. And I think he likes hanging out with me, too.”

“Trust me, he does.”

“But it’s also…” Kurt trails off and thinks for a moment. “The guys at McKinley were hands off with me. Even if they were okay with me being gay, they weren’t very tactile. The girls were – are – more physical, but it’s different. Dalton is different. You guys pat me on the back or the arm. Sitting close on a couch or accidently bumping arms isn’t immediately followed by an overexaggerated move away.” Blaine nods fervently, understanding what Kurt means.

Kurt picks up the platter and gestures to Blaine to pick up their glasses and follow him. “Jeff, though, goes even further. He practically cuddles with me when we watch a movie. He puts his head on my shoulder or in my lap. He hugs me to say hello or goodbye.” Kurt sighs. “It doesn’t mean anything romantic. Jeff’s straight, obviously, but even if he weren’t, it still wouldn’t mean anything. Normally that might make me uncomfortable, but after McKinley it’s really nice to have. I like being his friend. I like that he wants to be mine.”

Blaine steals an apple off the plate as they walk into the living room. “I can see that. I never thought about it before, but I see it.” He swallows. “Jeff’s clueless when it comes to personal boundaries. I’m glad you think it’s a positive thing.”

Kurt chuckles and puts the food down. “It is. Now, have a seat and make yourself comfortable for the movie.” He goes over to the television. “I brought several options from my room. What would you like to watch? Comedy? Drama? RomCom? Psychological Thriller? Musical?”

Blaine sits down and takes off his shoes. “Musical.”

“Excellent choice! We can go recent, with  _Mamma Mia!_  or  _Hairspray_ or _Dreamgirls_ or  _Rent._  I refuse to watch  _Phantom,_  even though I have it. They ruined it with all the soulmate stuff they introduced.” He shakes his head. “Should’ve left it as God and Andrew Lloyd Webber intended.

“Or we can go old school. I’ve got  _Bells Are Ringing_  or Judy’s  _A Star Is Born_  or _Funny Face_  or  _Summer Stock_  or um.” He hesitates and looks down. “I, uh, I know you like Leslie Caron, and I have  _An American in Paris_  or  _Gigi._ ” And okay, yes, he just bought  _Gigi_ yesterday because he knew Blaine was coming over and once mentioned he likes Leslie Caron. But Blaine doesn’t have to know that.

“Wait. Why do you say they ruined  _Phantom_ with the soulmate stuff?” Blaine asks. “Do you not believe in all that?”

Kurt looks back up. “Oh! No. I just think they ruined the storyline. There’s already enough going on in the Broadway musical before you add in trying to figure out if Christine’s soulmate is Raoul or the Phantom. I know soulmate stuff is very popular right now, but there was no need to change the plot.”

Blaine leans forward. “But you do believe in soulmates and the soulmate spot and everything?”

“Well, yeah, of course. Why? Do you not?”  _Please say you do, please say you do._

“No, I do, too. I just wondered.” Blaine looks around, then back at Kurt. “So, uh, have you had a procedure?””

If they’re finally going to talk about this – about soulmates – Kurt wants to sit down. He’s wanted to have this conversation with Blaine so many times but hasn’t had the courage to bring it up. “Not yet. I don’t know if I will.” He puts down the DVDs and makes his way across the room to sit on the opposite end of the couch from Blaine.

“I’m pretty sure my parents were soulmates,” he continues as he tucks his legs under himself. “There’s no way to prove it since my mom died before Soulmate Finders were around. The way she used to talk about it, though, I think they had to have been. And they found each other without a machine. If they could … I’ve always thought it could happen to me that way. I know that somewhere out there” _or maybe even in here_  “is my soulmate. That’s enough for now.”

Kurt glances down, playing with the fringe on a pillow, because he’s worried about how Blaine will take this next part. “I think there must be signs out there that we can either choose to accept or ignore about who we’re meant to be with. You know, soulmates have been around since before we had the technology to find each other with magnetic pulses, and we must have been connected for a reason. So it seems like there would be ways to find each other without procedures. With signs or fate or whatever you want to call it.”

“That’s a lovely idea, Kurt.” Blaine smiles. “I like the idea of signs, too.”

“Well, I think so anyway. Plus, I’ve seen how messed up things can get with procedures and stuff, so I want to steer clear for a while.”

There’s a pause before Blaine asks, “What do you mean messed up?”

“Oh, you know, Finn and Rachel and Quinn.”

Blaine’s eyes get bigger. “What about them?”

“Did I not tell you about last year?” Kurt was sure he had mentioned this to Blaine. 

“No. I think I’d remember that,” Blaine says as he picks up some grapes from the platter.

“OH!” Kurt scoots a little closer so he can lower his voice, just in case Finn comes back downstairs. Plus being closer to Blaine isn’t exactly a bad thing. “ _Such_ big drama last year! Finn and Quinn were dating. Power couple of the school, quarterback and cheerleader, the whole thing.  Then Quinn gets  _pregnant_.”

Blaine, who had been popping grapes into his mouth, almost chokes. “WHAT?”

“I know, right?” He shakes his head. “So Quinn is pregnant.  _Big_ scandal, but in the meantime, Finn starts to have feelings for Rachel, who definitely reciprocates. But then Quinn’s parents kick her out, and she moves in with Finn and Carole. This is before Carole and Dad were dating.”

“There’s an even bigger train wreck coming. I can feel it,” Blaine says. His eyes are still huge, and the grapes previously in his hand have fallen into his lap. Kurt grins; he didn’t realize Blaine was as big a fan of gossip as Kurt is.

“Yes, another train wreck in the form of Puck.”

“Puck?”

“The real father of Quinn’s baby.”

“Oh my God.” He stares at Kurt for a couple of moments. “I will never again say that soap operas cannot happen in real life, oh my  _God._ ”

Kurt nods once for emphasis. “Right? So, Finn is livid, obviously, and doesn’t know what to do or how he’s feeling about any of them anymore. Oh, Rachel was the one who manipulated the situation to make sure Finn found out. I should have explained that part.

“Now,” Kurt says with a smirk (because he knows it gets even better), “unbeknownst to Finn, Carole had been worried about him and somewhat suspicious of Quinn, so she’d called in a favor with a doctor she knows and set up Finn with a soulmate procedure. He had it less than a week after everything came out with the pregnancy.”

“Hold on. They have to do scans and tests two weeks before a procedure. Did Finn not do those?”

“No, he did. Carole told him he was getting an MRI because he’s had two concussions playing football.”

Blaine stares at Kurt for a second then scrunches up his face a bit in confusion. “And the blood work and consultation?”

“Please.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “It’s Finn. I’m always surprised when he’s able to tie his shoelaces.”

“Kurt –“ Blaine gives him an admonishing look.

Kurt glances at the stairway then back to Blaine. “Okay, you’re right. I don’t mean that. But he  _isn’t_ the most observant, and he just went along with what his mom was telling him to do.”

“So, um, what happened with his procedure?”

“He’s ‘strapped and zapped’ or whatever and all he saw, for three minutes, was someone reading a book. And because it’s Finn, he spent half the time trying to figure out what book it was, rather than who was reading it.” Kurt smacks himself lightly in the forehead, because  _Finn._  “So he goes to school the next day, asking questions like the detective he most definitely isn’t, and finds out that around the time he was seeing through, both Rachel and Quinn were studying.

“The girls went after him for weeks, each telling Finn it was obviously her. And it messed him up in a big way because he couldn’t be sure. And then a couple of other girls heard about what he’d seen, and I guess they’d had crushes on him as well, because they started going around telling everyone they were reading during that afternoon, too. It just turned into this huge mess, and Finn finally just gave up and said enough.”

Blaine exhales in a rush, and Kurt’s glad that Blaine is enjoying his story so much. “So he doesn’t know who it is. Was. That he saw, I mean. What about Quinn and Rachel? Have they had it done?”

“Quinn did after the baby was born. She refuses to tell anyone what she saw, but she’s dating Sam now, which tells me it probably wasn’t Finn.” Blaine nods. “Rachel, on the other hand… her dads won’t let her do it yet.”

“Why not?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “They think it’s a bad idea before she’s in college and on her path to stardom. Frankly, it’s probably a good move on their part, though I would _never_ say that to Rachel. I think her dads are worried that if she knows who her soulmate is, she’ll allow it to cloud her judgment on her career and her future.

“So,” he continues, “Rachel can’t do it, Quinn won’t talk about it, and Finn can’t for another three years unless we pay for it. My parents might private pay, if it meant a lot to Finn, but I think he’s happy to wait. Too much drama from last year, you know?”

Blaine nods, taking in all the new information. “What about Puck?”

“Says he has no interest in having it done.”

There’s silence for a few moments, and then Blaine brings his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on his knees. “Wow. Sounds like a huge mess. Imagine if you had to be involved in it…”

“I know. Although…” Kurt looks down and blushes. He knows he should tell Blaine, just to be completely honest. “I wasn’t really involved, but I, um, had a crush on Finn throughout most of it.”

Blaine sits back, legs falling back down, and stares. “You. Had a crush. On Finn.”

“I know, I know, it was ridiculous! And I’m completely, totally, one hundred percent over it now, I swear! But yes, embarrassing crush on Finn, the straightest straight guy to ever like girls, and now we’re brothers. So we don’t ever talk about it again, okay?”

“Right. Okay. Yes.” He stares at Kurt. “Not talking about it. Good.”

“So, um, that’s me.” He bites his lip for a second, gathering the courage to ask what he wants. “What about you? Do you think you’ll try to find your soulmate?”

“I…” Blaine looks up at the ceiling and stares. Finally, after several seconds, he looks back at Kurt. “I already have.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to look shocked. “You mean, you, uh, you already went through a procedure?”

“Yeah, a couple of months ago, actually.”

 _What does this mean???_ “Oh. Oh my God.” Kurt unconsciously scoots closer on the couch. “Really? You never said anything, so, um, I didn’t think you’d…” He swallows. “Who,” he shakes his head, “do you know who it is?”

Silence. Kurt wonders if he made Blaine uncomfortable.

“Blaine, you don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want,” he says quietly. “I mean, honestly, you don’t have to. I’ll understand.”

“No, it isn’t that I d–.” He stops and sighs. “It’s just that, well. He doesn’t know yet.”

“What?”  _Who doesn’t know yet? Stop being so damn cryptic, Blaine!_ “I haven’t told him yet.”

Okay. Kurt’s breathing speeds up. “So you know who it is?”

Blaine looks up again. “Yes.” He looks back at Kurt.

“Oh my God,” Kurt whispers. Could Blaine possibly be about to tell him something?

“And I kind of feel like I should tell him first, you know? Before I tell you or anyone who doesn’t already know?”

Kurt has known disappointment before. Just in the last year or so, the examples are numerous. Kurt thought he’d have to be alone through high school, particularly after neither Finn nor Sam liked him back. He’s fought for a chance to audition for a solo and then thrown the solo away for his dad. He’s been overlooked continuously in a school system that silently condones homophobia. He’s wanted so badly to be the son he thought his father would rather have. He’s watched others (more, less, and equally talented) be given opportunities to shine in glee while he sat on the sidelines. He’s been chased out of school by a violent closet-case and adults who won’t do their fucking job.

And none of that compares to knowing that the boy he likes – hell, the boy he loves – is meant for someone else.

“Oh, well yes,” Kurt replies, trying to keep his composure. “Of course. If, if you, yes … I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell him as soon as you knew, though.” He puts his hands over his face, hoping it looks like he’s in disbelief. Actually he’s trying to catch any tears that may fall.

Blaine clears his throat. “It’s complicated.”

“Complicated?”

“We’re – He’s my soulmate, but we’re – we aren’t romantic soulmates.” Blaine looks pained to have to say it.

Kurt drops his hands from his face in shock. Again. “Blaine –“

“We’re two percenters,” Blaine adds, cutting off Kurt.

When they’re needed, friends push down their own pain, so he takes a deep breath to center himself before saying, “God, Blaine, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Blaine says, though the expression on his face doesn’t quite say the same. “I’ve come to terms with it. I’ve been doing research and talking to people online, and it isn’t so bad. There’s this negative stigma that comes with it, but most people like me have romantic lives, even get married and have children. There’s nothing wrong with it once you have the right attitude.”

“So your soulmate?” Kurt asks.

“He’s not related to me, but he isn’t gay.”

Kurt feels the need to do something, so he leans forward slightly and takes Blaine’s hand. Blaine flips his hand over and holds Kurt’s. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Blaine exhales a shaky breath. “So I’m taking some time to get to know him before I spring the gay platonic soulmate on him.”

“How’s that going?”

Blaine shrugs. “Not as well as I would’ve hoped, actually, but okay.”

There are a couple of minutes of silence as the two think things over. Kurt wishes he knew what Blaine’s thinking. He wants to break down a little, but right now Kurt should be supportive. He can cry and eat a cheesecake later. He does have one last question, though. “So I want to ask something, but if you don’t want to tell me, I’ll understand.”

“Okay.”

“If you, um, if you won’t tell me who it is before you tell him, does that mean I know him?” Kurt doesn’t know if a yes or a no would make him feel better here. Probably doesn’t matter.

Blaine bites his lip and stammers, “Uh, I, I don’t…”

Maybe it’s better if Kurt doesn’t know. “It’s okay, Blaine,” he says quickly, “you don’t have to –“

“Yes.”

“… Yes? I do know him?”

“Yes.”

Shit. Comfort food just went up to two cheesecakes. “Okay.”

They sit in silence for another couple of minutes, still holding hands, before Blaine finally breaks it. “ _A Star is Born._ ”

“What?”

Blaine pulls his hand away and says again, “ _A Star is Born._  I could really use an excuse to cry right now, if it’s okay with you.”

Kurt quickly pats Blaine’s leg and stand up to find the movie. “Of course. I feel a little like crying myself.” He picks up the platter with mostly uneaten fruits and vegetables. “And screw healthy. I’ve got a secret stash of Reese’s Pieces for emergencies. I’ll pop some popcorn to go with it, okay?”

“Perfect,” Blaine responds with a slightly watery laugh.

Kurt starts the movie then goes into the kitchen for the popcorn and candy. Later he’ll call Mercedes and beg her to come over for an impromptu sleepover. He’ll reprimand himself for falling for someone who once again won’t reciprocate. And more than likely he’ll probably also talk himself into thinking that he can still date Blaine. They’re only teenagers, and if Blaine is in the two percent… He’ll still be interested in someone romantically, and maybe that person could be Kurt, at least for a short while.

But for now he’ll eat junk food with Blaine and cry as Judy sings  _The Man That Got Away._

______________________

***The vase Blaine gives the Hummels is[this one](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/Item.aspx?sku=22356682). (FYI: Lily of the Valley is a common flower for weddings, was used in Kate Middleton’s bouquet, and means “return to happiness.”)**

****Watch Judy Garland sing[The Man That Got Away](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYoc8h75KVM) in A Star Is Born.**


	10. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to everyone reading, liking, commenting, reviewing, and recommending this story to others. You guys are the best!!

**Just a reminder! The previous chapter was in Kurt’s point of view, but we’re back to Blaine’s for a while.**

Blaine calls Nick as soon as he pulls into his parents’ driveway. He left Kurt’s house in Lima over an hour and a half ago and spent the first half of the drive replaying their conversation about soulmates. Their talk had been necessary, even if it was difficult. Now Kurt knows the basic truth of Blaine’s situation with his soulmate. He just doesn’t know the specifics.

The second half of the drive home, though, Blaine began toying with an idea. He’ll need Nick’s help if he wants it to have a better chance of going smoothly, so he calls Nick as he’s getting out of his car. By the fifth ring Blaine’s sure it’s going to go to voicemail, but then Nick picks up. “Hey, Blaine.”

“I didn’t tell him it was Finn.”

There’s a pause before Nick responds. “Didn’t tell who what was Finn?”

“Kurt!” Blaine says, as if this should be obvious. “Kurt! I didn’t tell Kurt that Finn was my soulmate!”

“Right, okay, so how is today different than every other day since you’ve met Kurt?” Nick answers sarcastically.

“No, you don’t understand. I told Kurt I have a soulmate, that I know who it is, I just didn’t tell him it’s Finn.”

Nick sighs. “ _Blaine._ ”

“I couldn’t, Nick. I couldn’t do that to him.” Blaine shakes his head almost violently, even though Nick obviously can’t see him.

“Forgive me, Blaine,” Nick replies with a hard edge to his voice, “but you don’t know what it would’ve done to him. Unless you had a conversation about your feelings for him and his potential feelings for you, which I  _seriously_ doubt since you seem incapable of it, you don’t know what the hell telling Kurt about Finn would’ve done. And it isn’t fair for you to keep something this big from him just because you think it’s for his own good.”

Blaine stops and sits down silently on the steps leading up to his house, unsure how to respond. He’s saved from having to come up with something when Nick continues, softer than before. “I’m sorry, Blaine, that was uncalled for. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” There’s another pause, and Blaine thinks he can hear Nick trying to slow his breathing. “Really, I – I can’t say I’m necessarily sorry for what I said, but I am sorry for how I said it. There was no need for that.”

Blaine knows Nick isn’t quick to temper, which means something else must be going on. “Everything okay over the break?”

“Yeah, it’s just,” Nick pauses, “it’s a little harder at home around the holidays. Yesterday was a good day. We all went shopping together and had dinner out. Then today Mom wouldn’t get out of bed.”

“Nick, I –”

“Don’t, Blaine. It’s, well, it is what it is.” He exhales loudly over the phone. “But you called about something else. You didn’t tell Kurt that your soulmate is Finn?”

Blaine stands and climbs the steps to his front door. “No, but Nick, we don’t have to –“

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“ _Nick._ ”

There’s another pause before Nick answers. “Blaine,” he says quietly, “the last thing I want to talk about is my mother, and I promise I’m able to mentally separate the situation with her from the situation with you and Finn. Now hurry up.” Blaine can hear the smile in his voice. “I sent Allison to the store for some stuff to make Christmas cookies, and she should be back soon.”

“If, uh, if you’re sure.” When there’s no response, Blaine continues, albeit uneasily. “I didn’t keep it from Kurt because of – not because of anything I might feel for him. Or not feel for him, I mean.” Blaine’s back in his house now and flops down on the couch in the den. “It’s just that if I tell Kurt that it’s Finn, he’ll have to keep it a secret. I’m not ready to tell Finn we’re soulmates, you know that. If I tell Kurt right now, then I’ll also have to ask him to keep it from his new brother. How is that fair? I can’t do that to him.”

“Okay, that’s actually a fair point.” Blaine closes his eyes and doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure how to bring up the real reason he’s calling. “Blaine, are you still there?” Nick asks.

“Yeah. I was calling, um, I don’t know if I should ask this now.”

Nick chuckles a little and clears his throat. “I know I scared you earlier, and I didn’t mean to. I’m fine, I promise. I just needed to vent for a second, but I’m okay. And I’m your friend, so what did you want to ask me?”

“I need your help.”

“Of course,” Nick answers immediately. “With what?”

Moment of truth. “You said you’ve looked into the two percent websites and chat rooms.”

“Yes…” Nick trails off.

“I want to try that, but I don’t want to end up on some site that’s going to scar me for life or cheat me or something. So help me,” Blaine asks. “Please.” He runs his hand through his hair and waits the few seconds it takes Nick to reply.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

That’s not the response Blaine was expecting. He was prepared for Nick to turn him down. After everything with his mother, Blaine wouldn’t have been surprised if Nick refused. But to say it might not be a good idea? “What? Yes, it is. You guys have been telling me that I have to take control, that I have to acknowledge this, that I have to figure things out. You’re the one who said I should focus on the reality of the situation with Finn. Well? This would help me.”

“I know I said that before, but what if…”

Blaine waits for Nick to finish his thought, but he doesn’t. “What if what?”

“I’m just, I, if there was a possibility –“ Nick cuts off again.

“A possibility of what?”

If Blaine didn’t know better, he’d think he hears Nick swear under his breath. As it is, he almost doesn’t hear when Nick says, “This is why you should’ve called Wes. I’m not ready to be out on my own yet.”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Blaine replies.

“Just. There’s a –“ He halts again. “Nevermind.”

Blaine hesitates before speaking again. It feels like he’s missing something, but Nick is being too cryptic for Blaine to figure it out. “So you’ll help me?”

“Okay, fine,” Nick says, drawing out the words. “I guess I will. There are a few sites I was trying to get my mom to use when everything first happened, mostly support and informational type stuff. I’ll send you the links. That should help you get started, if it’s really want you want to do.”

“Thank you, Nick! I think it’ll help to talk to people like me.”

There’s another voice in the background, and then Nick says, “Allison’s back, so I need to go. Listen, though; do me a favor?"

“What?” Blaine asks.

“Don’t commit to anything right now.”

Blaine has no idea what that even means. “Don’t what?”

“On the sites, if you chat with anyone, don’t commit to anything.”

If possible, Blaine is even more confused. “Nick, I’m not getting married tomorrow. I just want to maybe talk to other people like myself in the two percent. What it’s like, how to manage telling other people, that kind of thing.”

Nick clears his throat. “I know. But if, if you.” He halts again.  “… nevermind.”

“You’re being weird,” Blaine tells him.

“I know.” That’s all he says. Blaine isn’t stupid. There’s something else going on. Maybe Nick’s mother tried meeting someone, and he doesn’t want to talk about it? Or maybe she got some bad advice, and Nick is trying to keep it from happening to Blaine?

What he does know is that if Nick isn’t sharing whatever this is, he has a good reason, which is why Blaine doesn’t continue to question. He merely asks, “You’ll share when you can?”

“God, I hope so,” Nick replies.

* * * * * * * * *

Blaine receives an email later the next day from Nick with half a dozen websites focusing on two percenters. Unfortunately, Blaine isn’t able to do anything with them for several days. He has family, including his crazy grandparents on his father’s side and his boring grandparents on his mother’s side, coming into town. Consequently he never has more than ten minutes on his own. Aunts and uncles, family friends, cousins he barely knows, and his Great-Uncle Philip who tries to convince Blaine that he’s “hip like the babies” because he has “loads of friends on the Facebook.” He’s kind of funny at first but soon goes from a bit strange to full out disturbing.

 **Blaine, 9:17am** :  _Would your parents be interested in another son? I think I can prove my parents are providing an unstable and unsafe environment._

 **Kurt, 9:19am:** _What happened?_

 **Blaine, 9:20am** :  _My 74-year-old great-uncle was singing Destiny’s Child at breakfast._

 **Kurt, 9:20am** :  _That sounds adorable, actually. Did you get video?_

 **Blaine, 9:22am** :  _I was in too much shock. He was singing Bootylicious.  
_ **Blaine, 9:22am** :  _And there was krumping.  
_ **Blaine, 9:22am** :  _He’s 74 and used to work on Wall Street. How does he know what krumping is?_

 **Kurt, 9:23am** :  _OMG Blaine!! Follow him around and record everything! I need a mental image – is he like an older version of you? Does he have a bowtie and gelled hair? Does he wear suspenders? Oh God, I can’t breathe.  
_ **Kurt, 9:24am** :  _DID HE JUMP ON THE FURNITURE??? That’s you in 60 years!!_

 **Blaine, 9:25am** :  _Ha ha ha, very funny. I have to wash my eyes out. Is that Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind thing real? Can I have this erased from my memory?_

 **Kurt, 9:26am** :  _Why is my family so boring? The most exciting thing over here is Finn passed out on the couch after eating an entire pumpkin pie._

 **Blaine, 9:42am** :  _He’s moved on to Rhianna. My 12-year-old cousin has joined in to sing S &M. Is it possible I hit my head and am hallucinating?_

 **Kurt, 9:44am** :  _For the love of God – Where. Is. The. Video????_

* * * * * * * * *

Finally, just after New Year’s, after all of his family has gone home and Great-Uncle Philip has promised to see a doctor, Blaine finds himself with an entire day alone. He unearths the email Nick sent with links to two percenter websites. The first one or two are good but more educational rather than interactive. Blaine does discover some good info, like the fact that Jennifer Garner and Ben Affleck are openly in the 2% but happy with each other. (Jennifer’s soulmate is their daughter, Violet, and Ben’s soulmate is, not surprisingly, Matt Damon.)

He starts to read stories, though, that shake his confidence. Stories of people who can’t let go of the idea of a romantic soulmate and refuse to acknowledge that the 2% exists. There are those like Nick’s mother who thought they were with the love of their life only to be told that they weren’t – and may never have one. Blaine reads one account of a man in Oregon whose wife left him after it turned out that his soulmate was his stepdaughter, his wife’s ten-year-old daughter. The wife accused him of pedophilia, divorced him, and now refuses to let her ex-husband see her daughter. For every uplifting story about a two percenter who finds happiness, there’s another story that’s conversely depressing and unhappy.

Though he starts with the first couple of sites Nick sent him, Blaine gets distracted pretty quickly. One website leads to another and another until finally he somehow ends up on a Dissenter site. He reads about a movement within the Dissenter faction to use two percenters as a reason why Finders should be outlawed. Suicide rates are apparently much higher among people in the 2%, especially those without an obvious family link to each other.

The Dissenter website, though, goes even further. Apparently there are numerous people who lie about their soulmate’s identity, an occurrence particularly common with celebrities, politicians, and the very wealthy. There are instances where people undergo procedures only to see their soulmate involved in illegal, immoral, and/or dangerous behavior. Cases of individuals who guilt, manipulate, and intimidate their soulmates into staying in abusive relationships. Situations where people see absolutely nothing during procedures, have no out-of-body experience, which could as easily mean a deceased soulmate as it does a soulmate not yet born.

No wonder there are people out there who are opposed to Finders.

Blaine realizes he’s lucky; this thing with Finn might not be ideal, but it could be so much worse. He never stopped to fully consider the negative scenarios or complications. The fact that there are so many other possibilities, so many ways in which things could go bad – it unnerves Blaine. How many people out there are worse off because of Finders and soulmate procedures?

He makes himself stop reading the Dissenter information and go back to the next site on Nick’s list, a 2% chat room. Blaine knows there are 2% dating sites, but this isn’t like that. It’s more of a meeting place and discussion group. There are rooms and threads on how to handle 2% prejudice, whether or not to be open about one’s 2% status, and yes, how to handle dating in a romantic soulmate-centric world.

It’s perfect.

He’s signed up in less than five minutes and starts searching. Blaine spends fifteen minutes observing a conversation among about a dozen people; they’re helping a woman in Canada who’s worried about how to tell her boss that they’re soulmates. The advice the others give her is good and makes Blaine feel better about how he’s handling things with Finn.  _(“Develop a rapport first.” “Make sure she knows you’re not interested in anything romantic.” “Offer proof based on what you saw, if you can.”_ ) For the first time, Blaine honestly starts to believe things will be okay with Finn.

An hour later, Blaine stumbles upon a section of the site devoted to “connecting with other two percenters in your area.” He has to make his own profile public so others can see his location, but afterward he can search through others’ profiles to find people in his area. He narrows his search to people within two hours of Westerville and is surprised when close to 100 profiles pop up. Blaine sorts through them and finds some he knows can’t be real. In fact, he’s pretty sure at least five are ads for porn sites.

Most look legitimate, though, and he gravitates toward anyone who might be around his age. The one that stands out is a guy just a few years older than himself. Blaine clicks on his profile and sees that he lives in Columbus. He hesitates before messaging him but decides he doesn’t really have anything to lose. At worst the guy says no to talking, and at best Blaine gains a new friend.

          Hi! I found your profile, and it appears we have some  
          things in common. I'm Blaine Anderson, a high school  
          student at Dalton Academy in Westerville. Like you, I'm  
          a gay two percenter. If you'd like to chat or even get  
          together for coffee (in a public place, of course), I'd like  
          to hear from you. If not, no hard feelings. Hope to hear  
          from you soon, Jeremiah. Have a great day!

* * * * * * * * *

Blaine is thrilled when Jeremiah responds, and they immediately hit it off. The two have so much in common, from being in the 2% to growing up gay in Ohio to loving cardigan pullovers. Jeremiah immediately understands about Finn, about Blaine’s fears, and it’s so nice to talk with someone removed who doesn’t know anyone involved in the situation.

Three days later, Blaine’s back at Dalton and trying not to fall asleep during the first Warbler practice of the semester. He’d stayed up late the night before chatting with Jeremiah, and now he can barely keep his eyes open. Even when Wes announces they’re going to try one of the song suggestions from last semester – Blaine’s own nominee  _Bills, Bills, Bills_  – to see how well it would work for Regionals.

He’s so out of it that he doesn’t realize Wes has ended practice until Kurt is waving a hand in front of his face. “Blaine? Blaine are you with us?” Kurt questions.

“Yeah, sorry. Just tired.” Blaine gathers his sheet music and stands up.

“I can see that. You look like a zombie, except without the nasty dead skin hanging off,” Kurt answers.

Blaine turns and suddenly realizes that Wes, David, and Nick are all watching him. Or perhaps Kurt. Maybe both? “Well, I’ll try not to bite you,” he says distractedly.

“Oh! Right, um, no biting, that’s, okay, that’s good.” Kurt stammers. Blaine looks over at him and notices his face is slightly red.

“Are you okay? I mean are you feeling well?”

Kurt nods vigorously. “Yes, feeling fine. I just remembered, though, with the, um, the zombie talk that Finn’s football game is a week from tomorrow. Were you really interested in going? It’s okay if you don’t want to, of course.”

Blaine starts to say that yes, he’d love to go and what does football have to do with zombies, but he’s drowned out as Jeff comes running. And shouting. “Kurt! Kurt! We have to go now, or we’re going to be late! We can grab dinner on the way.” He wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist and starts tugging him toward the door. “ _Now,_ ” he whines. Kurt just laughs in response as he’s manhandled across the room.

“What are you guys late for?” Blaine asks.

Jeff, to Blaine’s surprise, glares at him. “It’s trivia night at the Westerville Public Library, and Kurt and I are going to annihilate everyone there. Even stupid Charlie who wins even though he cheats.” Jeff lets go of Kurt’s waist and grabs his hand instead. “Goodbye, Blaine.”

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” Kurt calls as he’s pulled out the door.

Blaine shakes his head and walks over to where Nick, David, and Wes are huddled, whispering. He overhears Wes mutter, “… until we know more. We don’t want to get his hopes up.”

“Get whose hopes up? About what?” Blaine jumps in.

David startles and turns toward Blaine. “No one. Or, I mean, Jeff. Nick’s worried that, uh, Jeff’s getting his hopes up with the trivia night.”

Blaine looks at his three friends suspiciously but doesn’t pry. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. And speaking of Jeff, why was he giving me the evil eye a minute ago?”

“Oh that,” Nick says, “Kurt told him about your soulmate conversation over the break, and I think Jeff’s not happy with you for keeping Finn a secret.”

“What? Why? Did you tell him that I don’t want Kurt to have to keep it from Finn?”

Nick nods. “I did. He still wasn’t happy.” He smiles a little. “Jeff’s become very protective of Kurt. “

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

* * * * * * * * *

Between school, homework, Warbler practice, fitting in time to see Kurt now that he’s commuting from home, and chatting with Jeremiah, Blaine’s next week flies by. Jeremiah invites him for coffee that Friday, but Blaine already has plans to go to Finn’s game. They decide to meet Sunday afternoon instead.

The football game is one of the best high school games Blaine has ever seen, and that doesn’t even include the New Directions performance at halftime. He’s surprised to see Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Lauren on the field as football players, but given the conversation they had at the Lima Bean a couple of days ago, he’s really not. Especially when he takes into consideration that Rachel might be a little bit crazy.

After the game is over, Kurt and his family wait for Finn to clean up and change in the locker room. Blaine is glad for the opportunity to wait with them. He hasn’t seen Finn since before Christmas, and last time they’d talked the conversation had gone pretty well.

Finn walks up with a huge smile on his face that Blaine can’t help but return. “Mom! We won! Awesome, right?” He leans down to wrap up Carole in a massive hug. Blaine watches as Carole, Burt, and Kurt congratulate and praise Finn and the team.

Several of the New Directions members come over to say hello to Kurt, and he in turn commends them all on their performance and playing on the field. Tina gets an extra-long hug from Kurt, and Blaine hears him whisper, “I was so scared when you didn’t get up. Don’t do that again, okay?”

Two moments stand out as they’re all gathered there. The first is when Finn fist-bumps Blaine and says, “Thanks for coming to cheer us on, man! Next time you come over we should play Madden or something since you like football.” Blaine accepts quickly and notices Kurt watching them with a slight smile on his face.

The other moment is when three large guys, possibly football players themselves, pass by. They aren’t stupid enough to say anything to Kurt in front of parents, but they openly glare at him. Burt is talking with Carole and Mercedes’ parents, so he doesn’t see it. Surprisingly, though, Finn does. He steps in front of Kurt to shield him, puts his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, and glares back at the three guys. Puck, Sam, Lauren, Tina, Mike, Santana, and Brittany all step in closer as well. The guys are visibly surprised to see such a show of support and quicken their steps.

Finn keeps his arm around Kurt, even after the guys move on. Kurt’s smile is brilliant. “C’mon guys. Burt said if we won we could have everybody over for pizza!” A cheer goes up around the New Directions teammates, and people start heading to their cars.

Kurt looks over at Blaine and asks, “Can you join us?”

“Sure he can,” Puck interrupts, slinging an arm over Blaine’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Gargler.” Blaine nods at Kurt and allows himself to be lead to the parking lot. He’s starting to feel accepted by Kurt’s friends, and while it’s a different type of acceptance than what he’s used to with the Warblers and Dalton guys, it’s no less appreciated or gratifying.

* * * * * * * * *

The following Sunday afternoon, Blaine sits in a Columbus coffeehouse, waiting for Jeremiah. They’re meeting for the first time, and Blaine is nervous for some reason. He knows there’s nothing romantic about the meeting. Jeremiah made that clear when they decided to meet. This is merely two people with something in common getting together to talk, to commiserate. As friends and nothing more.

Blaine can’t help but think about how great it could be, though, if the two of them hit it off as something more than friends. They’re both two percenters so they understand what it’s like. They’re both gay. They both live in the Columbus area. And it would be completely wonderful to have a romantic option that isn’t a straight, platonic soulmate or his gorgeous, witty stepbrother who has a soulmate of his own out there somewhere.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears his name. “Blaine?” He looks up to see a guy standing over him at the table.

“Jeremiah?”

“Yeah, hey. Nice to finally meet you.”

“You too! Did you get something to drink yet?” Blaine points to his own drink. “I can go grab you something, if you’d like.”

Jeremiah smiles and shakes his head. “I’ve got it, thanks. Just wanted to take my coat off and make sure this was you before I ordered.” He drapes his coat over the empty chair at the two-top table and starts walking over to the counter. “Be right back.”

Blaine takes a moment to look him over. Jeremiah is certainly nice looking. Tall and thin, but not overly so; gorgeous brown hair; and pale-ish, smooth skin. He’d also noticed when Jeremiah was looking at him that he has beautiful blue eyes.

Definitely good-looking.

When Jeremiah returns, he asks Blaine about the McKinley football game. “So were you able to spend anymore time with Finn?”

“Yeah. His team won, so he was in good spirits. Several of us went over to his house and hung out afterward. He and some of his friends invited me to play video games with them, so that was fun. I mean, I sucked at playing, but it was fun.”

“Well, the more time you can spend with him the better, I guess. I can’t imagine how tough that must be. At least my soulmate is my brother. Not a hard conversation to have, really.”

Blaine chuckles. “Must be nice,” he sighs, and Jeremiah laughs.

“How’s school going?” Jeremiah asks. Blaine talks about the beginning of the semester and getting back into the swing of classes again. They talk for roughly half an hour, about school, about Jeremiah’s job at the Gap, about Finn again and ways to approach him. It’s so nice to be able to talk with someone who understands.

As they’re leaving, Jeremiah gives Blaine a pat on the arm and says they’ll talk soon. Blaine watches him as he walks to his car. Jeremiah is nice, attractive, understanding. He’s someone who gets what it’s like to be without a romantic soulmate. Blaine knows they’re just friends, but it doesn’t  _have_ to stay that way, right? Jeremiah reaches his car and turns back around to wave at Blaine, who waves back. He smiles, gets in his car, and drives away.

Yes, Blaine could make this work.


	11. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard for me to believe it, but we’re two-thirds of the way through this story! Thank you so much to everyone who’s stuck with me as well as everyone who’s recently discovered this. I’m so grateful to those of you reading, commenting, review, and recommending this to others!

“I think I’ve genuinely come to terms with this 2% stuff,” Blaine says as he gazes across the table at Jeremiah. The coffee shop is having a slow afternoon, which makes Blaine happy because it means they can talk awhile and not feel bad about taking up a table.

“Really? That’s great.”

Blaine nods his head and breaks off a piece of biscotti. “Yeah, it’s just, the more I think about it, the better off I think I am,” he pops the food in his mouth and figures out how to say what he’s thinking while he chews. “When you’re interested in someone romantically outside of being soulmates, you know you like them for who they are. Not because some spot in your brain tells you to. And if someone maybe likes you back, you know it’s because of who you are, nothing else.”

“Well, yeah,” Jeremiah says slowly. “I guess that’s one way of looking at it.”

“It’s almost simpler this way,” Blaine says, getting more excited as he goes on. “Let’s say you’re attracted to someone, just, you know, anyone.” He pauses and looks at Jeremiah. “You would like them for their personality and things you have in common and yeah, okay, probably their physical attributes, too. Romantic soulmates don’t do that. It’s like they don’t get a choice, and we do.”

“I don’t know if that’s quite how I’d –“

“So it’s even more important when we’re interested in someone to be open about it, right?” Blaine glances down for a moment then back up at Jeremiah.

“Uh, maybe,” Jeremiah answers. “Or not. Do you want a refill on your coffee before we head out? I think I’m going to get a refill.”

Blaine suppresses a sigh. “No, I’m good.”

Jeremiah stands with his coffee cup and walks over the counter. This is the third time they’ve had coffee, and so far Blaine’s attempts to show Jeremiah that he likes him have fallen flat. Maybe he needs to step it up, be really obvious about it. Go big or go home. And Valentine’s Day is coming up; if ever there was a time to just lay everything on the line this is it, right?

* * * * * * * * *

“No.”

Blaine stares at Wes, perplexed. “No? Why not?”

“I’m the senior member of the council,” Wes answers. He closes his laptop on his desk and gestures to indicate that Blaine should sit on the bed in Wes’ dorm room. “I can’t let you call an emergency meeting without knowing what it’s about.” He tilts his head and gives Blaine a questioning look. “What’s going on?”

Blaine meets Wes’ gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes. “I, uh, I want the Warblers to help me with something.”

“Something like…” Wes trails off.

“A song,” Blaine says as he studies his feet.

Wes shakes his head. “Blaine, you know that the council chooses our songs, even for school appearances.”

“No, I know, but this wouldn’t strictly be a school performance. As such.”

There’s a pause before Wes folds his arms across his chest. “Explain, please.”

Blaine shrugs his shoulders. “I was hoping – am hoping – that the Warblers will help me sing to someone. Someone I like. Or maybe love.”

“A family member?” asks Wes.

“What? No, of course not,” Blaine answers.

Wes gets a skeptical look on his face. “A soulmate?”

“God, no!” Blaine isn’t  _that_ stupid.

“The stepbrother of a soulm–“

“No! Wes, no.”

Wes studies Blaine. “You don’t want to sing to me, do you?”

“Come on,” Blaine says, rolling his eyes, “be serious.”

“Well, I honestly don’t know anyone else you might love and would want the Warblers to serenade.” Wes looks at him expectantly.

Blaine takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. “His name is Jeremiah.”

“Okay, and how do you know Jeremiah?” Blaine keeps his eyes on the ceiling and doesn’t say anything. Wes uncrosses his arms and leans forward. “Look, I’m going to get this story one way or another, so you might as well stop being coy and tell me what’s going on.”

Blaine looks back down and closes his eyes. Wes is right; he’ll get the full story one way or another, so Blaine should just get it over with. “Fine,” he says, opening his eyes. “Like I said, his name is Jeremiah. We met about a month ago on one of the 2% websites that Nick told me about.”

“Excuse me,  _what?_ ”

“No, he’s a good guy, I promise,” Blaine continues hurriedly. “He lives in Columbus and works as a junior manager at the Gap. We’ve had coffee a few times.” Wes doesn’t say anything, and Blaine tries to work out what he’s thinking. “Wes?”

“I’m trying to put my thoughts in order so I’ll be a better witness when I have to testify in court.”

“Don’t be overly dramatic.”

Wes stands up and walks over to sit next to Blaine on the bed. “Are you crazy? What in God’s name were you thinking? You talked to this guy on the internet and then met him in person? Did you tell anyone what you were doing or where you going? Did you take someone with you?”

“It was a public place, Wes,” he replies. “It isn’t as if Jeremiah said, ‘meet me in this darkened alley at two in the morning and don’t tell anyone.’ Give me some credit.”

Wes outright glares at Blaine. “Don’t pretend that’s the only way something dangerous could happen.” Blaine opens his mouth to respond but is cut off. “And, okay, you got lucky and nothing did.  _This time,_  thank God. Promise me though you won’t do anything like that again.”

Blaine starts to fight him but realizes it’s no use. And, yeah, if Blaine really considers the situation, he probably could’ve been safer. He nods at Wes. “Promise.”

“Thank you,” Wes says, relieved. “So let’s move on to the next part. You’ve had coffee with him a couple of times and now you want to serenade him and – what? Declare your love for him?”

“Not, no, not love exactly. Maybe.”

Wes shakes his head and puts his hand on Blaine’s arm. “You know I only want what’s best for you, right? That I care about you?” Blaine nods. “Good, because what I’m going to say is a little harsh.” Wes leans forward. “You have to stop this. You’re focusing on this guy because you think you can’t have what you really want.”

“No, I’m not; I really like Jeremiah.”

“I don’t think you really do.”

Blaine flops back on the bed. “I, how do you – Wes! I think I know how I feel about him.”

“I know you believe that.”

“I just told you about Jeremiah, how would you –“

“ _Because_ I haven’t heard a word about this guy until now! I’m betting no one has!” Wes answers. He waits, but Blaine doesn’t contradict him. “You know, after you met Kurt I couldn’t get you to shut up about him. About what Kurt said, what he thought, how his shirt matched his eyes.”

“ _Stop._ ”

Wes pauses before continuing. “Blaine, you’re so scared about your feelings for Kurt, and what that means for you and Finn, and what Finn means for a relationship with Kurt, that you’re distracting yourself with some guy you met who doesn’t have those sorts of complications.”

Blaine sits up and turns to face Wes. “Exactly! He doesn’t come with any complications! Why is that a bad thing?”

“It isn’t a bad thing,” Wes says, “unless it’s the thing you like most about him.”

Blaine visibly jerks back at that, and his jaw drops open. “I, who said, why would you –“

“If this were someone you really loved, really cared about,” Wes replies quietly, “I wouldn’t be hearing about him for the first time a whole month after you’d met. You have a bad poker face, Blaine, and you wear your feelings out where everyone can see them. Be honest with yourself about what this is.”

“I don’t know if –“ Blaine halts and stares down at his hands in his lap. The truth is that this does feel different than when he first met Kurt. Hell, this feels different than the couple of crushes he’s had on other guys. Does feeling differently mean it isn’t real, though? He looks up at Wes, eyes wide.

Wes smiles at him. “And besides, if you did use the Warblers to serenade this Jeremiah guy, then Jeff would kill you and me both.”

What does Jeff have to do with anything? “Why?”

Wes pats Blaine’s arm again and stands up. “I love you like a brother, Blaine, but sometimes you’re way too obtuse.”

* * * * * * * * *

_Is Wes right? Yes, okay, at first maybe I just liked the idea of being with someone else in the 2% who could understand what it’s like. But now? Jeremiah is good-looking and sort of funny and he’s … what is he? He’s intelligent. Well, okay, he’s maybe not the sharpest, but he isn’t stupid, certainly. He’s not the most intellectually curious, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t smart. And he’s nice, really nice. Friendly._

_Plus love, or like, or attraction, doesn’t have to be this all-encompassing, overpowering thing. It can be gradual and… And they say the best relationships are based on friendship, and Jeremiah is definitely my friend. Love can grow from friendship. Love is…_

_… not something you should have to talk yourself into._

_Shit. Is Wes right?_

* * * * * * * * *

Two days later, after Blaine has thought about his feelings for Jeremiah so much that he now has a headache, Blaine decides just to call him.

When Jeremiah answers he’s speaking sort of softly. “Hey, Blaine. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sure, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well,” he says, “you don’t usually call me in the middle of the day. You’re lucky I’m on my lunch break.”

“Oh, am I bothering you?” Blaine asks. He wants to kick himself. Jeremiah has a job, and it’s the middle of the day. Of course he’s busy.

Or maybe not. “No, of course not. Just, uh, hang on, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Blaine hears shuffling and the murmur of people talking before the sound of a door opening and closing. Another brief pause and then, “Okay, I’m back.”

“Seriously, if this was a bad time, I can call later.” He doesn’t want to get Jeremiah in trouble.

“No, not at all,” Jeremiah reassures him, “I was just in the break room, and, well, I’m not sure what you want to talk about. I thought that if you wanted to talk about Finn or if something happened with him that it might be nice to have some more privacy. So I don’t have to censor myself.”

Censor himself? What does that mean? “Is it like a 2% thing? I’m sure your co-workers wouldn’t mind.”

“No Blaine, not, um, no,” Jeremiah stammers. “It’s just that, well, no one here at work knows I’m gay.”

Blaine doesn’t say anything for a few moments, not knowing exactly how to respond. He’s been out since he was in middle school, and it never occurred to him that Jeremiah might not be. “They don’t –“

“And in case you wanted to talk about something to do with that,” Jeremiah blurts out, cutting Blaine off, “I thought I should probably go somewhere else.”

“You’re not out?”

Jeremiah sighs through the phone. “Not here. My brother and a couple of my friends know, but that’s, um, that’s it.”

This makes no sense to Blaine. They’d gotten coffee together, two gay guys, and Jeremiah never brought it up. “But whenever we met up, you didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Being in public with me, I mean.”

“Well, sure, but that’s different,” Jeremiah says. “You’re a kid in high school. If anyone saw us together they wouldn’t think we’re dating. I just figured that if anyone did see us, I’d tell them I’m doing like a mentor thing, which is sort of true, if you think about it.”

Oh. Wow, okay. That hurts a little. What’s wrong with him, and why wouldn’t people think they were together? Blaine can’t ask those questions, though, not without  _sounding_ like a kid, so he goes along with it. “Right. True. My gay 2% mentor.”

“Exactly!” Jeremiah says emphatically.

Blaine can’t match his enthusiasm. “Yes. Exactly.” He doesn’t say anything after that, still reeling from the fact that Jeremiah called him a kid. Someone no one would think he could be dating. Blaine is silent, caught up in his own thoughts, until he hears Jeremiah call his name.

“What?” he asks, before realizing he’s still on the phone. “Oh, right, I called you. Uh, I just wanted to say that, um, since Valentine’s Day is in a couple of days I might not be able to meet this week for coffee. Got some, you know, stuff going on.” Total lie, but whatever.

Jeremiah doesn’t seem to pick up on it. “Good for you, Blaine! I totally understand about the coffee, okay? We’ll meet up next week.”

“Sure. Yes. Good. Well, I should get going. The lunch period is almost over here at school, so…”

Jeremiah hums and says, “Absolutely. Talk to you later.”

“Yep. Later,” Blaine answers before ending the call.

_Idiot. Such a stupid idiot._

* * * * * * * * *

By the afternoon Blaine isn’t feeling much better, and he’s at the Westerville branch of the Lima Bean trying to drown his sorrows with coffee and cookies. A cupid cookie to be precise, because he happened to pick the most overly decorated, nauseatingly red-and-pink locale in a 100-mile radius.

It’s the day before Valentine’s Day, and could there be any worse time to realize that the guy you’ve sort of been crushing on never even considered you an option? And yes, okay, maybe it wasn’t love. Or even strong like. Maybe Wes was right when he said that Blaine was trying to force an attraction. Still doesn’t change the fact that Jeremiah was never even interested.

Oh God, what if Wes hadn’t stopped him? What if he’d shown up at Jeremiah’s workplace and sung to him? Especially knowing now that Jeremiah isn’t out at work? Blaine could kick himself. Nick was right all those weeks ago; Blaine does make assumptions, and apparently dumb ones at that. Why is he so bad at this?

“You look deep in thought.”

“Oh!” Blaine startles and looks up to find Kurt standing over him with a soft smile on his face. “Yeah, no.” At Kurt’s raised eyebrow, Blaine shakes his head. “Okay, yes. Just thinking about what a complete and total idiot I am.”

“What? No you’re not,” Kurt says as he sits down at the table.

Blaine shakes his head, disgusted with himself. “No, I really, really am.”

Kurt looks over at him and props his chin on his hand. “Wanna talk about it?” he asks.

“I, it’s just,” Blaine takes a deep breath. “I never expected to be perfect at all the romance stuff, you know?” Kurt’s eyes get bigger. “I didn’t think I’d be some great romantic hero or anything, but I also didn’t think I’d be this clueless about all of it either.”

There’s a brief period of silence before Kurt says, “I think I may need more information in order to understand.”

Blaine huffs. “It isn’t a big deal, really, just this guy I thought I liked who, as it turns out, never even imagined thinking about me that way. He never even considered it a possibility, and now I feel like an absolute fool.”

“Oh,” Kurt answers quietly, looking down at the table. “I, yeah, I know how that feels.” He taps his fingers against his coffee cup. “Was this your soulmate?”

Blaine sits up quickly. “What? No! No way. Definitely platonic there.” Kurt doesn’t say anything, and Blaine sighs. “It was just this guy that I met and grabbed coffee with a couple of times. No big deal, apparently. I just don’t understand how things got messed up, you know?” Which is untrue, because Blaine knows exactly how it happened: Jeremiah said they were just friends, but Blaine wanted to force it into more. He’s not going to admit that out loud, though.

“No, I get it. I mean, really.” Kurt pauses, and his tapping stops. “Have you ever wondered or considered maybe, um, if you and…” He looks up at Blaine and freezes. “Nevermind.”

“Kurt? What is it?”

He shakes his head rapidly. “Nothing, I mean, you just said you were interested in this other guy, and so there’s no reason why, I just thought that you might…” He doesn’t finish his sentence.

Blaine waits, but when he still doesn’t say anything, he asks, “Kurt?”

“I’m thinking about going through a soulmate procedure,” Kurt blurts. “You know, going to a Finder.”

That’s a surprise. “Really? I thought you were a Romantic.”

“I am. I think. It’s just that it’s difficult, watching other people find each other and be happy. Like Mike and Tina, you know, from New Directions, or did you hear that Brendan’s soulmate found him?”

Blaine hasn’t heard, but there are two guys named Brendan at Dalton. “Soccer Brendan or Creepy Brendan?”

Kurt chuckles. “Soccer Brendan. He was at practice, and this girl from Wisconsin or Michigan or somewhere came up and kissed him. Just like that. And I want that too. I mean, not the random person kissing me in front of everyone,” he says, turning slightly red. “But the part where someone finds me. Or I find him.”

Blaine feels a niggling sort of anxiety, but he thinks it’s probably just because this is so different from what Kurt said a couple of months ago. “What happened to just knowing he’s out there –“

“Well, what good does that do me,” Kurt snaps then freezes. He shakes his head. “I’m sorry. Only it’s so frustrating, wishing for things that’ll never happen and getting my hopes up, and I’m – I’m beyond tired of it. I was talking with Rachel and Mercedes, and they both made a good point. If I could be happier now, regardless of how it comes about, why wouldn’t I do that for myself?”

“I don’t want to talk you out of anything, but,” Blaine rubs the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to say this. “Look, I’m living proof that finding your soulmate doesn’t necessarily make things easier, okay? I’m still trying to navigate the whole thing with my soulmate, and it’s not the easy, magical, happy ending I was hoping for.”

Kurt’s eyes are kind of red now, and Blaine really hopes he hasn’t upset him. “But at least you know, right?” Kurt questions.

“True, but –“

“And you have a platonic soulmate, so you were always going to have to deal with figuring things out with him regardless of when it happened. At least this way you’re getting it over with.” Kurt sniffs and glances up, but at least he doesn’t look like he’s going to cry anymore.

“Yeah.” And what can Blaine say to that? It’s true. “You’re sure this is what you want to do?”

He nods. “Pretty sure, yes. The problem, of course, is finding a place with an opening. Some places are booked almost a year in advance. The shortest wait I’ve found so far is three months.”

“I know what you mean. I was going to go to the Wexler Medical Center, you know at OSU in Columbus, but it was forever before they could see me, so I found another place…” he trails off and stops speaking, staring at Kurt.

“Are you okay?”

Blaine nods and grins, realizing he can do something to help his friend. And maybe even help himself. “Take my appointment.”

“Your appointment? Your Finder appointment?” Kurt scrunches his face in confusion. “I thought you already had a procedure, several months ago. You said you found your soulmate.”

“I did!” Blaine exclaims, maybe a bit too loudly. He looks around and sees no one’s paying much attention to them. “But okay, listen: last summer when I called OSU Wexler, they couldn’t fit me in for several months. I took the first available appointment but didn’t want to wait that long. I called around and found another place with a shorter wait time and made an appointment there, too. I figured I could keep my time at Wexler if I wasn’t able to see anything in my first procedure.

“But Kurt! I never cancelled my appointment with OSU after I found my soulmate. I’m still signed up, and it’s still there, in like a month. I could just call and move the appointment over into your name!”

Kurt looks at Blaine with wide eyes. “ Really? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” Blaine says. He watches Kurt, who doesn’t seem as excited as Blaine thought he would be. “Unless you don’t want it,” he says slowly.

“Um.” He can see Kurt thinking quickly. “Yes, okay. Why not? If you’re sure.”

Blaine’s happy to help Kurt, even if he does feel uneasy about it. “Of course; I mean, I’m not going to use it. I’ll call the clinic this afternoon. I think the appointment was mid-March, which means the prep stuff will probably be in a couple of weeks. Let me look.” Blaine pulls out his phone and checks his calendar. “Yep, March 3rd for the tests and consultation. You might have to miss your last class that day; will your dad mind?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, that should be fine. When is the procedure appointment?”

“Uh, hang on.” Blaine scrolls through his calendar again. “Looks like March 18th, and again, you might have to miss a class. At least it’s a Friday, though.”

Kurt’s breathing has noticeably sped up, and he sits back in his chair. “Great. Wow. Okay, that’s quick. I’ll talk to my dad, but I don’t think he’ll have a problem.”

“Yeah, great.” So why is Blaine somewhat anxious about this?

The boys are silent for several moments, each wrapped up in his own thoughts. Finally Kurt shakes himself and says, “Now that’s settled, I wanted to talk with you about an idea I have for something the Warblers can do on Valentine’s Day. I may need your help.”

* * * * * * * * *

The Warblers aren’t sure about Kurt’s idea of performing at Breadstix, but Kurt and Blaine talk them into it. Once it’s decided, though, every single member jumps in wholeheartedly. They decide to take separate cars over to the restaurant in Lima rather than a Dalton bus; some of the guys have Valentine’s Day plans after they’re done and want to go straight from the performance to pick up their dates.

Blaine and Jeff get a ride with Kurt, though because Kurt plans to stay in Lima, they make arrangements to ride back to Dalton with David. They haven’t even made it out of the parking lot when Jeff, who called shotgun two seconds after Blaine said he would ride with them, holds up his iPod. “I made a playlist!”

“We’re already doing love songs at Breadstix,” Blaine says. “I don’t know if I can handle almost two hours worth before that.”

Jeff turns around to face Blaine. “A little too obvious, don’t you think?” He glares at Blaine before facing the front again and saying to Kurt, “I put together a playlist of first act finales from all the great Broadway shows –  _And I’m Telling You_ from  _Dreamgirls,_ and _A Little Priest_ from _Sweeney Todd,_ and _Defying Gravity_ from _Wicked,_ and _A New Argentina_ from _Evita,_ and _I Am What I Am_ from _La Cage_  –“

Kurt starts bouncing in his seat before Jeff finishes and cuts him off, “Oh my God!” he squeals. “That’s amazing! Play it, play it!” Jeff connects the iPod as Kurt says, “Seriously, thank you. This is just what I needed. You’re the best!”

Jeff spins around to look Blaine in the eye. “I know,” he replies with a smirk, before just as quickly turning back toward the front.

What was that? It’s almost as if Jeff thinks there’s a competition to be Kurt’s friend. Which is ridiculous because  _Blaine_ is Kurt’s best friend. Well, after Mercedes maybe. He watches Kurt and Jeff sing  _Climb Ev’ry Mountain_  together and feels something like nervousness. Blaine  _is_ Kurt’s best friend, right?

* * * * * * * * *

The Lonely Hearts Club dinner at Breadstix is a huge hit and gives the Warblers and New Directions another reason to spend time getting to know each other. Nick spends half the time trying to keep Jeff away from Santana until Kurt gets wind of what’s going on. He makes Jeff follow him to the bathroom, and two minutes later Jeff comes back and won’t even look at Santana anymore.

After it’s over, Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Wes, and Thad pile into David’s Lexus LX and set off for Dalton. Everyone listens to the council members discussing whether any of the numbers they performed at the restaurant might be Regionals-worthy, until Jeff interrupts. “So are we not going to talk about the way they were looking at each other the entire night?”

“Jeff!” Thad shouts.

“What? Like we didn’t all see it? Come on.” He rolls his eyes and turns to Wes. “It’s time to have the talk.” Blaine glances around the vehicle to see if anyone else looks confused, but no one else does.

Wes turns around from the front passenger seat. “Jeff, I don’t think this is the time.”

“Sure it is,” Jeff replies. “It’s the perfect time.” He looks around at everyone. “All in favor of doing it now?”

There’s a split-second of silence, and Blaine’s about to ask what’s going on when Nick says, “Aye.” Jeff beams and high-fives him.

“Aye.” Thad chimes in.

Blaine can’t stand it anymore. “What? What are we doing?”

“Aw man, why today? I’m driving,” David groans, ignoring Blaine.

“Right now?” Wes asks.

Thad responds. “Well, he is a captive audience. It’s more than an hour back to Dalton.”

Wes considers them all for a second then says, “Right, okay, but like we discussed.”

“Seriously, I wanted to see his reaction, and now I have to keep my eyes on the road! How is this fair? Can I pull over?”

“No, David!” Jeff yells.

Nick nods. “Keep driving.”

“Seriously unfair,” David whines.

“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?”

Nick clears his throat. “Blaine, this might be difficult, but we think –“

“It’s a possibility –“ David interrupts.

“Yes, we think it’s a possibility –“

“Even though we have no real proof –“ Wes interjects.

“Come on, just let me get through it,” Nick says.

Blaine slumps in his seat. “Did I fall into an Aaron Sorkin tv show?”

“ _Studio 60_ should’ve been on the air longer. Matthew Perry was awesome in that,” Jeff replies.

“Jeff!” David admonishes.

“I speak truth to power.”

“What power?” David asks. “There’s no power in this car!”

“For the love of –” Nick shouts over David and Jeff. “Blaine, we think it’s possible that Kurt, not Finn, is your soulmate.”

The whole car goes silent.

“Wait, what?”

_____________________

**A/N: I know. I hate me, too, for ending it there.**


	12. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy Rusted Metal, Batman! I received so much feedback on the last chapter, and I’m completely bowled over. If you’re reading, commenting, reviewing, liking, and/or recommending this story to others, then please accept my heartfelt love and gratitude. The check is in the mail. :)

“We think it’s possible Kurt is your soulmate,” Nick repeats.

No one in the car, including Blaine, says anything. David, whose eyes keep darting from the road to his rearview mirror, is the one to break the silence. “What are his eyebrows doing? Are they up? Are they down? I’m missing everything!”

Jeff turns and stares at Blaine. “Sort of up but squinshered together.”

“Squinshered is not a word.”

Jeff just shrugs. “Sometimes I find the English language lacking.”

“I, I don’t…” Blaine trails off, not knowing what to say. He gives himself a moment, tilting his head back on the headrest behind him. “My soulmate is Finn.”

Thad, sitting next to Blaine in the very back of the SUV, lays his hand on Blaine’s arm. “I know you thought that, we all did, but we’ve –”

“Um, no,” Blaine interrupts. “We didn’t just think that. We didn’t just randomly choose a guy off the street or pick someone out of a hat. I saw through Finn’s eyes. I got to the Lima Bean, and he was sitting there, wearing a red jacket and jeans, sitting between Rachel and Artie.” Blaine shakes his head. “I know you guys want me to be happy, and you’ve been teasing me about this crush on Kurt. It’s all in good fun, and I get it. But you can’t change what happened. You can’t just make up a different story because you like it better.”  _You can’t play with my head like that,_ he doesn’t say.

“Do you honestly think we would?” Nick asks. “I’m not telling you we know for certain, but we think there’s a really good chance.” 

“I’m not listening to this.” Blaine has an urge to cover his ears with his hands, but he doubts that’ll help.

Nick tries again. “Just give us –”

“No.”

Wes holds up a hand, palm out, from the front seat. “Give him a minute.” No one in the car speaks for a few moments, allowing Blaine a chance to think. It doesn’t take long before he can’t help but react.

“How can you guys say that to me? After what I went through, what we all talked about after my procedure? We went over it that night, point by point. We decided it had to be Finn. It was never even a question, really. And now you guys are changing your minds?” Blaine finds himself become more agitated as he goes on.

Thad opens his mouth to try to explain, but Blaine cuts him off before he has the chance. “No.  _No._ I have not come all this way to have you guys screw it up. I’m good, okay? I have a platonic soulmate, and I’m okay with that. I’ve learned to be fine with it, better than fine really. I don’t need to be second-guessing.” Blaine is almost pleading now. “I can’t handle worrying about it. I can’t. Absolutely not. No.”

Jeff, sitting in the middle row next to Nick, turns around to fully face Blaine. “Hear us out.”

“What? What is there to say? Kurt’s gay, I’m gay, we’re both gay, and we get along. Great. Done.” He leans forward. “You think I haven’t thought about this? Haven’t wished that my soulmate was someone else, someone romantic, someone like Kurt? You all said I needed to move on, and I did, and now you’re telling me to move backward? I can’t do that.”

Of course Blaine has had fleeting thoughts. Sometimes more than fleeting thoughts. Denial about what having a platonic soulmate means. But once Blaine accepted that Finn is his soulmate there was no turning back. No room for what-ifs. He’d read about two percenters who couldn’t handle the aftermath of their procedures, who couldn’t come to terms with not having a romantic soulmate, and Blaine hadn’t wanted to be one of them. So he’d fully committed. Doubts and wishing for a different result would only ever lead to unhappiness and never being satisfied with his life. He wants more than that, so he chose to embrace the soulmate fate handed him.

And if sometimes he still noticed Kurt or thought about Kurt or wished for Kurt, well, he’d eventually be able to move beyond those feelings too.

However, for his friends to want to open that door again, after  _months_ that Blaine worked on coming to terms with this part of his life? It leaves him confused and more than a little hurt.

“We have a good reason, Blaine, I swear,” Nick tells him. “We know how hard this is for you, and we wouldn’t bring it up if we didn’t legitimately feel like it’s a possibility.”

David calls out from the driver’s seat. “We don’t know for certain. Can’t know at this point, really. But there’s enough circumstantial evidence to consider it.”

Jeff lays his cheek on his seat and looks at Blaine with big eyes. “Please, Blaine. Just hear us out,” he pouts.

“I swear on all that is holy,” Blaine replies, “if this some wild goose chase…”

“It isn’t,” Jeff answers, starting to smile. “I mean, we don’t think it is.”

Blaine is silent for several more moments, obviously thinking. “Wes?”

“Yeah?”

“You agree with them?”

Wes knows how much Blaine values his opinion, so he answers as seriously and as honestly as he can. “Do I agree that it’s possible you made a mistake? Yes. I do Blaine, absolutely.”

Blaine sits silently for another minute then says, “Start talking.”

“Yes!” Jeff shouts, pounding on the car roof with both fists. “Rock and roll, baby!”

Nick just rolls his eyes and grabs his roommate’s arms. “Jeff. Sit.” Jeff wiggles in his seat like he can’t contain his energy, but he stays silent. “Good boy,” Nick says, smiling.

Jeff sticks his tongue out. “I’m not a dog.”

“No, dogs are trainable.”

“Can we please?” Blaine whines.

Wes jumps right in. “Okay, so we’ve done some research. While it isn’t that uncommon for two soulmates not to feel a connection or shared bond at the beginning, it’s almost unheard of for two people not to have some sort of feelings for each other several months in.”

“You and Finn have known each other,” David says, “and been around each for almost four months now, and you still don’t feel anything.”

“No, hold on.” Blaine shakes his head. That doesn’t mean anything. “Lots of people don’t experience a connection or whatever. Not all romantic or platonic soulmates end up together or even like each other. We all know that; we talked about it. If that’s all you’ve got…”

Jeff bounces in his seat. “But that’s the point! You and Finn don’t feel  _anything_ toward the other. Nothing at all! I mean, we’re assuming with Finn, of course, but –”

“But it isn’t like with soulmates who don’t get along or who hate each other,” Thad says. “You two are just sort of apathetic toward one another. Indifferent. At least, nothing more than anyone else you’ve hung out with once or twice. If you hadn’t been so focused on trying to get to know him because you thought you were supposed to, you’d probably barely notice him.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Blaine, but the only time you  _have_ felt something regarding Finn was when you thought you were supposed to or when it was in relation to Kurt,” Nick adds. “The only  _strong_ emotion you’ve ever had was when you were angry about the way he treated Kurt, but Blaine, we all felt that.”

David hums in agreement. “We were all angry with him and with the New Directions. You may have felt it a little deeper because of what you thought Finn was to you. Or it could also have been because you’ve been in Kurt’s shoes and been bullied because you’re gay. None of the rest of us experienced what you and Kurt have, so it would make sense you’d be more upset than the rest of us. And you were just as angry with Puck, remember?”

“Finn’s reaction and behavior scared you more,” Thad tells Blaine, “but that would be normal for what you thought your relationship was.”

“Relationship is.” Blaine corrects.

Jeff shakes his head. “Relationship may be.”

Blaine considers everything briefly but says, “I’m sorry, but that doesn’t prove anything, guys.”

Nick nods his head. “Not that alone, maybe, but –”

“What about the fact that Kurt was there when you went to the Lima Bean to find your soulmate, after your procedure?” Jeff asks with a grin.

Blaine slumps down in his seat. If this is where his friends are going, he already knows they’re wrong. “No, no he wasn’t. I’ve been over that a million times in my head. I remember every single person sitting at that table, and he wasn’t there.” He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Mike, Tina, and Brittany were sitting across the table from me. Rachel was to my left. Artie was to my right, and then Puck and Santana were on the other side of him. No Kurt.”

“What if that’s because you were seeing through Kurt’s eyes?” Wes asks quietly.

“Then where was Finn?” Blaine asks, opening his eyes.

Nick shrugs his shoulders. “Well, where was Mercedes? Or the other blonde, what’s her name?”

“Quinn.” Jeff provides. Blaine stops himself from rolling his eyes; of course Jeff would know the names of all the girls.

“Right, Quinn,” Nick continues. “The point is you couldn’t see the whole table. It’s possible there were other people there. Or at the counter. Or in the bathroom. Or outside for that matter. Which means Finn could have been somewhere else while you saw everything through Kurt’s eyes.”

Blaine sits up in his seat. “Or it could mean that even if Kurt  _was_ there, he was the one who was somewhere else, and Finn is still my soulmate.” He shakes his head. “No, but even if that were true … when I was leaving the Lima Bean the first time, before my appointment, someone – Rachel, I think – asked where Kurt and Mercedes were, and someone else said Kurt had been slushied. I remember because I thought it sounded awful. Kurt wasn’t there, guys.”

“He wasn’t there when you  _left,_ ” David replies, “but close to an hour passed from the time you left the Lima Bean to go to your appointment and the time you came back after it. Do you really think he couldn’t have arrived during that time?”

“Kurt was with Mercedes, whomever answered Rachel said so, and I didn’t … wait.” Blaine’s eyes get a little wider. “Kurt was with Mercedes.”

Thad nods. “Right.”

“Mercedes was the one who asked Mike for a ride just before everyone left,” Blaine says slowly.

“Yes! Blaine, you’re so close!” Jeff answers, a little too loudly.

“It, that,” Blaine stumbles, not sure how to make sense of this. “It doesn’t prove Kurt was there, though. I didn’t see him. Ever.”

Nick props his arm on his seat and leans over to put his hand on Blaine’s knee. “Maybe not, but do you remember what you told us about when Finn left?”

“Yeah, he was kissing Rachel,” Blaine answers with a scowl. “Thanks for the reminder, by the way. Then he left before I could say anything.”

“Right, Finn got in another car,” Nick says.

Wes calls from the front. “I didn’t make the connection, either, until he showed up at Dalton in his black Escalade.”

“You said that someone yelled at Finn to hurry up, right?” David asks.

“Yeah,” Blaine says cautiously, now that he has a vague idea of where this is going. “He … someone … I don’t remember? Wait. Finn was kissing Rachel, and then someone yelled … and they needed to … start dinner. Oh my God.”  _How has he never thought of this? Was he simply too fixated on Finn? He never had reason to doubt his soulmate’s identity until now._

David pleads, “For the love of cats and rabbits, please, somebody take a picture of him right now or so help me I will turn this car around.”

“Cats and rabbits?“ Thad asks, but Blaine doesn’t pay attention.

“Oh my  _God,”_ Blaine whispers, stunned. “I was so focused on Finn and Rachel, on Finn having a girlfriend, I never thought back to why he was leaving, especially since I didn’t even know Kurt then. It happened so fast.”

“It was Kurt!” Jeff cheers. He whirls around in his seat so that he’s upside-down, his feet kicking the car roof.

Wes points to Jeff. “Seatbelt!”

Jeff struggles to turn right-side-up. “Right, sorry. Excitement.”

“I – I don’t –” Blaine feels like his whole world has shifted completely. He doesn’t even know what to say.  _Kurt was there._  Kurt was at the Lima Bean. Blaine doesn’t know how he could’ve been so stupid.

He hears someone snapping their fingers and looks up to see Nick trying to get his attention. “Kurt has a red jacket and a couple of red shirts. He said so. We haven’t seen them because he obviously wears a uniform to school, and he didn’t have the shirts or the jacket with him when he was boarding at Dalton. Either one could be what you saw your soulmate wearing that day, though.”

Blaine blinks and stops breathing for a second before it hits him all at once. “You!” he shouts, and Nick startles back. “You and Wes! You asked him about a red jacket! Kurt texted – he got mad at me because I didn’t tell him about sharing clothes, and I didn’t know what he was talking about. You suspected all the way back then?”

He looks from Nick to Wes and continues, outright yelling now. “That was last semester, weeks before Christmas, for God’s sake!” Blaine starts shaking with anger, realizing what his friends have kept from him. “You let me worry about this, agonize over connecting to Finn and my feelings for Kurt and all of it? You let me research the two percent and get used to the idea of Finn and dating someone else and –”

“Blaine, calm down, please,” Wes says, but Blaine ignores him.

“And fuck, oh my God, Jeremiah. That whole mess was, he was … how could you not  _tell_ me? Why would you wait until now? Do you have any idea what this has done to me? Wes, I came to you. I cried in your room.” He breathes hard, almost panting, waiting for someone to explain.

No one speaks for a few seconds until David says, “Okay, I don’t need a picture anymore.”

Wes glares at David then turns to Blaine. “We didn’t know whether or not we’re right.”

“You  _still_ don’t know whether or not you’re right.”

“True,” Wes concedes, “but it’s gotten to the point where we had to say something. We did as much digging as we could. I even called a couple of universities working on soulmate research and studies so I could ask them questions about what soulmate connections typically look like after several months. We didn’t want to bring it up and potentially get your hopes up without having something significant to back us up.

“But Blaine, Jeff’s right. The way you two were looking at each other tonight – the way you two look at each other when you think the other can’t see you or no one else is watching? There has to be something more going on here.”

Blaine sits back, the anger he felt just a moment ago almost gone. He knows his friends just want to do what’s best. And honestly, he’s as much at fault. If he hadn’t been so driven to make things work with Finn… Then again, he thought he had it figured out. Why would he have gone back to reevaluate who is soulmate might be if he was convinced he had it right? “I really am an idiot, aren’t I? He was … there. At the Lima Bean … it’s possible it’s Kurt.” His eyes start burning, filling with tears, but Blaine blinks them away.

Looking around the vehicle, Blaine sees everyone nodding their heads. Well, except Jeff who is beaming and for some reason waving his hand back and forth like Beyonce in the  _Single Ladies_ dance.

“What are you going to do?” Thad asks him.

“Stop,” Blaine answers. “No. I just, um – I need a chance to process.”

The car goes quiet again for several minutes while Blaine considers the situation. David turns on some music, but Blaine pays no attention to it. He thinks about the confusion and frustration he felt when he first thought his soulmate was Finn. He remembers the two percent websites, reading about people who center their lives around their soulmate’s identity and letting that eclipse other things happening in their lives. The heartbreak. The anxiety. The Dissenter website with statistics on soulmates that don’t work out, including couples that break up because just knowing they’re soulmates puts too much pressure on their relationship when things aren’t perfect.

Blaine is terrified, almost overwhelmingly so.

It was one thing when he thought it was Finn. Blaine didn’t have the same information when he first met him, didn’t have the same perspective he does now. And to be honest, after he came to accept Finn, right around Christmas, Blaine didn’t worry that much about their relationship. Yes, he wanted to get to know him better, but that was primarily because he knew that one day he’d have to tell Finn about their link.

However. Knowing now that it could be Kurt? It’s different. What happens if they become one of those horror stories he read about? They’re in high school for God’s sake – could they really sustain a healthy, long-lasting romantic relationship at this point? Would he lose Kurt completely?

He doesn’t even know if it really  _is_ Kurt. What if his soulmate is still Finn?

“Can we stop at the next exit?” Jeff asks. “I’m hungry. I want something fruity-ish.”

“I think I have a banana or maybe an apple in my bag,” Thad says, leaning over to pick up his satchel off the floor.

Jeff turns around and stares at him. “Ew. Why would I want a banana or an apple? Those are both fruit.”

“You just said –”

“I meant like Skittles or Starburst or something  _good._  Obviously.” Jeff glares suspiciously at Thad, as though eating real fruit might be lethal.

Blaine takes a deep breath and says quietly, “I don’t know if this changes anything.”

Everyone except David turns to look at him. “Of course it changes things,” Nick says, looking confused. He stares for a moment, then his eyes grow wider. “You can’t seriously be considering not pursuing this.”

“I don’t know.” Blaine shrugs, still feeling a bit dazed. “What if it doesn’t matter? So what if he is or isn’t? If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the last few weeks, it’s what  _you_ told me as I started this, Nick. Allowing one person or one relationship to define me is dangerous. So if that’s true, then it doesn’t matter.

“I was fine figuring out a life without a romantic soulmate, and I can still do that now. Whether my soulmate is Finn or Kurt or anyone else who was in the Lima Bean that day, it’s still the same situation, only now I’m even less sure about my soulmate. What I do know, though, is that I won’t allow this to complicate my friendship with Kurt. What if I screw it up? That can’t happen.”

Jeff stares over at Blaine with a crushed look on his face. “But you’re so good together! I don’t understand why this doesn’t mean you two couldn’t be happy. Wouldn’t it be easier if Kurt is your soulmate?”

“Maybe,” Blaine concedes, “but it still wouldn’t be a guarantee. It still might not change anything. I don’t know.” Blaine pauses and breathes in and out to focus. “Look, this is a lot to handle, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel about it. I don’t – I don’t know if this is supposed to make me feel better or worse or indifferent or what, but I do know I won’t jeopardize my friendship with Kurt.”

“So then wait,” David says, like it’s simple. “Don’t make any decisions now. You have your appointment for a procedure at OSU in March, right? We’ll figure out what Kurt is doing and what Finn is doing and then when you’re in there –”

Blaine stops him. “No, I don’t have the appointment anymore.”

Wes immediately responds. “What? I don’t remember you saying that you cancelled it.”

“I gave it to Kurt.”

Jeff, like everyone else, looks surprised. “When?” he asks. “Kurt hasn’t said anything to me about it.”

“Earlier this week I called and had them change the appointment over to his name.”

“Okay,” Jeff says, “but really it’s the same thing, isn’t it? You can still use his appointment to find out for yourself.”

Blaine takes a deep breath and says, “No.” His friends won’t understand, he knows they won’t understand. How can he explain to them that not knowing his soulmate’s identity is better than screwing it all up and being left without his best friend?

“No what?” David asks.

Blaine glances up at the car roof to give himself a second then looks back down at his friends. “No, I’m not going to … I can’t … I’ll do what Dissenters do. I’ll close my eyes.”

“What?” Jeff shrieks.

“Blaine, you’re not serious,” Nick says, stunned.

“Of course I’m serious. It’s better not knowing. There’s no pressure.”

Wes shakes his head. “You’ll know anyway, if Kurt’s soulmate is closing his eyes.”

“Not necessarily,” Blaine replies. “There’ll be no way to prove it.” He notices everyone start to open their mouths to protest, so he continues. “I’m not good at this. Look at what happened with Jeremiah. I completely messed that up with him. And Finn, that was never…” His breathing starts to speed up, his anxiety becoming too much. “I need Kurt,” Blaine pleads. “He’s my closest friend. If that becomes twisted or falls apart because I can’t be what he needs, because I’m not very good at romance, I don’t know what I would do.”

Wes sighs and tilts his head in sympathy. “Sooner or later it will all come out, Blaine. One of the two of them has another soulmate somewhere. What happens when that other person finds one of them? Or what if Kurt or Finn has a procedure without you knowing about it? It’s highly unlikely you can keep this a secret forever.”

“Then I’ll deal with it whenever that is, but it won’t be anytime soon if I can help it. If Kurt and I are still close a few years from now, maybe we’ll be in a better position to handle it – regardless of whether it’s Finn or Kurt. Until then, I’m just like anyone else who doesn’t know his soulmate’s identity. Simple as that.”

The others in the vehicle are visibly astonished and look around at each other. Blaine sees Wes subtly shake his head, as if to say  _leave it._

They’re coming into Westerville now, so Blaine knows they’ll be back at Dalton soon. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about any of it. He doesn’t want to think about how great it could be if Kurt is his soulmate. He reminds himself that there’s just as much of a chance that it would fall apart.

Several minutes go by before David announces, “We’re back.” He drives through the entrance gates and to his parking space in the student lot. As everyone gets out of the car, Blaine grabs Jeff’s shoulder. He has to ask about something that’s been bothering him for the last half of the ride home.

“Jeff, I don’t want to talk about the rest of it anymore, but I have to ask. You haven’t been getting close to Kurt just to get information out of him, have you? Because –“

“God, Blaine, no! Why would you think that? I know sometimes I’m kind of an idiot, but I’m not that kind of person. And Kurt is special and amazing and he gets my sense of humor and sometimes he helps me focus and I really enjoy hanging out with him.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just needed to make sure.”

“It’s okay; I mean, I get it. I honestly do like him, though. And besides, if you two _are_ soulmates,” he says, picking up speed and talking quickly, “then you guys are gonna be boyfriends and fiancés and husbands. Kurt’s going to need a new best friend who isn’t his soulmate.” He leans in to whisper, “I’m going to be his best man at the wedding.”

Blaine blushes but rolls his eyes. “Uh, when Kurt gets married, to whomever it is, he might want Mercedes or Finn –“

“No!" Jeff shakes his head almost violently. “Me! Best man 2015!” Jeff shouts, punching both arms into the air over his head. Blaine stares at him, unblinking. Jeff lowers his arms and grins. “Oh, I’ve got it all planned out. Don’t worry. You’ll catch up.” He pats Blaine on the shoulder and walks away.


	13. Part 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! So while the comments for the last chapter were almost all positive, I did receive some less than enthusiastic or friendly feedback as well, which (believe it or not) I understand and appreciate. I hope this chapter helps to put the last one in better perspective.**

**There’s a – we’ll call it an author’s commentary – at the end of this chapter for those who had concerns about Blaine and/or his behavior (or for anyone who’d like to know more about how and why I planned the events in Chapters 11 & 12 this way).**

**I’m unbelievably grateful to anyone reading, commenting, liking, reviewing, and/or recommending this fic. Even the negative stuff, because it means you’re interested in and possibly even invested in what happens in this little story I’m telling. My sincerest thanks.**

**Now on with the show.**

 

Blaine guesses he’s about three days away from an intervention. He knows Wes and David and the other guys don’t think he sees the looks they give each other. He knows, too, that those looks are about him.

He wishes he knew how to snap out of this – whatever mood this is. Ever since the car ride with his friends after the performance at Breadstix, Blaine hasn’t wanted to be around anyone. He prefers to keep to himself, trying not to think about the possibilities, the what-ifs. Desperate to know if Kurt is really his soulmate but at the same time scared to learn for certain because there’s so much that could go wrong.

If he wanted to talk about it, with Wes or Nick or any of his friends, Blaine is certain they’d listen. That’s the kind of guys they are, and God – Blaine knows how lucky he is. It’s hard to ask for help, for an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on, though, when he doesn’t know … anything. How he feels, what he wants, or just how many ways he’s scared.

And if he’s honest with himself, he’s still angry. He doesn’t want to be because he knows his friends only have his best interests at heart, but Blaine is having a hard time letting go of the fact that they knew something might not be right with his soulmate and let him continue focusing on the 2%. Every time he convinces himself that he’s not angry anymore, a fleeting thought crosses his mind.  _Why didn’t they tell me?_

So instead of hanging out after Warblers’ practice or lying around David’s room watching movies and throwing Hershey’s kisses at Jeff’s head, he sits alone in the library. Or his room. Or the dining hall. The solitude is simultaneously a relief and a burden.

* * * * * * * * *

To his surprise, it’s Kurt who says something first.

“Hey, mind if I sit here?”

Blaine looks up from his spot on the couch in one of Dalton’s study rooms. He nods at Kurt. “Sure.”

“Good. Thanks. I wanted to, um,” Kurt bites his lip. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay. You’ve been really quiet and kind of keeping to yourself for the last several days, close to two weeks, actually, and I’m starting to get worried.” Blaine looks down and doesn’t say anything, and after a few moments of silence Kurt continues. “I know you’re probably still upset because that guy, whoever he is, turned you down –”

“What?” Blaine snaps his eyes back up to Kurt.

“The guy? You said right before Valentine’s Day that there was someone you, uh, liked, and I know that can be difficult, but Blaine, if he doesn’t see how amazing you are, then he doesn’t deserve you.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Sorry. If you want to talk about it I promise not to rely on trite clichés for advice.” He smiles, and Blaine feels his shoulders loosen a fraction.

He shakes his head. “Kurt, I’m not upset about Jeremiah. Honestly, I haven’t thought about him since.”

“Oh.” Kurt tilts his head in confusion. “I just assumed that’s why you’ve been… Oh. Is there something else you want to talk about? You know I’m here if you want to talk. Unless…” Kurt eyes grow wide. “You’re not – are you mad at me?”

“What?” Blaine reaches out and puts a hand on Kurt’s arm. “I’m not mad at you Kurt, I swear. I, well, I…” How can he explain this without  _explaining_ it? “I found out about … something … that surprised me. I think surprised me. Maybe. Maybe not? I don’t really, uh, know.” He realizes he’s rambling and takes a deep breath.

“I don’t want to get into it, not because I don’t trust you,” he says when he sees Kurt’s face fall slightly, “but because I don’t know what I’m feeling. It’s one of those things where, like, you think you know you’re standing right-side-up, but then suddenly, without warning, someone tells you you’re upside-down. And then you realize that this whole time, not only have you  _not_ been right-side-up,” Blaine pauses and exhales slowly. “You’ve been falling down a rabbit hole.”

Kurt nods, looking over at him with a slight smile. “Does that make you Alice?”

Blaine looks back at Kurt. “Honestly, I’m starting to think it might make me Prince Charming in the wrong fairy tale.”

* * * * * * * * * 

The next day Kurt finds Blaine again, this time in the library. “Hey,” he whispers as he pulls up a chair to the table where Blaine is studying, “I know I said I wouldn’t bother you about whatever you’re going through anymore, and I’m not, but I think I might know how to get your mind off things.”

“Really? How?” Blaine whispers back.

“I just found out that Rachel’s having a party tomorrow night. Puck and Santana have talked her into it, complete with alcohol and heaven only knows what else, so it’s going to be a catastrophe. I mean, a  _catastrophe._ So obviously it’s a must-attend event, if only for the whole schadenfraude of it all.” He grins at Blaine. “Care to join me?”

“Will it be a problem? Fraternizing with the enemy?”

Kurt scoffs, waving his hand in the air. “It’ll be fine. Finn owes me, so I’ll make him take us.”

“He owes you?”

“Well,” Kurt smirks, “owes me, wants to keep me from telling our parents what’s in his internet browser history, same difference. I swear, if he ever figures out how to delete that, I’m going to have far less power in our brotherly relationship.”

Blaine grins and says, “Okay then, I’m in. Sounds just horrible enough to be a distraction.”

“What’s a distraction?” Jeff asks as he drops ungracefully into a chair on the other side of Kurt. “Are we planning another movie night? Or better yet, a heist? Espionage?”

“How do you get from movie night to heist?” Kurt laughs.

“Talent and the right equipment.” He waggles his eyebrows. “So what’s the distraction? I need to know what to wear and how solid my alibi needs to be.”

Kurt hits Jeff lightly on the shoulder, still laughing. “Nothing that requires anything of the sort. Blaine and I are going to a party tomorrow.”

“PARTY!” Jeff shouts.

“Shhh! We’re in the library, Jeff, for God’s sake.” Blaine cautions. He looks around and sees everyone staring at them.

Jeff pays absolutely no attention and instead starts doing body rolls in his chair. “Where? When? Do they need a DJ? I know this guy, he seems a little strange because of his John Tyler tattoo and his crazy girlfriend who thinks she’s Jamie Lee Curtis and the woodpecker that lives in his hair, but he’s really good.”

Blaine shakes his head to, well, all of it, but Kurt asks, “John Tyler?”

“Tenth President of the United States.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Kurt answers. “I don’t think we need a DJ, but thanks. It’s just a New Directions party over at Rachel’s. We’ll probably leave here right after class so we can get ready and pick up Finn. Meet at my car?”

“Oh.” Jeff looks back and forth between the other two. “Just New Directions and you guys?” Kurt nods. “Oh, hmm, I don’t think,” he coughs, sudden and loudly and completely fake, “I can make it.” Another cough. “I think,” he pauses to cough again, “I may have broken my ankle.” He jumps up and grabs his bag. “Gotta go! Have fun!”

Kurt laughs again, though he looks puzzled. “What was that?”

“It’s Jeff. Who knows?” Blaine says, but he’s trying not to cringe. Jeff really isn’t subtle.

* * * * * * * * *

The party is every bit the catastrophe Kurt promised, but Blaine doesn’t care. He’s surrounded by people who don’t really know him, and right now that’s a great thing. There’s no one side-eyeing him. No one watching for his reaction to something someone says about soulmates. No one watching him period. It’s freeing.

Blaine isn’t a drinker; he’s only had alcohol once or twice before, and even then it was just a few sips. Drinking too much can lead to being out of control, and if there’s one thing Blaine hates it’s being out of control of a situation.

Tonight, though, he welcomes the chance to indulge and quickly downs three glasses of whatever Puck hands him. All Blaine’s been doing for the last several days – hell, the last several months – is think. And think. And think and think and think and think and think.

Think is a weird word if you think about it. Think about think. Someone is laughing because Blaine is funny about thinking. No, wait. Blaine is the one laughing out loud. Doesn’t matter. Still funny.

Maybe the fourth cup wasn’t a good idea.

Blaine is dancing, not caring what he looks like or who’s watching, and it feels fucking fantastic. Well, until he notices Kurt dancing. Kurt looks so awesome dancing with his hands and his face and wiggling his ass, and Blaine thinks maybe Kurt’s ass has gay superpowers that hold him in thrall and won’t let him look away. No, that’s stupid. It’s not just gay superpowers. No one, gay or straight, would be able to look away.

Then Kurt starts dancing next to Finn. And they’re talking and dancing and Blaine remembers that Kurt used to have a crush on Finn. Oh God, what if he still does, or what if the alcohol makes him forget that he doesn’t like Finn anymore? And what if Kurt’s superpower ass makes Finn forget that he’s straight and related to Kurt now? Shit. Blaine needs to save them.

He stumbles over to the other side of Finn and puts his arm around his shoulders. Big tall shoulders. “Hey! It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers! Right? Like,  _brothers._ ” Blaine has to remind them that they’re related or Finn won’t be able to withstand Kurt’s superpower ass. Is it working? He hopes it’s working. “Wow.” He looks up at Finn. “You’re so … tall.” Shit. Kurt liked Finn and Finn is tall and Blaine isn’t tall and now Kurt won’t like Blaine and shit. Blaine looks down in disgust. Why can’t he be tall like Finn?

Kurt asks if he’s having fun, and Blaine lies and says he is, even though he’s not tall. But when Kurt moves over towards Blaine it gets better, and Blaine thinks maybe Kurt might not care that he’s not a giant tall brother man. So he yells, “Best party ever!” and throws his arm around Kurt.

Which turns out to be the best idea in the whole ever world because then Blaine stumbles. “Whoa, Kurt, watch out for the tripper. It’s there. Lying in wait.” He points down and looks at Kurt, wanting to make sure he understands. “To trip you,” he says as seriously as possible.

Kurt just laughs at him. Kurt has a great laugh.

Rachel shrieks that she wants to play Spin the Bottle, and Blaine thinks, “why not?” Maybe he’ll get to kiss Kurt or Finn or Kurt and see what happens. With kissing. And bottles. Only just one bottle, not more than one bottle. If there was more than one bottle, then everyone would be making out under the bottle influence. Influence of bottle kissing. Kissing bottles? No. Nobody kisses the bottles. Do the bottles feel bad? Poor bottles! Bottle is also a weird word.

Blaine is just about to reach into the center of the circle to kiss the bottle so it doesn’t feel bad, but then Rachel spins and the lonely kiss-less bottle lands on him. He has to kiss Rachel, and surprisingly it feels sort of good. Sort of really good. Kissing is fun, and Rachel’s lips are warmer and softer than the bottle probably would’ve been.

Singing is also fun, so he sings with Rachel since he kissed her. The bottle probably would’ve been out of tune.

Events after that are kind of disjointed. He remembers a few things, like Quinn yelling at Puck. And then yelling at Sam. And then yelling at Santana. Quinn is very yelly. It’s also possible that Brittany turns into a stripper, but Blaine hopes not because he doesn’t have any one-dollar bills to tuck into her underwear like they do in movies. Also, he doesn’t really care about girl strippers.

At some point Kurt has his arm around Blaine’s waist, and it feels really nice. Blaine wants to tell him, so he does. “Kurt?”

“Yeah, Blaine?” Kurt is smiling. Kurt has a beautiful smile. No, yes, hold on. Arms and waist, tell Kurt. Right.

“Your arm is smiling at my waist.” Yes. No. That doesn’t sound right. Maybe it’s right? Blaine looks at Kurt, hoping he can explain it.

“Okay, Blaine, smiling arms, got it. Right now, though, my arms need to come with me to the restroom. I’m going to be right back, okay?” Blaine nods as Kurt lowers him onto a couch. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere, and then we’ll leave. Sound good?”

Blaine nods again. He thinks Kurt didn’t understand about the arms, but he’ll try again later. He sits back and closes his eyes, waiting for Kurt. Kurt who invited him to party to cheer him up even though Kurt doesn’t know he’s sad because he’s afraid of being a bad soulmate.

No. He doesn’t want to think about that. That makes him sad, and drinking should make him happy. So he tries to think of happy things. After a minute or a month, he feels Kurt sit next to him on the couch.

“I used to think Finn was my soulmate, but now I think it might be you.” Oh God. Did he just say that out loud? Crap. Crap crap crap crap cr–

“Sorry cupcake, but Zizes isn’t interested in being someone’s experimental model. I’ve read enough fanfic to know it doesn’t end well for the girl after the gay guy realizes he’s all about the man love. Now of course, if you want to get it on with a fabulous gay boy, I’d be more than happy to watch.”

Blaine means to lean over and whisper to Lauren, but he loses his balance and faceplants in her lap. “Kurtisfabulous,” he says into her thigh.

Lauren starts rubbing his back. It feels nice. “Oh sweetie, he is, isn’t he?” Blaine would nod, but he’s feeling kind of dizzy and is pretty sure that if he does he’ll fall off the planet. And the couch. Luckily that’s when Kurt comes back for him.

The rest of night is just a blur, and the next thing he knows he’s waking up in Kurt’s room, in Kurt’s  _bed,_ and Kurt’s dad is giving him the evil eye when Blaine leaves. He has a splitting headache, and light really hurts his eyes. He has absolutely no memory of the last half of the night, of how he got to Kurt’s house, or what happened while he was there. And Kurt is acting weird, and Mr. Hummel hates him.

Alcohol sucks.

* * * * * * * * *

By the time he gets back to Dalton, Blaine is feeling somewhat better. The coffee he drank at Kurt’s, combined with the half dozen tacos he ate from Taco Bell on the drive back, are helping him feel more normal. Well, normal-ish.

He’s just opened the door to his room when he hears hurried footsteps behind him in the hallway. He turns just in time to see Jeff, angrier than Blaine’s ever seen him, as he grabs Blaine by the collar and throws him up against the wall.

“Jeff? What the hell?”

“You asshole! You sorry fucking degenerate asshole!” Jeff roars at him, all the while pinning Blaine to the wall. “Are you deliberately  _trying_ to hurt him now? Is that your solution to all this? You can’t just be an idiot, you’ve got to be a goddamn bastard too?”

Behind Jeff, Blaine can see Wes, Nick, David, and Thad all standing there glaring at him. He looks back at Jeff. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about, I swear.”

Wes steps forward and places a hand on Jeff’s shoulder. “Let’s go in Blaine’s room.” Jeff doesn’t move, so Wes squeezes his shoulder. “Come on. Inside.”

Jeff waits another moment then lets go. He continues to stare daggers at Blaine as he marches into the room. Nick, David, and Thad follow him, and then Wes turns to Blaine. “Let’s go.”

“Wes, I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

“I know Blaine. That’s what’s going to make this hard to watch.”

Once everyone is inside and the door is closed, Jeff starts to advance on Blaine again. David and Thad hold him back and force him to sit down on the bed; they sit on either side of him, each keeping a hand on Jeff’s shoulder.

Nick, who has seated himself in Blaine’s desk chair, is the first to speak. “Kurt called last night to let us know you wouldn’t be returning until today. He said you were pretty drunk.”

“I wasn’t drunk,” Blaine replies. “I just had maybe a little more than I should.”

“You were drunk, Blaine. Do you remember talking to me?” Nick asks.

Blaine has absolutely no memory of talking to anyone from Dalton, including Nick. How can he have had a conversation with someone without remembering it? “Um, no. I – no.”

“You grabbed the phone from Kurt and recited, or well, slurred, the opening lines to Shakespeare’s  _Friends, Romans, Countrymen_  speech from  _Julius Caesar,”_ Nick tells him.

“Really? I guess I, well, I must’ve had more to drink than I thought.”

David clears his throat. “Why were you drinking at all? That’s unlike you, Blaine.”

“Well, maybe that’s why. People experiment in high school and in college. Why shouldn’t I?”

Nick shakes his head. “You didn’t just have ‘something to drink.’ You got trashed, and you did it at a party full of people you don’t know that well. You’ll understand if we’re concerned.”

“Well, your concern is touching, but it’s my business, Nick. And you’re not my father,” Blaine says, shooting him an annoyed glare.

“No, I’m your friend, and I’m worried because you’ve been acting completely unlike yourself for close to two weeks now. Then you top it all off by going to a party and drinking until you can’t even walk, much less remember anything.”

Blaine rolls his eyes because really? This isn’t what he needs right now. “It was fine. I’m fine. Thanks so much for checking up on me,” he says sarcastically, “and God knows I’m thrilled to be getting another lecture, but leave it alone.”

“Sure,” Jeff says, and Blaine has never heard Jeff so condescending or nasty. “You’re doing just great. Obviously. You won’t talk to anyone, including your best friends, you go out drinking – I’m assuming to forget all the crap you don’t want to deal with, and isn’t that a healthy way to handle things – and then you spend half the night making out with a girl  _in front of Kurt_ and following her around the party like a lost little fucking puppy dog.”

“I wasn’t making out with Rachel!” Blaine exclaims, throwing his hands up. “It was a game, and I didn’t follow her around like a puppy dog.”

Jeff narrows his eyes. “How would you know? You can’t even remember the damn party.”

“You know what? So what if I did? If I’m in the two percent, if Finn is still my soulmate, then maybe liking girls will increase my chances to find a romantic partner. I could decide to be bisexual, who the hell knows?”

“Blaine, stop it,” David says. “You don’t ‘decide to be bisexual’ to increase your chances in finding a partner. And you’re not this person. You’re hurting, and you’re terrified, and we want to help you. We can’t do that, though, if you’re going to lash out and purposefully try to hurt yourself and the people around you. You don’t even believe half of what you’re saying, do you?”

“You are coming dangerously close to –”

Jeff cuts him off. “No,  _you_ are coming dangerously close to screwing up with Kurt, and I’m not going to watch you do this to him. You can’t just shove your head in the sand and pretend none of this is happening or that your actions don’t have consequences, Blaine.”

That’s it. He’s not going to let  _Jeff_ of all people lecture him on actions and consequences. “Maybe I could handle it better if I didn’t have friends who lie to me and pretend they know what’s best for me and watch as I make plans for my life that they know don’t matter,” he yells.

Jeff jumps up, pointing at Blaine, and neither David nor Thad do anything to stop him. “Don’t stand there and fucking blame this on us, Blaine. It’s not our fault you had your head so far up your ass that you couldn’t see what was right in front of you.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Thad interjects.

Blaine clinches his fists at his sides and takes a step toward Jeff, his voice even louder when he responds. “You guys sat around and waited for months while I agonized over who my soulmate is, while I worked on accepting a platonic soulmate, while I came to terms with the way my life was going to be!”

Nick stands up and walks over to put himself between Blaine and Jeff, but Blaine ignores him and continues shouting. “And then, in one quick road trip, you not only tell me that I could be wrong, that all of it was for nothing, but that you sat by and watched me go through all of it – the pain and the heartache and the – God, I don’t even know. You let it happen!”

“If we’d come to you before,” Nick says quietly, “before Wes called up experts to find out why you and Finn have no connection, or before we knew Kurt had been at the Lima Bean, or before we were certain he had the same type of clothes that your soulmate was wearing that day, what kind of friends would that make us? Giving you false hope like that? If we’d told you before we were more certain, and we’d been wrong, would you have thanked us then? How far behind would you have been with your progress in accepting Finn?”

David stands up next to Jeff. “You were so determined, after a point, to make it work. We were afraid that we’d be wrong and undo everything you’d worked toward.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me.”

“Maybe not,” Jeff answers. “And maybe we should’ve told you sooner. So fine, be angry with us, but don’t take it out on yourself, and please, God, don’t take it out on Kurt.”

Blaine shakes his head, but he stops yelling. “I’m not. I’m not taking anything out on Kurt.”

“We weren’t the only ones you were pushing away for a week and a half, Blaine,” Thad replies.

Jeff glares again. “And we weren’t the reason he called me this morning, in tears, after you left his house.”

That’s enough to shock Blaine out of any anger or resentment he’s feeling. “What? Why? Because I was drunk? Because of Rachel? None of that meant anything, I swear.”

“No, idiot,” Jeff says. “Kurt’s stronger than that.”

“Then I don’t understand.”

Jeff sighs and throws his arms in the air. “You told him about Finn last night while you were drunk. You told him you think Finn is your soulmate.”

Blaine feels his legs go out from underneath him, and he hits the floor hard. “I told him?” Jeff nods. “I wasn’t, I mean – I would never have –” He leans over and buries his face in his hands. “No, I didn’t mean to, I swear.” His eyes begin welling with tears, and Blaine knows he’s only a few seconds away from really losing it completely. “I mess up everything, don’t I? I can’t do this. Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe it’s better if Kurt thinks that.”

No one says a word for several seconds. And then, “Bullshit.”

Blaine is jolted out of his thoughts because the person who spoke was Wes.  _Wes,_ who never, ever uses any kind of profanity because it’s ungentlemanly. Blaine looks up and sees that everyone else is staring at Wes as well.

“Guys,” Jeff whispers, “I think Blaine broke Wes.”

“Everyone except Blaine out, please,” Wes answers calmly.

“No!” Jeff cries.

Wes just shakes his head slightly and goes over to open the door. “Everyone. Now.” Slowly David, Thad, Nick, and last of all Jeff, file out of the room.

He closes the door before turning around and walking over to sit on the bed, motioning for Blaine to join him. After a few moments of struggling to stand (because his legs don’t seem to want to work), Blaine does.

He sighs and looks over at Wes. “I don’t want to hear it, okay? I really don’t need to rehash everything from the conversation we had after the Valentine’s dinner.”

“That isn’t what I want to say.”

“No?”

“No. Blaine, I want to apologize.”

Apologize? “For what?”

“For springing something huge on you in a situation where you couldn’t get away or have time to yourself to think over the matter.” Wes looks at Blaine regretfully. “I still agree with Jeff that the timing may have been right, after the way you and Kurt were looking at each other that night. The circumstances under which we broke the news, though, should have been better. I’m really sorry, Blaine.

“We also probably  _should_ have told you sooner,” Wes continues. “You’re right. We were so worried about what this would do to you if it turned out that we were wrong, that we lost sight of what would happen if we were right. And it was unrealistic of us to expect that you’d just jump in and be thrilled by the possibilities after you’d spent so much time and energy dealing with the opposite.”

Blaine nods and feels lighter than he has in several days. That’s all he needs in order to let go of any residual anger. This isn’t like the times he told himself to get over it or tried to convince himself that he shouldn’t be upset. He just needed confirmation that all of it wasn’t his fault.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

“What are you thinking?” Wes asks.

“I’m thinking my head really, really hurts now.”

Wes starts to gently rub his back and says, “Okay, we can get Tylenol for that. What else?”

“I’m thinking that I owe you guys an apology, too. I know you just wanted to do what you thought was best, and Jeff’s right – I could’ve been more … I don’t know, perceptive, maybe?” He sniffs. “I definitely shouldn’t have taken all my frustration and anger out on you guys or ignored you all for the last week and a half. I’m sorry, Wes.”

“I know. No permanent damage done.”

Blaine nods, grateful. “I’m also thinking I’m still not sure how to handle this situation. I feel so completely, utterly out of my depth. Kurt is my best friend, and I…” he falters. “I do care about him, so much. If he is my soulmate, and this goes badly, I swear I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Nothing says things will go badly, though.”

“Wes, you haven’t read the stuff I did. When I was on those 2% and Dissenter websites? Oh my God, you wouldn’t believe the things that people do and say or how much they can hurt each other.”

Wes continues rubbing Blaine’s back. It’s soothing. “Of course people get hurt. We’re fallible, we make mistakes, and not even being soulmates stops us from being able to knowingly or unknowingly cause each other pain.”

“But what if I can’t be what he needs?” Blaine pauses because he’s never said the next part out loud. Thought it, yes. But never actually said the words. “What if I can’t be what Kurt deserves? He deserves everything, Wes. He’s been through so much, and he’s, God, he’s brave and strong and the best person I know. He’s amazing. What if Kurt needs more than I can give him?”

“Not to be mean about it, but you’ve already hurt him.” Blaine groans, and the guilt is almost suffocating. “You didn’t mean to, it was inadvertent, but you did all the same. And whether you’re soulmates or not, if you stay in each other’s lives, you’ll do it again. He’ll hurt you, too. No way around that.” He smiles at Blaine. “Do you remember what you were hoping for before your Finder appointment? When Nick and the rest of the guys and I were trying to temper your expectations?”

Blaine shrugs, not sure where Wes is headed with this. “I wanted to find my soulmate.”

“No, you wanted to run away with John Barrowman and the cast of  _Inception._ ” Blaine gives a watery laugh. “You were, forgive me, but you were naïve. Really, really, incredibly naïve. If there’s one thing this experience has shown you, though, it’s that not everything is a fairy tale. Not everything is a big romantic ballad.”

“Starting to feel worse over here.”

Wes grins. “So use what you’ve discovered. You said in the car when we were coming back from Lima that you’ve realized your happiness shouldn’t revolve around one person or one relationship. Excellent. Apply that to whatever you have with Kurt. Or Finn. Or anyone, for that matter. Allow yourself to be flawed. Allow them the same.

“You said you’ve read horror stories and things on the internet that scare you. If you’re really that worried, think of what you read as a cautionary tale. Don’t take anything for granted. And keep in mind that if things do fall apart, it isn’t the end of the world.”

Blaine lowers his head. “I know,” he says. “I can, I think I can do that. Maybe. Eventually. But I don’t know if I’m ready, and Kurt’s appointment is in a little over two weeks now, and…”

Wes thinks for a moment. “Blaine. If you want to close your eyes when Kurt goes into his appointment because you’re honestly a Dissenter now, I respect that decision. It wouldn’t be outside the realm of possibility for you to have changed your mind, especially given what you’ve gone through in the last few months. People change, and thank God we do. If this is what you honestly believe now, then I think that’s fine. It’s your choice.

“However, if you want to close your eyes because you’re scared of what it means for you or for your relationship with Kurt? If you keep this from Kurt or Finn because you can’t handle the result? If you think this is easier than facing whatever the consequences or ramifications are – good or bad? Then that’s different.

“You aren’t a coward, Blaine, and despite what you sometimes think about yourself, no one who matters thinks of you as a coward either. But to keep your eyes closed during Kurt’s procedure because you’re scared, that  _is_ a cowardly act.”

Blaine nods his head slightly but can’t meet Wes’ eyes. He stares at his hands in his lap.

“One more thing, and I’m going to need you to look at me when I say this.” Blaine takes a deep breath, in and out, and reluctantly raises his head. “Whatever you decide, whatever you choose, I will be here for you, and so will the other four idiots on the other side of that door.” He raises his voice and calls out, “Right Jeff?”

Jeff yells, “I will follow you into battle, sir!”

Blaine lets out a hiccuping sort of laughing sob and can’t get his arms around Wes to hug him fast enough. “It’s okay,” Wes whispers.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. I’m sorry, too.”

Blaine nods and hugs a little tighter, holding on for a couple of minutes, trying to calm down. “Wes?”

"Yeah?"

“I don’t think I was ever really going to keep my eyes closed. I just needed to not think about what happens after his appointment.”

Wes pats him twice on the back then lets him go. “I know.”

Blaine sits back and looks Wes in the eye. “I’m going to need a plan.” 

The door bursts open, and Jeff comes running into the room. He throws his arms around Blaine and Wes. “I’m so happy for us!” he bawls.

“How did you get in here? I thought I locked the door,” Wes says, smiling at Jeff.

“Please,” Jeff sniffs. “I’ve been picking locks since I was seven.”

 _________________________________

 

**Ending A/N: The following includes some opinions and observations. I don’t treat them as fact. I fully expect some disagreement and in no way wish to belittle or anger those who might differ in their opinion. I welcome anyone who would like to discuss this further, either in private or in a public comment.**

**So.**

**I know there were a few who were bothered by Blaine’s initial decision to close his eyes and potentially keep Kurt from seeing through him (if that’s what happens). I received comments about how selfish and terrible it was, and I don’t disagree with that. The key for me, though, is his motivation. There’s no malice, no attempt to control Kurt. Blaine is a teenage boy with a proven record of sometimes acting without thinking. It’s a blind panicking, knee-jerk reaction to news that has completely upended his view of himself, of those around him, and of his future.**

**I think it would be disingenuous for Blaine to immediately embrace the possibility of Kurt as his soulmate, especially in light of what he’s had to grow through thus far in the story. In SLS, when Kurt sort of reveals his feelings to Blaine in the Lima Bean, Blaine explicitly states that while Kurt means a lot to him, he’s scared of screwing up. He chooses fear over his feelings. I made that bigger here, more dramatic, but then the stakes are a bit bigger here, too.**

**Some of my inspiration for the conversation with Wes in this chapter comes from _The West Wing._ At the end of season 2, President Bartlet has taken a figurative beating and decided, purely as a reaction, not to run for a second term. He has a conversation with his secretary, Mrs. Landingham, where she says, “** **You know, if you don’t want to run again, I respect that. But if you don’t run ‘cause you think it will be too hard or you think you’re going to lose, well, God, Jed, I don’t even want to know you.”**

**I tried to apply the same basic idea here to Blaine. If he honestly believed that Finders and Soulmates made things too complicated and opted to be a Dissenter, that would be fine. He made the decision out of fear, though, which is what Wes says.**

**One last thing. some people reacted strongly to the idea of Blaine keeping his identity a secret from Kurt and closing his eyes during Kurt’s procedure. And because he was doing it for the wrong reasons, namely fear and uncertainty,I agree with that. But it’s important to remember that in this au, finding one’s soulmate is not a guarantee, nor is it a right. The person doing the “finding” should have every opportunity to look for his or her soulmate, just as the one being “found” has every right to not want to be found.**

**So there’s that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Part 13A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is broken into two parts, both of which I’m posting today. The reason will become clear as you read on. As always, thanks so much to everyone reading, liking, reviewing, commenting, reblogging, messaging, and recommending this to others. If I were wearing socks right now, you guys would’ve knocked them off.

Letting his friends help is so much better than shutting them out. Blaine still has no plan. No idea how to approach the soulmate situation and Kurt’s appointment. But at least he has people to talk to and bounce ideas off now.

“Stand in front of a mirror with a rose?” Thad asks.

Blaine considers it. “Maybe.”

“Sing to him?” offers David.

“Won’t be able to hear it.”

Jeff leans back in the desk chair in David’s room. “Jump out of a plane?”

Blaine stares. “I’m – what? Out of a plane? What good would that do? And what does that say? You’re my soulmate so I’ve decided to put my life at risk?”

“No, I’m  _falling for you._ ”

“Yeah, no, that’s not happening.”

What makes it more difficult is that Kurt isn’t talking to him; Jeff says he’s still upset about Finn. Blaine made Jeff promise not to say anything about it to Kurt, nothing to correct Blaine’s unbelievable screw-up. Jeff’s response is to institute a “cone of silence,” meaning that he won’t share any of Blaine’s information or thoughts with Kurt and vice versa.

Blaine doesn’t want Kurt to know yet. Well, he would love for Kurt to stop thinking Blaine thinks Finn is his soulmate, because he doesn’t anymore, not really. The more he considers it, thinks back on it, the more he’s convinced that his soulmate really is Kurt. There are too many reasons for it not to be him. So while he’d be over the moon to tell Kurt that Finn probably isn’t his soulmate, Blaine knows he’d then have to explain or try to explain what’s really going on.

The thing is, he wants Kurt to go into his appointment not knowing what to expect and then realize it’s been Blaine all along. There’s a part of Blaine that wants the big, romantic gesture – for Kurt, because he deserves that and so much more, but also for himself because his own Finder appointment turned out to be such a … disaster might be too strong a word, but it still wasn’t good.

And okay, that may not be the most truthful thing Blaine’s ever done, letting Kurt continue to believe that Blaine’s soulmate is Finn. It’s only for another week and a half, though, and then Kurt will know everything. It’s like when you let someone believe that you’ve forgotten their birthday, only to have them walk into a surprise party the day before. He just hopes Kurt sees it the same way.

Speaking of Kurt…

“Hey David,” he says, entering David’s room, “do you have the notes from Dr. Parikh’s lecture? I must’ve missed…” Kurt halts, just now seeing Blaine in the corner of the room. “Nevermind, I’ll get them from you later,” he says as he turns around to leave.

“Kurt!” Blaine jumps up to follow him.

Kurt looks to the side, away from Blaine. “No.”

“But we have to talk about this. I know I screwed up.”

“Yes, you did. And one day, hopefully soon, I’ll be able to look at you and listen to what you have to say without wanting to cry or scream.” And with that he walks out of the room, never looking at Blaine.

Blaine watches him go then turns back to the other guys in the room. “I can’t afford to get this wrong,” he says pleadingly. “Help me think of something.”

* * * * * * * * *

Two days later, Blaine finally has his brainstorm.

“Jeff! I need your help!” Blaine shouts, running to him in the hallway.

“Excellent,” Jeff responds. “What are we breaking into?”

“Kurt’s phone.”

Jeff stares at him. “Wait, what? I was kidding. You want to break into Kurt’s phone? I don’t really know how to feel about … okay let’s do it.”

“Really? You don’t need to know why?”

“Um, no?”

“Jeff, I would hug you if you weren’t covered in blue paint, and on that note, why are you covered in blue paint?”

Jeff just shakes his head. “You made me promise once never to involve you in illegal activity, Blaine.”

“Good point. On to breaking into Kurt’s phone.”

“That’s my boy.”

* * * * * * * * *

Blaine stirs cinnamon into his coffee, waiting for the person he’d once thought he might be connected to his whole life. Well, he hopes they  _will_ be connected for life, but in a completely different way. Assuming, of course, this goes according to plan.

Before he can start to worry for the hundredth time, he hears, “Sorry dude, b-ball practice ran over.”

“No problem,” Blaine answers. “Can I get you something to drink? I hope it’s okay, but I already got us several cookies and pastries.” He knows Finn loves to eat.

“Whoa, thanks! I’m gonna get a soda or something, but I can get it. Be right back.”

Blaine nods as Finn leaves to purchase a drink at The Lima Bean’s counter. He’s nervous about this meeting, but he knows that in order to really make an honest start with Kurt (which he desperately hopes he’ll be allowed to do), he has to be truthful with everyone. And that includes Finn.

After Finn returns, he doesn’t waste any time.

“You said on the phone it was important. Are you sure Kurt’s okay?” Finn questions. “I mean, he’s been in a bad mood the last few days, but he said it’s just stress about school.”

“Well, I guess it depends on how you define okay.” Blaine closes his eyes briefly, and when he opens them he sees Finn has gone rigid in his chair.

“I’ll take care of whoever it is, man. Kurt’s my brother, and I’ll protect him. You just tell me who.”

Blaine has to take a beat to realize what Finn means. “No, it’s – there’s nothing physical, no bullying or anything.”

Finn relaxes in his chair and nods before tilting his head in confusion. “Then why’s he unhappy?”

“Me. And in a roundabout way, you.”

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Finn denies, eyes wide.

“I know. Trust me, I know. The whole thing is messy and complicated and ridiculous, now that I really look at it, but it means that I upset Kurt. I hurt him. I didn’t mean to, I swear, but I did.” Blaine fidgets with his coffee cup for a second, gathering his courage. “And I need to tell you why, because… Well, it involves you, but also because I need your help.”

“I’m not helping you if you hurt my brother.”

Blaine smiles sadly, strangely proud of how far Finn has come in such a short time. “I wouldn’t expect you to. I hope, though, that after you hear me out you’ll change your mind.”

Finn stares at him for a minute, and Blaine can figuratively see the gears turning in his head. Finally he nods slowly and sits back in his chair. “Go ahead.”

So Blaine tells him. All about his appointment in Lima and what he saw in The Lima Bean, the same place they’re sitting now. He explains about where Finn was when Blaine came back and what Blaine thought that meant.

“But, dude, I’m not gay!”

“I know, trust me, I figured that out pretty quickly.” Blaine tells him. “I assumed it meant that we were platonic soulmates.”

“But we’re not,” Finn says, shaking his head.

“I’m pretty sure we’re not, no.”

Finn looks at him curiously. “So who was it you really saw through?”

“I can’t be certain right now, but I think it was Kurt.”

Finn’s eyes grow huge. “Kurt! Yes! I bet it was! Oh my God, he’s gonna flip, he’s had like this crush on you, and…” He stops when he notices Blaine’s jaw drop. “Uh, oh, I, uh, I don’t think I was supposed to say that.”

“Probably not, but it’s okay. I mean, I didn’t have it confirmed or anything, but I sort of thought maybe, or sort of hoped.”

“Oh, good.” Finn looks relieved that he hasn’t completely betrayed Kurt’s trust. “So wait, if you figured out it’s Kurt, why’s he mad?”

“Because I didn’t figure it out until it was too late, and I’d already accidently told him my suspicions about you.”

Finn doesn’t say anything for several moments then suddenly starts laughing. “I thought private school guys were supposed to be really smart.”

“Yeah, well, not all the time it seems.” He waits another few seconds for Finn to stop chuckling and then says, “But that brings me to the part where I’m going to need your help, if you’re willing. I know Kurt has his Finder appointment coming up.”

“Oh, right, he had his pre-stuff last week.”

Blaine nods. “Exactly.”

“So, wait, isn’t he going to figure out that you got it wrong then?”

“I’m counting on it, and this where you can help me.” Blaine lays out his plan for when Kurt goes through with his Finder appointment, explaining everything in detail so Finn will understand exactly what he’s asking. And also so he can relay the message.

Finn holds out a fist to bump, which Blaine does. “Dude, that’s awesome! Like, really awesome. He’ll love it for sure. And don’t worry about the other stuff. I got your back, and Burt’s going to the appointment with him. I can tell him about it. He’ll help, I know it.”

Blaine breathes easily for the first time in the conversation. “Really, you think he’ll be okay with it?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, all he really wants his for Kurt to be happy, and I think this’ll do it.”

“Good. Thank you, Finn.”

“Yeah.” Finn glances at his watch. “Look, I gotta get home, but uh, one last thing. I – okay, you can’t ever tell anyone what I’m gonna tell you, okay?”

Blaine considers it for a moment. “Whatever you’re going to say, it isn’t something I’m going to feel badly about keeping from Kurt, is it? Because I’ve already –”

“No! It’s nothing, like, bad or anything,” Finn interrupts, waving his hands. “It’s just – uh, if you’d told me about all this back at the beginning I coulda told you that you aren’t my soulmate.”

“What?!? No, Kurt mentioned about your appointment and that all you saw was someone reading a book. He said you spent half the time trying to figure out what book it was. That easily could’ve been me.”

Finn shifts in his chair and won’t meet Blaine’s eyes. “Uh, well, that’s not completely right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I said, you can’t tell anyone, but I – I wasn’t trying to figure out what book the person was reading. Or at least,” Finn continues hurriedly, “not the whole time I said I was.”

“Did you see who it was?” Blaine questions him. “Why wouldn’t you say something?”

Finn hesitates. “No, I didn’t see who. But… God, okay, I didn’t see who it was, but I saw enough to know it wasn’t a guy.”

“It wasn’t a … oh.”

“Yeah, like,” Finn lowers his voice to a whisper. “I could see boobs. She was sitting up, reading, and I could see her boobs.”

Blaine just stares at Finn for a beat then lets his head fall to the table with a thunk. He repeatedly pounds his forehead on the table.

“Hey, hey Blaine, stop it, man. People are starting to look over here.”

“I really am an idiot,” Blaine says, laying his forehead on the table completely. “People say this to me, I even think it sometimes, but I never realized until right this second just how big of an idiot I really am.”

Finn shrugs. “Well, you didn’t know or anything.”

“Why doesn’t anyone know about this? Why hide that?” Blaine asks, looking back up.

“I never thought it would matter, and, uh, I sort of, you know…”

Blaine looks at Finn incredulously. “Finn Hudson,” he hisses, “did you check out your soulmate’s breasts?”

“NO!” Finn shouts. He looks around and sees people definitely staring. “Not like check her out, but you know, I mean, they were right there and okay, she was wearing clothes and everything, but haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to have those things on your chest, like, all the time, man? I mean that’s gotta be weird, right? And –”

“So you’re saying you weren’t checking her out, you were using it as an opportunity to see what it would be like if  _you_ had breasts?” Blaine asks, not knowing if that makes it better or worse.

“Uh…”

“Finn, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m really, really glad we’re not soulmates.”

“Hey!”

* * * * * * * * *

A week later, Blaine is just about ready. Wes and Nick have been giving him pep talks every time he starts to slip into an anxiety attack. Finn comes through on his end, and Burt is on board.

Kurt has slowly thawed and at least talks to him now, although their conversation is sometimes stilted and awkward. Anytime Blaine tries to bring up Finn or soulmates, Kurt refuses to listen, which is probably just as well since Blaine isn’t entirely certain what he’d say. Jeff breaks his “cone of silence” just enough to tell Blaine that Kurt is focusing on his own Finder’s appointment and procedure. He thinks Kurt plans to deal with Blaine after that.

Which works just fine for Blaine.


	15. Part 13B

**STOP!!! There were two updates today, back to back, and this is the second one. If you haven’t read Part A, you should do that first.**

**This half of the chapter is the second and final time we'll see events from Kurt's POV.**

 

 

63 hours until his appointment

Kurt can’t sleep. It’s just a couple of days until his procedure, and all Kurt can think about is Blaine. There was a time, not all that long ago, when he’d hoped Blaine was his soulmate. Then that was taken away from him when he found out Blaine already knew who his soulmate – his platonic soulmate – is.

So Kurt, like he always does, adapted. Well, somewhat. He couldn’t seem to shake this crush on Blaine, but he  _could_ channel it into something else. So what if Blaine has a platonic soulmate? Kurt could still be his romantic partner, a boyfriend or even more. So after weeks of girls’ nights and cheesecake and more tears than he cared to admit, Kurt accepted that he might still be important to Blaine but in a different way. That Blaine could still be incredibly important to Kurt, more than he already is.

Then came the double hit of the guy Blaine liked, also known as Jeremiah, and then Finn. And God, of all people, really?  _Finn?_ And it didn’t make sense, but he could kind of see it, and he couldn’t even be completely mad at Blaine. Yes, okay, he’s furious with Blaine for keeping that a secret. However, Kurt is also angry with himself for once again setting himself up for heartbreak.

So with all that rolling around in his head, plus the looming procedure this Friday, and yes, of course, a French test tomorrow … no wonder he can’t sleep.

Maybe he needs warm milk.

* * * * * * * * *

27 hours until his appointment

Kurt’s nerves are getting the better of him, which is why he’s currently skipping the lunch hour and hiding in the library. He’s anxious about tomorrow. What if he doesn’t see anything? What if all this is for nothing? Or what if he does see something but it isn’t enough to figure out who his soulmate is?

Then again, what if he does see enough to know? What then? Kurt isn’t 100% sure what he’ll do about it, at least at first. Maybe it would just be enough to know for certain he’s out there. But could he really know who his soulmate is and not contact him?

Not for the first time, Kurt starts to wonder if it’s worth it. He shakes his head. Of course it’s worth it, he thinks. Unknown soulmates are wonderful in theory, but they don’t do much to help you feel less lonely in reality.

“I knew you’d be here.” Kurt looks up to see Jeff standing over him, holding a cafeteria tray.

Kurt smiles. “Hey. How did you know where to find me?”

“Surveillance cameras, obviously.” Jeff grins. “But even if I didn’t have them, which I totally do, I’d still know you’re here. This is the library section for hiders.”

“Right, of course. How could I’ve been so dense?” Kurt smiles a little bigger.

Jeff shrugs. “Happens to the best of us.” He holds out the tray. “Here. Garden chicken salad, heavy on the tomatoes, light on the olives, with your favorite blueberry vinaigrette on the side.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know. Oh, and here’s a bottle of water, and oh wait, what the hell?”

“What?” Kurt asks, slightly alarmed.

“How did that lemon tart get on the tray?”

Kurt rolls his eyes but his smile grows wider still. “You’re an idiot.”

“Well sure, how else do you explain the fact that I walked all the way from the dining hall with a large luscious lemony pastry and didn’t even notice it?” Jeff puts the tray down on the table in front of Kurt and swoops in to put his face right up in Kurt’s. “Does it look like I need my eyes checked? Quick, ask me what I see!”

“Stop!” Kurt laughs, pushing Jeff down into the chair next to him. “I can’t eat with your eye in my way.”

“Ungrateful. I’m going blind, and you don’t even care.”

* * * * * * * * *

1 hour until his appointment

As soon as the office aide walks into his Chemistry classroom, Kurt knows the dismissal slip is for him. Dad absolutely insisted on picking him up, even though Kurt said they could meet at the clinic in Columbus. His father wanted to take him, however, so he hadn’t really fought him on it.

What Kurt doesn’t expect is to see Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, and Thad inside the headmaster’s office. They all smile at him, and Wes takes him aside.

“Whatever happens,  _whatever_ happens, we’re here, okay?” Wes puts his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “This afternoon, tomorrow, next week, whenever you want to talk, we’re all here for you.”

These Dalton boys make it impossible for him not to cry. “Thanks, Wes,” he whispers. He turns to the other guys. “Thank you all. You don’t know how much I appreciate it.”

Jeff hugs him, and Burt clears his throat. “We gotta go.” He looks every one of the Warblers in the eye and says, “Thanks, boys, for looking out for him. He’s lucky to have you.”

The guys smile and murmur their thanks, waving goodbye as Kurt and his dad walk out to the truck. “I’m glad you’ve made some friends here. I know it’s been hard with changin’ schools and everything.”

Kurt, already overly emotional to begin with today, feels a tear slide down his cheek. “Yeah,” he answers, unable to say much more.

* * * * * * * * *

The drive to the OSU Medical Center isn’t far, and Kurt takes the time to answer texts from his friends at McKinley. His phone has been blowing up with messages throughout the day, but he hasn’t been able to respond to most of them since Dalton has a strict “no phones during school hours” policy.

There’s at least one text from every member of New Directions, and multiple ones from Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and, surprisingly, Puck. Of course, most of Puck’s are suggestions about what to do sexually once he’s found his soulmate, but still. Kurt tries to focus on the thought behind it.

* * * * * * * * *

Kurt is glad his father came with him. Just the waiting room is slightly overwhelming, though part of that could be his nerves. The pre-procedure information is mostly a repeat of what he learned in his prep appointment at the beginning of the month, and then it’s time to strap on the wires and coils and everything.

Dad laughs at him when Kurt grills the nurse on how much hair she has to shave (just a very tiny circle), how long it will take to grow back (there’s nothing about the procedure or equipment that would cause hair to grow slower than normal), and whether or not the rest of his hair covers the areas (almost completely).

And then Dr. Harris is in the room and they’re going over the last minute instructions and oh my God this is happening and why does his stomach feel like someone is squeezing it and twisting it and –

“Breathe, Kurt,” Dad says, taking his hand from where he sits next to him. “If it’s this much of a worry, you don’t have to do it, you know.”

Kurt nods, breathes deeply ( _in and out, in and out_ ), and meets his father’s gaze. “I’m fine, I promise. Just nerves, but I want to do this. Really.”

His dad nods, slowly at first, but then with more confidence. “Okay.”

Kurt looks over at the doctor. “I’m ready.”

Dr. Harris shifts out of his view and almost immediately Kurt hears a humming sound. “Anytime now, you may start to see something,” she says. “Let us know when it happens, okay? And remember we’ll still be able to hear everything you say. You won’t actually going to be leaving the room, no matter what it seems like.”

“Got it,” Kurt replies.

Seconds go by and the wait it almost agonizing. At least when he wasn’t strapped in he could do other things to take his mind off of what was going to happen, but now … now it’s a waiting game. He looks over at his dad. “Would you have done this to find Mom?” he asks, too late for it to matter.

His dad smiles, a big grin that Kurt knows to be true. “Kiddo, I woulda done anything in my power to get to your mother.”

Kurt closes his eyes and exhales quickly, and when he opens his eyes –

* * * * * * * * *

_He can’t see anything. It’s dark, but the kind of dark where there’s light on the other side. It takes a second for Kurt to realize what that means._

“Dad?” He feels his father squeeze his hand. “Dad, I can’t. His eyes are closed. They’re closed, and I – I won’t see anything. This wasn’t the … I was going to …”

“Now.” Kurt hears his father say something, but it’s faint, like he’s turned away.

“Dad?”

_And then his soulmate opens his eyes, and Kurt gasps._

_It’s bright at first, adjusting from darkness to – that’s sunlight. There’s white in front of him, someone’s hands on the outskirts of his vision, and as his eyes adapt he realizes someone – his soulmate – is holding a poster board out in front of himself. Everything else is obscured so that all he sees is the poster, and there, in bold black letters:_

**_Hi, Kurt. It’s Blaine._ **

“Oh my God, Blaine?”

_The poster is flipped away and another is in it’s place._

**_I know this isn’t what you were expecting_ **

_Flip._

**_And I’m sure this is confusing_ **

_Flip._

**_But I’d like to explain, if you’ll let me_ **

_The poster stays in place for several seconds, and Kurt waits but nothing happens until it finally flips again._

**_I don’t want to force you, so you need to say yes or no_ **

_Kurt struggles for a second with what to do. Blaine can’t hear him, can he?_ “Um, yes?”  _he says out loud._

 _He hears his father’s voice._  “He said yes.”  _And then Kurt understands. His dad is on the phone with someone who can talk to Blaine._

 _Kurt will be having_ such  _a conversation with his father when this is all over._

_Flip._

**_Thank you, Kurt_ **

_Flip._

**_Anything you read from now on_ **

_Flip._

**_Pretend it’s me saying it_ **

_The poster board is dropped completely, and Kurt can finally see beyond it. He gasps again and starts crying._

_There, several feet away, are his family and friends – from McKinley and Dalton – each holding a piece of poster board with something written on it._

_One by one they step forward, allowing Kurt time to read, before moving out of the way for someone else._

_Mercedes: **You once told me that you’re a Romantic**_

_Brittany: **And you were waiting for signs to lead you to your soulmate**_

_David: **I hope these signs will lead you to me**_

_Finn, standing there with wide eyes, shaking his head: **I know I thought my soulmate was Finn**_

_Sam: **But I was wrong, it wasn’t him I saw through**_

_Nick: **It was you – it just took me a long time to see it**_

_Wes: **But it’s always been you, Kurt**_

_Quinn: **Even when I thought my soulmate was someone else**_

_Tina: **You were the one I wanted**_

_Mike: **You were the one I needed**_

_Tina & Mike both flip their signs over to the back, both reading:  **Always**_

_Santana: **Now, I can’t promise you a fairy tale ending**_

_Carole: **Life doesn’t always work like that even when we want it to**_

_Artie: **But I can promise that for as long as you’ll let me**_

_Puck: **I will respect and support you**_

_Lauren: **I will listen to you and talk to you**_

_Thad: **I will never keep anything from you ever again**_

_Rachel: **And I will do everything in my power to make you happy**_

_Another sign moves into his vision, closer this time, held up by Blaine: **Because you move me, Kurt**_

_The sign drops again to reveal Jeff, holding a sign that looks different than the others, with different handwriting than the rest: **And now that he’s not being an idiot**_

_Mr. Schue: **I’m asking for a chance to prove it**_

_Miss Pillsbury: **Take whatever time you need**_

_Coach Sylvester: **To figure out if this is what you want**_

_Mercedes: **I’ll be here, Kurt, as long as I have to wait**_

_Mercedes then flips her card around to reveal the back: **I promise.**_

_All of a sudden there are at least three-dozen red roses filling up the bottom two-thirds of his line of sight, and Kurt sees his friends, his loved ones, over the top of them, gathering into a group. They’re in front of the courtyard fountain at Dalton, and while most look his way and smile, he notices Brittany, Jeff, and a couple of others waving._

_Blaine brings his hand up, the one not holding the flowers, Kurt guesses, and starts touching his cheeks. Wiping away tears, Kurt realizes with a start. And then –_

* * * * * * * * *

Kurt is back in the doctor’s office. He realizes his own cheeks are wet, as is part of his shirt from where his tears have fallen. He starts to sit up, but is stopped by the procedure equipment. He looks over and chokes out, “Dad?”

His father speaks into a phone. “He’s out … Okay … Yeah.” And then hangs up.

“Oh God, Dad, why did you hang up? I need to … how do I … will somebody get me out of this mess?” he all but screams.

The nurse and doctor are already behind and to the side of him, unhooking everything. Kurt has to sit through questions and another exam, and the whole time he barely feels like he’s holding it together.

When he’s finally out and done and the last of the government forms have been signed, he pulls his father to the parking lot. “Come  _on,_ Dad! He’s waiting!”

They get in the truck, but before his father pulls out of the parking space, he turns to Kurt. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Kurt answers. “Please. Please get this vehicle moving, or I swear I will throw you out and make you walk home!”

His dad just laughs. “You always were a bossy thing.”

* * * * * * * * *

The drive back to Dalton seemingly takes forever, but finally,  _finally_ they’re back. Kurt jumps out of the truck before his father has completely parked and ignores his father’s yell. He runs around the buildings to the courtyard where he knows Blaine will be waiting and stops when he sees him. Sure enough, there he is, sitting on the edge of the fountain, looking down at his hands, one jittery leg bouncing up and down.

Kurt walks forward, hurried without running, and when he’s halfway there Blaine hears him and glances up. He looks scared or nervous or hopeful or all of the above, and Kurt just keeps walking toward him.

Blaine starts to say something, but Kurt hushes him, shaking his head no. Blaine’s eyes grow bigger, worried, so Kurt doesn’t make him wait. They’ve done enough of that. “Me?” he asks Blaine.

“You,” Blaine answers, studying Kurt carefully.

Kurt smiles at him, the one where he doesn’t let himself worry about what he looks like because all that matters is how utterly happy he is. Blaine smiles too and leans forward slowly, giving Kurt time to move away, which he has absolutely no intention of doing.

And Blaine is kissing him, soft but firm, just the press of lips without much movement at first, until Kurt really starts kissing back. Blaine’s lips are warm and full, and his hand is on Kurt’s face, gently holding him in place. It’s maybe the best Kurt has ever felt, and then Blaine breaks the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Kurt’s heart is pounding, skin is buzzing, lips feel ever-so-slightly-swollen. They look at each other again and grin.

Just as Kurt goes in to kiss Blaine for a second time, because he  _can,_ he hears cheering from across the lawn. He and Blaine turn to find all of his friends and family standing on the steps to the library. Blaine and Kurt both start laughing, joyful and giddy and elated.

Kurt beams at them, happier than he’s been in such a long time, and he feels Blaine slide an arm around as he leans in to whisper, “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Kurt rolls his eyes because there was never any doubt. This is exactly everything he’s wanted for months. He moves in to kiss his soulmate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go...


	16. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!!!! This chapter is horrifyingly late, and I feel like a complete jerk. I swear it was out of my control. Some of you know that I’ve been ill and had a hospitalization shortly after I posted the previous chapter. Since then I had a relapse and ER visits and another hospitalization and a week and a half where I don’t even remember much of anything because the painkillers were that strong. Again, I’m beyond sorry. Thanks to those who wrote and inquired about me and/or the story, though. You guys are lovely, wonderful people.
> 
> There’s only one more chapter after this. I make no promises about when it will be up, but barring another relapse it won’t take nearly as long as this one.
> 
> And one more time: So, so sorry.

 

Kurt is holding Blaine’s hand. Not in a “follow me, I know where to go” kind of way. Not in a “something scary is happening” kind of way. Not even in a “things are really bad and I need comfort” kind of way.

This is handholding for the sake of handholding. Because they want to. Because they’re together. Because they like the physical reassurance of knowing the other one is there, and because they both like the fact that others see it and understand the significance of it.

There is thumbrubbing.

Is it called thumbrubbing? Blaine’s going to have to figure that out before he says anything about it to Kurt. He doesn’t want to sound ridiculous in front of his soulmate, especially since it’s the first time they’ve held hands like this. He really likes the thumbrubbing, though.

They’re surrounded by Kurt’s family and friends and, strangely, some of his teachers from McKinley. Blaine understands why Mr. Schuester might be there, and possibly even Miss Pillsbury, although Kurt’s never talked about her that much. Having Coach Sylvester here, though, is sort of weird. Especially since she keeps picking up loose gravel from the walkway around the fountain and throwing it in Mr. Schuester’s hair. When she’d shown up this afternoon, ready to hold a sign for Kurt to see during his procedure, all she said was, “Porcelain deserves only good things, the Director of the FBI answers to me, and I know seventy-eight ways to kill a man. Got it, Tiny Rock Hudson?”

None of that matters now, though. Kurt is Blaine’s soulmate. His  _soulmate._  And while they haven’t had a chance to talk about it yet, it appears that Kurt is willing to overlook all the monumentally stupid things Blaine has done. He hopes they’ll have time to talk this evening, after everyone (New Directions, Warblers, and well-meaning family included) clears out.

In hindsight, it perhaps wasn’t the brightest idea to invite so many people who would want to congratulate them, cry at them, hug them, and – in the case of Rachel, Mercedes, and Jeff – threaten him. In Blaine’s defense, he sort of assumed they’d all leave or at least give them some space once it was figured out.

Just as Blaine begins to contemplate how to extricate himself and his soulmate ( _soulmate!_ ), Mr. Hummel yells over all the talking. “Okay, I hate to break up the love fest, but we have a Friday night dinner to get to.”

Blaine knows his shoulders visibly drop, and that, along with the way his smile has vanished, must advertise his disappointment. He glances at Kurt who looks the same way. “Dad? Um, I was kind of hoping that Blaine and I would get a chance to talk now. You know, since we just figured out we’re soulmates and everything. Can’t we do Friday night dinner tomorrow night instead?”

Mr. Hummel shakes his head. “Absolutely not, kiddo. I made reservations in Columbus for the five of us since we’re almost a two-hour drive from home.”

“But Dad,” Kurt says, shaking his head, eyes beginning to water, “I understand how important Friday night dinners are, I swear, but just this once … wait, the five of us?”

“Well, of course.” Mr. Hummel grins at both boys. “Friday dinners are for family, and there are five of us now, aren’t there?” he asks, nodding to Blaine.

Kurt, who just a few seconds earlier was on the verge of unhappy tears, now lights up and runs over to his father, throwing his arms around his neck. “Thank you, thank you, Dad! Thank you!”

“Right, right, say your goodbyes and everything. We have reservations.”

* * * * * * * * *

The five of them – Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine – are in Mrs. Hummel’s RAV4 fighting the Columbus Friday evening rush hour traffic before it occurs to anyone to ask where they’re going.

“So where are we having dinner?” Kurt asks.

Mr. Hummel grins, looking pleased with himself. “Well, where do we go for your special days?”

Kurt gasps and squeezes Blaine’s leg, which quite frankly Blaine would really like to focus on since it feels pretty great. He can’t think about it too much right now, however, when he’s in the backseat wedged between Kurt and Finn, with Kurt’s parents in the front. “G. Michael’s? Really?” Kurt squeals. Mr. Hummel just smiles again. “Oh my God, Dad!”

Kurt turns to Blaine. “Do you know G. Michael’s?” Blaine nods. He’s been there several times with his own parents. The restaurant is well-known and somewhat expensive. Of course he’s eaten there with his parents, even though the experiences were rarely enjoyable since his parents only truly cared about being seen. But Kurt doesn’t need to know that. “They have the best lavender duck breast with blueberry confiture, oh my God, Blaine.”

The look of pure joy on Kurt’s face is the complete opposite of the look of disgust on Finn’s. “They have like rabbit and weird birds and stuff,” he half-whispers to Blaine.

“Now Finn, you liked the sea scallops and beef when we ate there last time,” Mrs. Hummel reminds him.

“Yeah, but that was before you told me it was the beef’s shoulder! That’s creepy. People shouldn’t eat shoulders and junk.”

Kurt’s parents laugh, and Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine smiles at Finn. “It didn’t say shoulder on the menu?” he asks.

“No, it did.” Kurt explains. “Finn just forgot how to read.”

“You tricked me!”

“I merely pointed out that they had dessert wines.” Kurt says. “It isn’t my fault you spent five minutes trying to figure out if Loupiac meant chocolate in French and forgot to read the rest of the menu.”

Finn shakes his head. “Well, why’re they called dessert wines if they’re not dessert?”

Mrs. Hummel, who must be experienced now in breaking up fights, puts her hand up from the front seat. “Boys. That’s enough. It doesn’t matter anyway, since neither of you is old enough to drink.”

“Still say it’s confusing,” Finn murmurs, crossing his arms in a huff.

* * * * * * * * *

When they arrive, they’re shown to one of the circular booths in the rear dining room. Finn immediately picks up a menu and starts studying it, probably trying to make up for last time. Blaine sneaks glances at the rest of the table while he pretends to look down at his menu: Mrs. Hummel (“Carole, dear, please”) leaning against Mr. Hummel; Kurt and Finn bickering again, this time over which appetizers to order (“Finn, I promise, you’ll love sweetbreads.”).

It’s so different from meals with his family, especially anytime they go out. His parents would be stiff right now, aware of any eyes that may look their way, while at the same time subtly glancing around to see if there’s anyone worth talking to. On those rare occasions when Cooper is home, he’d be talking about himself, loudly, as if anyone at another table might care, and trying out new accents on the waitstaff. The Japanese had been particularly embarrassing and offensive.

By contrast, dinner with the Hummel-Hudsons feels easy, inclusive, almost fun. There’s teasing and laughter and warmth, and no one is looking for a networking or career opportunity.

“Dude!” Finn says a little too loudly. “I googled sweetbreads on my phone, and that’s gross. We are so not getting that.” Kurt rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

It hits Blaine all of a sudden that he potentially gets this, too. He knows Kurt loves his family and how supportive they are of each other, even when they don’t get along. Over the last few days, as Blaine has tried to figure out how to tell Kurt that they’re soulmates, it never dawned on him that it might mean a place for him in this family, too. The realization is simultaneously thrilling as well as terrifying. There’s so much to mess up here, so much to lose, so much damage and hurt he could do with just the wrong word or move.

_Please, please don’t let me screw this up._

“Blaine?”

He looks over to see Kurt, head cocked to one side, watching him with concern in his eyes. “Sorry! Sorry. Just trying to decide between the pheasant or the swordfish.” Blaine smiles, hoping to alleviate any worries. “What’s happening?”

“We need your vote. I say yes to sweetbreads, and Carole says she’s willing to try it. Finn and Dad vote against, though. We need a tie-breaker.” The sides of Kurt’s mouth turn up a bit, encouraging but not overwhelming.

Blaine peeks around the table, but there’s no question what his answer will be. “Sorry, but no.”

“Yes!” Finn hisses, as he covertly fistbumps Burt before turning to Blaine. “I knew you were cool, man.”

“Blaine! You’re supposed to be on my side,” Kurt pouts.

Blaine smiles and takes Kurt’s hand again, under the table. “I am always on your side. And this time being on your side means not getting sick when your family eats a cow’s pancreas.”

“You’re hopeless, I swear,” Kurt says fondly. “Maybe it would’ve been better if you  _had_ been Finn’s soulmate.”

“Hey, wait.” Finn says, elbowing Kurt. “Was that an insult?”

* * * * * * * * *

As they’re leaving the restaurant after dinner, and after Blaine has fought with Mr. Hummel over paying the check and lost, the five of them step out into the cool but pleasant night. Blaine stays close to Kurt as they make their way back to the car, and he notices Kurt’s pleased smile in the early evening light when he takes his hand.

“Oh, you know what?” Carole exclaims. “We’re just a block away from that Catalina place that Kurt and I have been talking about visiting.”

Kurt’s eyes light up a little. “Caterina, you mean!”

“Yes, that’s the one. We were going to look for new linens for the dining room, remember?” she reminds Kurt.

“Oh, um, yes, I did mention the store,” Kurt says, looking over at Blaine, “but I’m sure they wouldn’t be open this late.”

Carole shakes her head. “No, I remember from their website that they’re open until 7. We can just make it to look around for a few minutes. See if it’s worth coming back later when we have more time.”

Kurt appears torn, looking back and forth between Carole and Blaine, but this is something Blaine can easily fix. “We should go,” he tells Kurt, whose face breaks out into a beautiful smile. “I wouldn’t mind spending a little extra time out with you anyway.” Kurt squeezes his hand in thanks, and Blaine hopes that making Kurt happy will always be this easy.

The moment only lasts for a second. “No, you guys go on,” Mr. Hummel says. “Blaine and I can stay here, out of the way while you look around the store.” Kurt’s face falls, realizing a moment too late, just as Blaine has, that they’ve been set up.

“Oh, Dad, no.”

“Go on, Kurt. Take your brother with you.”

Finn, who until now had been trying to make his way back to the car without stepping on a crack in the road (no small feat on a cobblestone street), almost falls over. “Me? I don’t care about that stuff. Let Mom and Kurt do it.”

“I think they have a bakery, Finn,” Carole says. “You can get dessert.” Finn’s eyes get bigger, and he hurries over to join his mom.

Kurt, however, shakes his head. “I don’t think –“

“Come along!” Carole interrupts. “We have to hurry if we’re going to make it before they close!” She links her arms through Kurt’s and Finn’s on either side and half-drags them both down the street.

And then he’s alone with Mr. Hummel.

“Sorry about that, kid,” he says. “I realize it isn’t the most direct way to get a minute alone with you, but I wanted to talk a little.”

Blaine’s mind starts racing, and he’s suddenly very aware that the last time he saw Mr. Hummel was the morning after Blaine spent the night in Kurt’s bed after drinking too much the evening before. What if Mr. Hummel is going to say he doesn’t approve? Or that Blaine needs to spend more time getting his act together before he’s good enough for Kurt? Just because they’re soulmates doesn’t mean Blaine is automatically allowed a relationship with Kurt, and Mr. Hummel has plenty of reasons to want to keep his son away from Blaine. The bad advice that led to Karofsky’s forced kiss. Thinking that Finn was his soulmate. Ignoring his feelings for Kurt. Leaving their house with a hangover.

Crap. Blaine’s never going to be allowed to see Kurt again, and this whole thing has been a goodbye dinner. And the sad part is that Blaine really can’t blame Mr. Hummel at all. His only shot is to plead insanity and beg for mercy.

“Mr. Hummel, I know I haven’t always been the greatest friend to Kurt, and I’ve been an even worse prospective boyfriend and soulmate. I know, and I am so sorry, Mr. Hummel, you have to believe me. But I do care about your son, so much, and I swear I’ll do whatever I can never to hurt him again. I know I don’t deserve it, but I really hope that once –“

“Whoa, kid,” Mr. Hummel interrupts. Blaine looks up at him and stops. Oh God, here it comes. “You gotta stop looking at me like I’m going to beat you. This isn’t that kind of conversation.” He puts his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “We don’t have long before Kurt finds a way to get back here, so just listen, okay?” Blaine nods quickly, hoping to get whatever this is over with.

But then Mr. Hummel smiles. “Look, I know you’ve probably made some mistakes, and I’m sure Kurt has, too. Won’t be the last ones, I’m certain. Do you think I never messed up when I was your age? Remind me when you boys are older to tell you about some of the things I got up to.” He chuckles, and Blaine feels his chest loosen ever so slightly.

“What’s important is that you learn from your mistakes, and judging by your rambling just a second ago and the production you put together for Kurt today, I’m gonna say you’re gettin’ there.” Burt claps Blaine’s shoulder a couple of times and then lets go. “You’re a good guy, anyone can see that. I know you’ve been there for Kurt a lot more than probably just about anybody else. And I do believe you want what’s best for my son. So knowing that you share this soulmate connection with Kurt, well … it doesn’t matter whether things work out with the dating thing or not, you’re part of us now, okay?”

Mr. Hummel pauses and clears his throat before continuing. “Kurt’s always been different, and I don’t just mean bein’ gay. He’s special and he knows it, and I can’t tell you how proud I am of that kid for not changin’ who he is just because others don’t like it. But it makes life tough for him, more than it should, and from what Kurt’s told me, you understand exactly what I’m talking about because you’ve been through it, too.”

There’s a little bit of a commotion coming from the end of the block, and Blaine looks over in time to see Finn get two steps out the door of the shop before Carole yanks him back inside. Mr. Hummel chuckles, and Blaine turns to see him staring down the street, looking fondly after his stepson. “Another of the things I’m proud of is how far this family has come, from when it was just me and Kurt to now with Carole and Finn. We support each other, we help each other, we talk to each other. And when we don’t, things get messed up, like with that Karofsky crap and the bullying at Kurt’s old school.”

Mr. Hummel turns his gaze to Blaine. “Now that applies to you, too. You guys aren’t just dating now, if that’s what you’re doing. You’re confirmed soulmates. Don’t think I don’t know how big a deal that is and what it means for your future, together romantically or not. And I know it’ll take some time, but I want to make sure you know that we’re here for you. Big stuff, little stuff – stuff with or without Kurt. We’re here for you.”

It’s all Blaine can do to choke out, “Thank you, sir.” It’s more than he’s ever explicitly gotten from his own parents.

“Listen,” Mr. Hummel continues, “correct me if I’m wrong here, but I’ve kinda gotten the impression you’re not too close to your folks or your family.”

Blaine doesn’t say anything, but the silence speaks for him. In all honesty, it isn’t that he’s not close. His parents do care about him, and he knows they love him. They supported his decision to transfer to Dalton after Sadie Hawkins, and they’ve never been overtly negative or judgmental about who Blaine is or his activities or his life.

They’ve also never been explicitly positive or supportive or interested or focused on him either. And he’d felt their already … stilted … relationship cool off just that much more after he’d come out.

So no. He’s not exactly close to his family.

Mr. Hummel just nods his head. “That’s what I thought, which is why I wanted to spell this out. There ain’t much you could do to make me not like you, okay? Not saying it can’t happen, but like I said, you boys are young and you’re gonna make mistakes. Most of it you can come back from if you want to. And since you’re gonna be an important part of Kurt’s life from here on out, whatever way that is, you’re family now, okay?”

“I – yes, sir. Thank you, sir, uh, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine stammers. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Finn, Carole, and Kurt making their way back up the block toward them.

Mr. Hummel puts an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “Call me Burt, kid.”

“… And ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream with all the toppings,” Finn is saying as they’re back within earshot.

Carole looks like she’s trying not to laugh. “Absolutely, sweetheart. We’ll stop for ice cream on the way back to Lima.”

Kurt makes a beeline for Blaine and whispers, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Really okay, I promise. I’ll tell you later,” Blaine whispers back. “What’s up with Finn?”

“Oh!” Kurt chuckles. “Carole lied about the bakery and made him hold up tablecloths while we compared napkin colors and patterns with them.”

Finn glares over at Kurt. “I want the biggest brownie sundae we can find. Extra scoops!”

* * * * * * * * *

The five of them return to Dalton to drop off Blaine and pick up Kurt’s SUV and Burt’s truck. As they near the Dalton entrance, though, Blaine starts to feel somewhat nervous. It occurs to him that he and Kurt just had their first date … with Kurt’s entire family. While he’s thrilled that he was included and still can’t get over his conversation with Mr. Hummel, or rather, Burt, he wishes he could’ve had some alone time with Kurt this evening.

And with Kurt’s whole family there, will Blaine be allowed to kiss Kurt goodbye? Will Burt and Carole make Kurt leave at the same time they do? Kurt drove to school this morning, so it’s possible they’ll allow Kurt to say goodbye without everyone watching and head home a bit later.

Kurt must be wondering the same thing, because as they pull into a parking space he asks, “Dad? Um, I know you don’t like me on the interstate too late, but could we make an exception this once? I’d really like to stay here for a little while.”

“Kurt, we’ve had this discussion before. You’re a good driver, and I trust you, but you’re still learning.” Burt shakes his head and opens the car door to get out. “No exceptions on that rule unless there’s an emergency, and this doesn’t count,” he says as he exits, shutting the door behind him. Kurt scrambles to follow Burt out of the car and block his way to his truck.

“But Dad, seriously?” Blaine tries not to make any noise as he gets out of Carole’s car with the rest of Kurt’s family and watches the conversation between Kurt and his dad. “Please? We haven’t even gotten a chance to talk yet –”

Burt holds up his hand. “Kurt.”

“No, Dad, it isn’t fair! We just figured this out, and then everyone was around,” Kurt turns to Blaine, “which I loved,” and back to face his father, “but we didn’t get to talk.”

“ _Kurt,_ ” Burt tries again.

“And then we had to go to Friday night dinner, which again, I loved. I appreciate it so much, Dad, you have no idea, but we haven’t had any time alone together –”

Burt now puts his hands on his son’s shoulders. “KURT!” he calls out. Kurt stops talking, looking up at his dad with big, desperate eyes. Blaine wonders if he should go over to try to help him. Last time Cooper was home he’d made Blaine practice his “puppy dog eyes” as an acting lesson, and even though it was really stupid and Cooper shouted at him a lot, Blaine actually got pretty good.

“I know today’s a big deal for you two,” Burt says, “which is why I worked it out for you to stay here at Dalton tonight.”

Kurt looks as shocked as Blaine feels. “Really?” he asks, sounding surprised. “You’re letting me stay with Blaine?”

“Absolutely not,” Burt replied. “You’re staying with your friends Nick and Jeff tonight. Carole already gave them your overnight bag with your pajamas and your face shellac or whatever. It’s almost,” he looks down at his watch, “eight o’clock. You two have until Dalton’s curfew at eleven o’clock to talk. I expect a phone call no later than five minutes after eleven letting me know you’re in for the night, and I expect to be able to talk to Jeff and to Nick, okay?” Burt glances over at Blaine. “And, uh, I think your friends said they’d be okay with it if Blaine stayed with them tonight, too.”

“Dad!” Kurt exclaims. “I can’t believe … this is…” He rushes to his father and wraps his arms around his neck. “I know I’ve said thank you like a million times today, but  _thank you_ so much. You’re the best. I mean it.”

Burt wraps Kurt in a hug and closes his eyes. “You’re a good kid and a great son. I’m happy for you, you know?” Kurt nods and squeezes tighter. He whispers something Blaine can’t hear to Burt that makes the man smile before taking a step backward out of the hug. “Go on,” he says. “I want you back home tomorrow no later than noon, okay? And Blaine,” Burt says, turning to look at him, “Carole’s making lasagna Sunday night for dinner. You’re welcome to join us, if you want.”

It takes Blaine a second to answer. “Thank you, Burt. Carole, I’d love to if it isn’t any trouble.”

“Of course not, dear. You’re welcome anytime.” She gives both Blaine and Kurt a hug before getting back in her car with Finn. “Burt? I promised Finn dessert on the way back. Do you want to follow me, and we’ll stop somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Burt answers. “Sounds good.” He claps Blaine on the back, gives Kurt another hug, and gets in his truck. The two vehicles pull out of their spaces, Kurt waving as they go.

All of a sudden Blaine feels incredibly nervous. It’s the first time they’ve been alone. “Uh, do you, um, maybe want to go somewhere and talk? It’s Friday night so the commons in my dorm will be full of people, but we could probably kick someone out of one of the reading rooms.” He doesn’t want to assume that Kurt will want to go back to his single room. They’ve been there thousands of times alone before, but it feels different now, weighted somehow.

“I thought maybe we could just go to your room,” Kurt responds, “but if you don’t want to, I’m sure we could find someplace else. Maybe one of the study carrels in the library?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No! I, um, my room is fine. I just didn’t want you to think I thought we  _needed_ to be alone.” Kurt looks puzzled at that. “You know, for more than talking.”

The blush on Kurt’s face spreads quickly as his eyes widen. “Oh! I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant that it would be easier to talk in private without worrying about someone walking in.”

“Right then. My room it is.” Blaine reaches out his hand, palm out, and Kurt takes it in his almost instantly. They move closer together and walk toward Blaine’s residence hall. “Maybe though I could give you a goodnight kiss? Before we go to Nick and Jeff’s for the night?”

Kurt grins and looks over at Blaine, obviously pleased. “I think that would be wonderful.”

 * * * * * * * * *

**The last chapter includes talking and a sleepover and Sectionals. Almost done!**

**Both[G.Michaels](https://gmichaelsbistroandbar.com/) and [Caterina Ltd.](http://www.caterinaltd.com/) that the Hudmels visit in Columbus are real.**


	17. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can’t believe it’s finished! This story is the longest thing I’ve ever written outside academic papers. It comes in, here at the end, at over 72,000 words and 176 pages. What the…?
> 
> I think I’ve legitimately run out of ways to thank everyone who has read, liked, recommended, championed, and/or commented on this story. Whether you found it when I first started posting back at the end of January or just yesterday, I am completely grateful for your time and patience and generosity. I can’t thank you enough.
> 
> One last note: sometime soon there will be a one-shot based in this world that centers around Kurt’s friendship with Jeff and something that happened in Chapter Nine of this story. If you liked Jeff throughout TTETYS, hopefully you’ll enjoy it. If you didn’t care for Jeff as this story went along, you might want to steer clear.
> 
> Thanks again, to all of you!!

 

Blaine opens his door and lets Kurt walk ahead of him into the room. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do, yes, but he’s also hoping for some guidance on how this is supposed to work. Will Kurt sit on the bed with him? In a chair? On the floor? On the floor together? Can they still hold hands? How close should they sit together? How close is too close?

But then Kurt turns around and looks at him uncertainly before glancing at the bed and then back down at the floor. And Blaine realizes  _oh._ Kurt doesn’t know either. Okay, so neither of them knows exactly what they’re doing, at least in this, and while it could be that much more terrifying – instead it relaxes Blaine slightly.

If they’re both unsure, Blaine hopes maybe they can help each other figure it out together.

 _Together, together, together_ gives him the courage to walk over to Kurt and hesitantly wrap his arms around him in a hug. There’s a brief, almost imperceptible moment before Kurt returns it. But then he does, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, bringing him closer, chests pressing against one another’s, leaning into the embrace. Blaine does the same with their foreheads, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of his soulmate, Kurt, standing so close, allowing him to touch and hold and breathe in.

Blaine takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly through his nose. “Just so you know,” he whispers, “I don’t have much of a plan for this conversation.”

“That’s okay,” Kurt murmurs back. “I’ve been looking for an opportunity to work on my improv.”

They both chuckle, though Blaine laughs both at what Kurt said and the fact that he laughed at his own joke.  _God,_ Blaine thinks,  _I am well on my way to being in love with this boy._ His breath hitches at the realization, even though his next thought is  _too soon, too soon … too soon?_

Kurt leans his head back slightly and asks, “Blaine? Are you okay?”

Blaine nods quickly, answers, “Absolutely,” though what he really wants to say is, _I’m trying to figure out how I can feel this happy without completely vibrating apart._  Instead he opens his eyes, looks right into Kurt’s, and nervously says, “I know I asked if I could kiss you before we go to Jeff’s, but do you think it might be okay…” He trails off because Kurt smiles and leans forward to kiss him, and Blaine closes his eyes again.

Nothing Blaine has ever experienced can compare to this. Kurt’s trim waist in his arms, palms and fingers fanned out across his lower back. Kurt’s solid chest pressed against his. Kurt’s arms around his neck and shoulders, one hand grazing his ear. Kurt’s lips, softer than anything Blaine’s ever touched, yet somehow also firm and steady as they move against his own. And this tingly feeling that spreads rapidly through his entire body and reaches the tips of his toes and fingers. Logically Blaine understands it’s probably the adrenaline, but all he can think of is  _magic_ and  _perfect_ and  _more._

Kurt breaks the kiss after several seconds, sighing and hugging Blaine tighter. “We are going to be so good at that.” Blaine huffs out a laugh and opens his eyes before Kurt suddenly pulls back, eyes wide. “No, I didn’t mean, I didn’t mean _that._ ” His eyes grow even larger and his cheeks turn a light pink. “Not that I think we’ll be bad at that,” Kurt says, voice pitched higher in his nervousness. “Or that I’ve thought about it, or … oh God, you wanted to kiss me again, and now I can’t think.”

Blaine tries to keep from laughing too much and making Kurt self-conscious. He kisses Kurt’s cheek softly. “You make me nervous, too,” he says with a wink, taking Kurt’s hand and leading him over to the bed. He sits down, crossing his legs underneath him, and tugs Kurt to sit down facing him.

“So. Talking.” Blaine says. “I suppose I should just start at the beginning, huh?”

“A very good place to start,” Kurt says with a grin.

* * * * * * * * *

Blaine begins with his own procedure from several months ago and explains his way through to today. It takes more than an hour because in addition to being a lot of information, Kurt interrupts frequently with his own commentary.

*

“I can’t believe you thought it was Finn.”

“Hey! In my defense, Finn was sitting exactly where you’d been, and he was wearing a red jacket, too.”

“Of course he was wearing a red jacket. He always wears that damn McKinley letterman jacket. Oh, wait – I remember that! Artie hit me and made me spill coffee all over the arm of my red Members Only Racer jacket.”

“I can’t believe you remember that day!”

“What? No. I remember the jacket.”

*

“You were at the performance for Coach Bieste?”

“Um, yeah? … Kurt?”

“No, yeah, okay. Just wondering where that falls on the scale of sweet to stalker.”

“Can we say sweet?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because before you finished I ran out and called Wes and cried.”

“Oh, Blaine. You cried?”

“Well, I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings for you.”

“Come here.”

“What?”“I need to hug you.”

*

“Why didn’t you tell me about Finn back then?”

“Just before Christmas?”

“Yeah.”

“I – I wasn’t ready to tell Finn, and I didn’t want you to, uh, to have to keep it from him. … Kurt?”

“I guess I can see that.”

“Kurt?”

“What?”

“Would it have changed things if I had? Told you, I mean?”

“Changed what things?”

“Well, Finn said you had a crush on me –”

“He said  _what?_ ”

“Uh, nothing, he said nothing.”

“Where’s my phone? I’m going to kill him.”

“Kurt! Wait. If I’d told you then, at Christmas or even before, would you have still felt anything for me? I mean, Finn was your stepbrother and things were so messed up.”

“… Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I would’ve still had feelings for you.”

“Thank God. I still had feelings for you, too. And, if I’m being honest –”

“We will always be honest, Blaine.”

“Yes, yes we will. Good. Okay, I didn’t tell you about Finn because I didn’t want you to have to keep it from him, that’s true, but also because I was scared that telling you meant closing a door on us, on anything we could have together, and… It’s just, it’s one thing to think it  _could_ happen, it’s another thing to  _watch it_ happen and know there’s nothing you can do about it, you know?”

“Oh.”

“Kurt? Hey, Kurt, not that I don’t love hugging and cuddling with you right now, but that’s kind of tight.”

“Too bad.”

*

“You were going to  _sing_ to Jeremiah? What the hell, Blaine?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“To sing to him? With the Warblers? At his workplace?”

“I know it was stupid, but I thought –”

“You haven’t even sung to me yet!”

“What? Yes, I have.”

“You have not. When?”

“ _Teenage Dream._ ”

“You didn’t sing that to me; that was a performance.”

“Yes. A performance. That I sung to you.”

“… You sang that to me?”

“You really didn’t notice?”

“I mean, I hoped, but I didn’t know.”

“Here, lean up against my wall so we can cuddle while we talk. We shouldn’t have to lean forward just to hug each other.”

“You have great ideas. And speaking of ideas, what were you going to sing to Jeremiah?”

“Oh, I hadn’t really, I mean, I’d been kicking around some things, but I didn’t, um.”

“Blaine? Blaine, you  _did_ have a song picked out! What was it? I promise I won’t be mad.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“I’d kind of been thinking about  _When I Get You Alone._ ”

“…”

“Kurt?”

“…”

“Kurt, if you keep laughing that hard, you’re going to fall off the bed.”

*

“Okay, no, stop, I don’t want to hear it.”

“But Kurt.”

“No, don’t ever show me that Dissenter research.”

“Are you sure? It doesn’t really apply to us, I hope, so…”

“Blaine, I have enough to worry over and enough to be sad over and enough that scares me without adding things I can’t do anything about.”

“You’re right. I won’t tell you about it.”

“Good.”

*

“I can’t believe they ambushed you like that in David’s car!”

“They thought it was for the best, and to Wes’ credit, he apologized later.”

“Blaine, sweetheart – oh, um, can I call you sweetheart, is that too much or too soon or should I not?”

“No, sweetheart is good. I like sweetheart.”

“Okay, Blaine,  _sweetheart,_ you don’t do well when you’re backed into a corner.”

“That’s not true!”

“Blaine.”

“Hmph. … Okay, fine, but in my defense, how many people actually handle that sort of thing well?”

“Very few, which only further proves my point that springing something major like that on you in a confined space was not a good move.”

“They apologized.”

“So that’s why you were in a bad mood for weeks?”

“Pretty much.”

“Because of me?”

“NO! Kurt, no, not like that, I swear. It’s just that I’d spent so much time and energy on how to be a platonic soulmate, and then to have all of that change, but not really know for certain that it  _had_ changed … and it was you, and I wanted it to be you, so much, you have no idea –”

“You’d be surprised.”

“ _Kurt._ ”

“I’m just saying that you weren’t the only one hoping for something. Continue.”

“Well, I, hmm. I guess it boils down to me being scared again. What if I screwed it up? You already meant so much to me, just as a best friend, and if that went away, and on top of it you as my soulmate went away, because of something I did. God, Kurt, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“I don’t think either of us could let things get that bad.”

“No, but we could, and Kurt, I’m still terrified. Not of you, never of you, but what happens if I say the wrong thing? Or do the wrong thing? Or hurt you so badly you can’t forgive me? Your dad stood there tonight after dinner and practically welcomed me to the family, but I don’t always know what I’m doing, and what if I’m so inept and damage this so terribly that we can’t recover? How can I make that up to you? Kurt, what if I can’t be what you need? What you deserve?”

“Blaine, stop. That’s too much pressure to put on yourself. You do realize that if something goes wrong between us it could just as easily be my fault, right?”

“No, Kurt, you wouldn’t. You  _couldn’t._ ”

“Yes, I could. But if we – if we decide to do this, we have to trust each other. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“And I trust you. Did you mean those things from the signs earlier? That you’ll respect me and listen to me and be honest with me?”

“Absolutely, yes, I swear.”

“Okay. So if I do the same thing, which I will, then we should be okay. We’ll still fight and get on each other’s nerves and have to make compromises sometimes, but we’ll get through it.”

“And if we don’t?”

“If something does happen, and that’s a big if, we’ll handle it then. But there’s no point in being so afraid of a potential disaster that we let it hang over us.”

“Hmm. So this is how it’s gonna be, huh?”

“How what’s going to be?”

“You’re the practical one, and I’m going to be the hysterical one?”

“Oh God, no. No no no no. Sometimes I’m going to be irrational and crazy, and you’re going to have to talk me down.”

“I … I think I can do that.”

“Okay, good.”

“Kurt? Did we just have the big talk?”

“Oh, I guess so? Holy crap. I think so. Wow. Huh. I expected to cry.”

“So does this mean we’re together?”

“Yeah, I think so. If, if that’s what you want.”

“Hell yes. I mean, yes, absolutely, that’s what I want.”

“Thank God! I’m sorry; I don’t know why I’m laughing! Oh my God! Oh, but, um … So, um, does that make us boyfriends?”

“I’ve never really been anyone’s boyfriend.”

“Me neither.”

“Yeah, I think it makes us boyfriends. … Oh, Kurt! Kurt, please don’t cry.”

* * * * * * * * *

Later, after more talking and laughing as well as a bit more crying and kissing, Blaine realizes that the only word to describe how he feels is  _content_. He’s sitting next to Kurt, his boyfriend and soulmate, holding hands, with his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Neither says anything, both just happy to be with the other.

This soulmate stuff is awesome.

All too soon it’s time for them to head over to Jeff and Nick’s room. Blaine grabs some pajamas and a change of clothes to stuff into his satchel, along with face wash and gel for in the morning and – oh. Oh no.

“Kurt?” Blaine turns around from facing his closet, only to find Kurt on his stomach on the floor, head and one arm under Blaine’s bed. “Kurt, what are you doing?”

“Looking for the chocolate stash you pretend you don’t have. I am not going through another sleepover with Jeff without my own candy reserve – AHA! Jackpot! I knew it was in a box under here somewhere. Thank goodness for Kit Kats.” Kurt wiggles out from under the bed and sits up, holding the bag of candy aloft triumphantly. Blaine hasn’t moved. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” Kurt asks, slowly lowering the candy.

“My hair.”

Kurt stands and lays the candy on the bed before facing Blaine and taking his hand. “Your hair looks fine. 

“No, Kurt, my  _hair.”_

“I don’t understand. What about your hair?”

“I can’t sleep in the gel, and you’re going to see my hair.”

Kurt chuckles and squeezes Blaine’s hand. “Oh, honey, is that all? You should see my hair without any product. I look like the poster child for pre-teen choir boys.”

“No, Kurt, you don’t know. My hair is – without the gel, it’s bad. Like really, really, oh my God so bad, I can’t do this. I’ll have to figure out a way to sleep in gel for the rest of my life.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Blaine starts to protest again, because  _yes it most definitely can be that bad,_ but Kurt cuts him off. “That thing before, about trust, you were serious about that?”

“Of course, but –”

Kurt shakes his head. “No buts. So trust me when I tell you that no matter what your hair looks like without gel or if you have a birthmark the shape of George W. Bush on your back,” Blaine huffs out a laugh, “or whatever it is, I will still want to do this.” He grabs Blaine’s other hand and brings them both to his chest. “And this.” Kurt leans forward and lightly kisses Blaine on the lips, breaking the kiss with a hum and a smile. “And this.”

Kurt lets go of one of Blaine’s hands and pulls him to the door with the other. He’s barely gotten the door open, pulling Blaine to his side, when he yells out, “Hey! Dalton! Blaine Anderson is officially my boyfriend!”

Blaine hears cheers from behind several closed doors, along with random shouts of “About damn time!” and “Who said that?” and “You owe me twenty bucks, Danny!” and “Some of us are trying to sleep!” He rises up and kisses Kurt’s cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, you were the romantic one today. I’m just trying to catch up.”

* * * * * * * * *

Their last kiss before they leave Blaine’s room goes on longer than planned, so they’re two minutes late getting to Jeff and Nick’s.

“Oh thank goodness,” Nick sighs when they enter. “I did  _not_ want to have to be the one to call Burt Hummel and tell him his son wasn’t here yet. Your dad is a scary man, Kurt.”

“He is not. I don’t know why people think that.” Blaine exchanges a look with Nick over Kurt’s shoulder that is equal parts  _Kurt’s relationship with his dad is so sweet_ and  _Hell yes Burt Hummel is a scary man._ Kurt takes out his phone and calls home. Their conversation only lasts a minute, after which Burt does ask to talk with both Nick and Jeff. Nick just has time to say hello before Jeff pulls the phone out of his hand.

“Don’t worry Burt, I’ve got everything under control. Blaine will be sleeping on the floor with me tonight, and Kurt is taking my bed. There may or may not be booby-traps,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at Blaine. “Kurt’s virtue is in safe hands, sir.”

“Oh my God, give me the phone, give me the phone, give me the phone,” Kurt shrieks. “Dad, it’s fine, I’m fine, I can’t vouch for Jeff’s safety after I hang up, but I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. … Dad, quit laughing, it isn’t funny. … Dad, stop it. … Dad, come on, just give the phone to Carole so I can say goodnight.”

Blaine, torn between wanting to laugh or die of embarrassment, turns to Nick. “He’s your roommate. You can’t keep better control of him?” They look at Jeff, bouncing in his desk chair and looking positively smug.

“He thrives on embarrassment and chaos, Blaine, what can I say? My roommate is a gremlin.”

“Dad, seriously,” Kurt says exasperatedly into the phone, “it wasn’t that funny!”

* * * * * * * * *

After he hangs up, Kurt ignores Jeff, though it’s obvious Kurt isn’t all that upset. He gives up the pretense when Jeff produces half a cherry cheesecake from the mini-fridge. “If anyone asks, I bought it from the German bakery a few blocks away and did  _not_ steal it from the dining hall after dinner.”

Kurt sits on the floor, leaning against Blaine’s side, back against Jeff’s bed, and eats a slice of cheesecake, occasionally feeding Blaine a bite. Jeff lies on the floor next to Kurt, on his stomach with his feet in the air, watching them with a smile on his face. He sighs and says dreamily, “I love real life movies.”

They devote the first hour to talking about Kurt and Blaine’s new relationship. Neither wants to go into too much detail about their earlier conversation in Blaine’s room, but they answer enough of Jeff’s questions that he’s satisfied. Nick, however, spends most of his time sitting on his bed and playing with his phone.

“Nick?” Blaine asks. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just sending out a few texts.” Blaine gives him a confused look. “Just, okay, I sort of promised a couple of people I’d tell them what you guys told us about what happened in your room.” Nick looks at them sheepishly.

Kurt puts down his fork and sits up. “You’ve been telling them everything?”

“No!” Nick exclaims. “Not everything. I mean, Finn already told us about dinner.”

“He what?”

Jeff sits up too and puts a placating hand on Kurt’s knee. “Hey now, don’t blame him. I think Rachel and Mercedes were waiting at your house when they got back.”

Kurt just sits there for a second, looking back and forth between Nick and Jeff, mouth open in some sort of shock. If Blaine could see himself, he’d probably look similar. “So what,” Kurt starts, “you’ve only been sharing the stuff from after we got back to Dalton?”

“Uh, yes?”

Blaine leans forward. “Who are these ‘couple of people’ you promised you’d keep informed?”

Nick won’t even look at them now. “Uh, you know, just Wes and David. And Thad. And maybe Trent and a couple of the other Warblers. And Rachel and Mercedes.”

“And Tina and Artie and Brittany,” Jeff chimes in helpfully. “Plus, Tina is with Mike, and Brittany is with Santana and Quinn.”

“Is that all?” Kurt sputters.

Jeff shakes his head. “Well, I mean Artie is over at Puck’s playing COD with Sam and Lauren.”

“He says Puck is surprisingly interested in everything,” Nick interjects 

“That’s everybody in New Directions!” Kurt yells.

Jeff holds up a finger. “And, well, when Nick said ‘a couple of the other Warblers,’ what he really meant was all of them.”

Blaine can’t figure it out. “We are not that interesting,” he says. And they’re not, right?

“I don’t think you guys realize just how many people have been rooting for you to get together,” Nick tells them. “Even before we knew you guys were soulmates, we were all hoping you’d start dating. I mean, you two may have been oblivious, but the rest of us weren’t.”

Jeff nods and scoots forward slightly toward them. “And then when we figured out the soulmate thing – you guys are sort of what we hope for, those of us who believe in the soulmate spot and want to know someday.” He looks back at Nick and smiles, acknowledging that not everyone does. “I mean, minus the convoluted way it finally came about, you guys are perfect for each other and found each other. And now you’re together.”

Blaine hears a sniff and glances over at Kurt, who is obviously tearing up, eyes red and face flushed. He pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to him. Kurt takes it gratefully, squeezing Blaine’s hand and wiping his eyes. “Just when I think I’m done crying for the day…”

“Did you know,” Jeff continues, “that David has made another Finder appointment? His last one didn’t yield anything, and he’d decided it wasn’t worth it to try again, but seeing you guys changed his mind. And, um,” he ducks his head a little. “I’ve been thinking I might give it a try when I turn sixteen next year.”

“Oh! Jeff! Are you sure?” Kurt asks, letting go of Blaine’s hand and focusing his attention on his friend. “I know you’ve gone back and forth about it.”

“Yeah, I talked with Nick some yesterday, and I know there’s the potential for bad, but I mean, you guys ended up okay, right?”

Kurt looks back behind him at Blaine and smiles, and Blaine couldn’t stop himself from smiling back if he wanted. “Yeah,” he says, giving Kurt a wink.

No one says anything for a few seconds, until Nick clears his throat. “So is it okay if I keep going with the texting? I’ve got, like, three dozen people expecting answers, and Brittany says Santana doesn’t like to be kept waiting. I won’t tell you exactly what she said, but it’s possible my life may be in danger right now.”

Kurt laughs and leans back to rest against Blaine again. “Yeah, go ahead.”

* * * * * * * * *

Two movies later (one with Matthew Perry, one without), Nick is finally done texting, and Jeff has gone through no fewer than three separate sugar crashes.

“Now then, Blaine,” Jeff says. He crawls over to him from his spot on to floor and takes Blaine’s hand. “I don’t want you to feel jealous of my epic friendship with Kurt. Sometimes he’s going to prefer hanging out with me instead of you, and that’s okay. It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with your relationship or that he doesn’t like you anymore.”

Blaine just raises his eyebrows. “Uh, thanks?”

“No problem, buddy. And listen, if sometime when you guys are making out Kurt accidently says my name, just forget about it. Let it go. Fantasizing about me is not cheating on you. He can’t help it, I mean look at me.” Kurt’s head falls onto Blaine’s shoulder, unable to stay up any longer because he’s laughing so hard.

“Of course,” Jeff continues, “if I was gay, would I be fighting you for Kurt’s hand? Obviously. The guy is an exquisite Renoir painting come to life. Fortunately for you, however, I’m neither romantically nor sexually interested in men, so there’s no need to get worked up about it, okay?”

“That’s, um … okay, no, I don’t know what that is,” Blaine answers. He looks down at Kurt, who is now so far gone in his laughter that he’s gasping for breath.

Nick clears his throat. “Jeff, stop it. Leave them alone.”

Jeff turns to his roommate. “Aw, don’t be jeally Nicholas! You know you’re one of the most handsome guys in this school. If Kurt turned me down, which, yeah right, but if he did, you know you’d be next on my list.”

“Well in that case, Casanova, you better figure out who’d be third because I’m not going anywhere near you.”

“David,” Jeff answers without missing a beat. “He can dance, so you know he’d be good in bed, and he’s got that rebellious streak I can definitely identify with. Plus, all those backflips he does means he probably has really strong thighs and could hold me up.”

Everyone is silent for a moment, just staring at Jeff, until Kurt lets out a loud snort and dissolves into giggles again. Nick shakes his head. “You will never ever be able to convince me again that you aren’t at least a little bicurious.”

“I can appreciate sensuality and beauty and strength without being sexually attracted to it, Nick,” Jeff replies, rolling his eyes.

“Hey wait,” Blaine interjects, “what about me? Why am I not higher on this list?”

Jeff turns to him. “You’re cute, Blaine, but you have more junk in your trunk than I like. You’re still top ten, though.”

Before he can be too offended, Kurt stops laughing and props his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. He leans in and whispers, “Don’t worry. I like your trunk.”

Blaine turns so that his forehead rests against Kurt’s and closes his eyes. “And you would still pick me even if Jeff was gay, right?”

“Every single time, but don’t tell him that.”

“That’s a relief,” Blaine says, only mostly joking. “He’s not wrong about you, though. You are stunning.” He opens his eyes and watches Kurt’s cheeks turn a light pink. Blaine lifts his head slightly to kiss Kurt’s forehead. “But if you ever say Jeff’s name while we’re making out, I’ll have to punch him.”

Kurt chuckles and lays his temple back on Blaine’s shoulder. “Deal.”

* * * * * * * * *

The following Monday in Warblers practice, Blaine is ready. He’s been considering it all weekend, maybe subconsciously even before then, and he wants to sing a duet at Regionals with his boyfriend. It’s not completely selfish; Kurt has the most amazing voice of anyone in the Warblers, so really Blaine is just doing everyone a favor.

Wes does not see it that way.

“Warbler Blaine, you forget, yet again I might add, that the council chooses both the soloists and the songs.”

Thad leans over and quietly murmurs, “We could let him just this once. We were already going to offer Kurt a solo anyway.”

“You think that’s a good idea?” Wes whispers back. “Watch this.” He straightens a bit more in his seat and asks, “Blaine, just out of curiosity, what song did you plan to sing?”

Blaine sits up straight, hoping this means the council is considering his idea. He looks over at Kurt, who watches with wide eyes. “I’d been circling around the idea of  _Candles,_ by Hey Monday.”

“ _Candles,_ ” Wes repeats.

“Yeah, I think we’ll sound great on it, and the rest of the song…” Blaine slows to a stop once he notices the looks on the council’s faces. “What?” he asks.

David shakes his head. “You want to sing a break-up song with your new boyfriend?”

Thad leans back over to Wes. “Okay, you made your point.” 

“No!” Blaine shouts, looking back at Kurt, who has his head in his hands. “No! It isn’t. It has that line, you know,” he sings, “ _I’m beginning to see the light._ It’s like Kurt and me, realizing we’re soulmates.” He looks around, expecting to see the other guys agreeing with him, but no one makes eye contact. They’re either looking at Wes or Kurt or are on their phones scrutinizing lyrics.

“Just out of curiosity, Blaine,” Nick asks from one of the couches, “just how badly do you do with poetry in our English class?”

“It isn’t a break-up song, though.” Blaine checks Kurt’s reaction again, but he’s on his phone reading lyrics too. “Is it?”

Kurt shakes his head, giving Blaine just a moment of vindication, but then, “We can’t sing this.  _‘Couldn’t finish what you started, only darkness still remains’_?” He glances back at Blaine. “You really don’t see it, do you? Okay, from now on you will run all gift ideas by either Mercedes or Tina or Wes, no exceptions.”

How did he mangle this so badly? It seemed perfectly appropriate when he found the song last night. But okay, no matter. He has a backup plan. “Fine,” he concedes, trying not to pout. “What about  _Sisters Are Doin’ It For Themselves?”_ No one says anything. “You know, the Aretha Franklin and Annie Lennox duet?”

The entire room is silent for several seconds until Kurt leans forward and pats him on the leg. “Blaine, honey, maybe we could sing that together some other time, okay?” Blaine slumps in his chair and tries not to think about how much he would have rocked the Aretha part.

“As it happens,” Wes announces, “Thad, David, and I spoke last week about the possibility of a duet with Blaine and Kurt.” Several members nod or murmur their agreement, and Kurt smiles brightly at the prospect. “We’ve narrowed it down to either  _My Same_  by Adele or  _Tricky Angel_ by Natasha Bedingfield.”

“We’re leaning toward  _Tricky Angel,”_ Thad says,“but we want to hear both in practice today. Nick, would you mind distributing the sheet music?” Nick nods and stands up, walking to the council table. The rest of the Warblers make their way into their basic formation.

Kurt stops by Blaine’s chair to take his hand. “Hey, we still get to sing together, right?” Blaine just shrugs. “Come on, don’t pout. If it’s any consolation, I think it was very romantic of you to lobby for a duet in front of everyone.”

Blaine doesn’t want to smile, but he can’t help it. Kurt called him romantic again. At least he got that part right. “My songs weren’t awful, though, were they?”

“They could have been worse, certainly. You could’ve said  _Islands in the Stream_ or anything by Michael Bolton.”

“Yeah, right.” Blaine chuckles but silently makes a mental note. Thank goodness he didn’t mention his second backup,  _How Am I Supposed To Live Without You._

* * * * * * * * *

Two weeks later, they face off against the New Directions again, this time at Regionals. Blaine looks forward not only to competing, but also to singing with Kurt. They’ve had a lot of, um, practice time over the last several days, and though Blaine may be biased, he thinks they sound amazing on  _Tricky Angel_.

They do sound incredible, and  _Raise Your Glass_ brings the crowd to it’s feet. Blaine feels good about their chances until New Directions performs and Kurt whispers, “Oh my God, they’re doing original songs.” Crap.

It isn’t exactly a huge shock when New Directions wins.

Unlike after Sectionals, the Warblers don’t mingle very long with the New Directions. There’s a clear winner and a clear loser, and just about everyone is happy to go their separate ways and either celebrate or lick their wounds. Kurt, of course, is the exception, taking time to congratulate all his former teammates and make plans to make plans. (“Call me tomorrow, we’ll do something.”)

As the Warblers head back to the Dalton bus, spirits low, Blaine takes Kurt’s hand. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m disappointed, sure. But I’m happy for them, too.” Kurt glances over and ducks his head slightly. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Blaine reassures him. “They’re your friends. It’s natural you’d be excited for them. Hey,  _I’m_ excited for them, and I don’t know everyone as well as you do. If we couldn’t win, I’m glad it was the New Directions. They deserved it.” He shrugs. “It’s alright to be sad for us and pleased for them.”

Kurt nods and slides his hand out of Blaine’s and up his arm to fold into the crook of Blaine’s elbow. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

* * * * * * * * *

The subject doesn’t come up again until a few days later, when they’re walking across Dalton campus after school. It’s become part of their routine for Blaine to walk Kurt to his car after Warblers practice. Blaine knows Kurt has been getting multiple texts and messages every day from his McKinley friends, primarily Mercedes and Rachel, about their plans for Nationals, and he also knows how difficult it is for Kurt to remain upbeat.

“This weekend I need to fabric shop for a new cover for Pavarotti’s cage,” Kurt says, making a note on his phone. “The Burberry works for the winter, but now that we’re coming into spring, he really needs something lighter and more cheerful.”

“I thought we were going to see a movie.”

“I know,” Kurt answers. He peers over at Blaine, eyes wide and hopeful. “I just thought maybe we could leave a little earlier and stop by a fabric store or two?”

Blaine grins and exaggeratedly rolls his eyes. “Well, if I must spend more time with my boyfriend this weekend, I suppose that’s fine.”

“Excellent,” Kurt replies, but his enthusiasm is obviously tempered.

“Hey,” Blaine says, stopping as they near the parking lot. “How are you doing with the Regionals loss? You still seem down about it.”

Kurt lowers his head a little, putting his phone away in his satchel. “Oh you know, it’s fine.”

“I think Wes is talking about a benefit concert next month, and there’s the Dalton spring festival to get ready for.” Blaine tries to sound upbeat, but Kurt isn’t biting. “And,” he says, drawing out the word, “I never did get to perform at a Gap. That sounds like fun, right?” Kurt chuckles, but it’s obvious his heart isn’t in it. “Hey. Don’t be sad.”

“I know.” Kurt looks over at Blaine, his eyes lacking their usual spark. “I just really wanted to win.”

“You did win,” Blaine tells him. “We both did. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don’t you think?” He reaches for Kurt’s hand and waits a half second until Kurt reaches out with his own.

The truth is, Blaine feels incredibly lucky. Yeah, the loss at Regionals sucks, but in the grand scheme of things, after the last month, last several months, there’s nothing that can bring him down too much. He has Kurt. Wonderful, amazing, almost too good to be true Kurt. He’ll take (hopefully) spending the rest of his life with the boy standing next to him over a win at a singing competition any day.

Kurt looks down at their joined hands and resumes walking to his car, knowing Blaine will follow. “You know,” Kurt says after a moment, “you really are sort of cheesy sometimes.”

“What?” Blaine exclaims, pretending to be hurt. “How could you say such a thing?”

“I didn’t say I don’t like it,” Kurt replies, finally beginning to smile.

“Oh yeah? Well, how’s this?” He stops walking and pulls Kurt to him, lifting the satchel off his boyfriend’s shoulder, dropping it to the ground, and wrapping his arms around his back. Kurt slides his hands up Blaine’s arms and around his shoulders. “Kurt Hummel, do you know what makes me happier than anything? Being with you and knowing there’s a part of my brain, a part of me, solely devoted to you. My soulmate spot, now and for the rest of my life, only has one purpose – thinking about and connecting me to you. And nothing anyone ever does will ever change that.

“And as if I couldn’t get any luckier, I know there’s that same part of you, right around here,” he reaches up to tap the back of Kurt’s head, “that does the same for me.” He leans forward and gently kisses Kurt. “Absolutely no one could be half as lucky as I am to be the only person in the world who gets to share that with you and only you.”

“Blaine,” Kurt laughs as he wipes away tears. “I don’t know why you keep saying you’re not very good at romance.” He slides his hand to the back of Blaine’s head, his thumb resting near the place Blaine thinks his own soulmate spot might be, and brings their lips together again for another kiss.

Blaine knows that if life doesn’t give him any of the other things he wants – college, New York, career, maybe children, and who knows what else – he’ll still be happy because he has Kurt. And forever seems both too much and too little, but with Kurt it could be the only thing that matters.


End file.
